My Wish
by Luna Face
Summary: He cornered the boy. Pining his hands above his head with an iron grip. He steered into those deep blue eyes that were now filled with fear. He leaned so close their lips hardly inches apart "will you grant my wish now?"
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first off this is my first ever story so please be nice. Critical feedback is totally welcome but don't bash, if ya don't like don't or stop reading.**

**I do have dyslexia so if there are any mistakes please don't hesitate to correct me.**

**I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters,**

**There will be boyXboy in this and that totally means smutty smut goodness I warn you now as well as language and violence.**

**Character's in this chapter.**

America-Alfred.

Japan-kiku-best friend.

Canada-Matthew-brother.

Seychelles-Michelle-sister.

France-Francis-dad.

England-Arthur-dad.

Germany-Ludwig

Prussia-Gilbert

Switzerland-Vash-Dr. Zwingli.

XOXOXOX

**My**** Wish. **

"I'm standing in the middle of a large ball room surrounded by people I don't know.

The room is a wash of gold, silver, and white lined with marble pliers, flowers, and elaborate gold framed mirrors. All around me masked strangers wearing elaborate and colorful costumes dance and laugh to the music, it's Beethoven I think. I watch them all as they spin around me and then after a few minutes I see this guy standing at the end of the room in front of some big wooden doors. I can't see his face behind his mask but he's smiling at me and then he's standing beside me but I still can't see his face. He leans close to me and tells me to go through the doors but every time I try that's when I -"

"That's when you wake up right? Alfred, strange dreams aren't uncommon especially so close after a traumatic event. Just give it time and it will pass. Any way are sessions up, go enjoy your birthday."

"Yeah I will, oh and doc the dreams they started before my dad died not after" he said picking up his backpack and walking out the room giving a leisurely goodbye wave as he did.

It was midday when Alfred left Doctor Zwingli's office and began the short walk home.

The village of Marcher was buzzing about its normal every day biasness as he walked along Mason's way and across the old coble stone bridge over the creek that merged with Lake Tann. The trees howled around him and his wheat blonde hair swayed in the breeze and turned a blazing gold in the light of the sun as he breathed in the fresh crisp air. He turned right at Riding Street and unlatched the small wooden gate outside his house. Waiting for him on the porch swing was Dexter the family's bull dog. As Alfred walked up the porch steps to the front door Dexter jumped dawn from the swing with a thud and ran in his slightly off baleens way towards him. "Hey there Dec" Alfred said as the dog jumped up at his waist and licked at his hand. Alfred bent dawn to give him a good scratch on his belly and for a few minutes the two of them played there on the porch until the front door swung open and Michelle stud there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're late back you no."

"Come on Chelles it's my birthday, give a guy a brake." he said getting up and patting her on the head as he walked in the front door. He dropped his backpack on the steers and turned back to face his sister.

"Where's dad?" he asked leaning back against the white banister as Michelle shut the door with a slight thud.

"Dads in the kitchen with Mattie."

"Cool thanks" he said and turned to the kitchen "you coming? You can have the first slice of cake" he added looking over his shoulder at her with a grin.

"Very funny Alfie you know I'm on a diet so don't be a smart ass."

He turned to face her and gave her a wimpy pout.

"You wound me Chelles."

"Don't give me that puppy dog look. That might make everyone else fall at your feet but not me" she said elbowing him in the chest as she went into the kitchen.

"Your just jealous" he said with a slight chuckle and followed her.

"HAPPY NINETEENTH BIRTHDAY ALFRED."

He leaned against the kitchen door and ruffled his hands thought his hair as a grin formed across his face.

"I told you I didn't want a party this year."

"Oww a cake and some presents isn't a party" said Francis hugging him and with a smile pulled him over to the white table where a chocolate cake with six candles burning on it and a stack of presents where waiting for him.

Matthew was sitting in the green window seat reading a copy of D-Gray man, his light blonde hair curling just in front of his eyes as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey dude what you reading this time?" Alfred asked bending over his shoulder and leaning his chin on his little brother's head.

"It's D-Gray Man 4, Lavi and Allen are fighting a vampire, but Kiku never gave me volume 3 so it's a little confusing." Matthew mumbled not taking his eyes of the book.

"Don't sweat it just borrow mine." Alfred grinned at his little brother and turned back to face his dad and sister both leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen. They looked nothing alike. When he was younger and Francis and Michelle had first come to live with them he wondered if Michelle was adopted by Francis like he and Matthew were by their dad but no unlike them she was indeed Francis's biological daughter.

"You guys are so lame those aren't even real books."

"Oh yeah Chelles and gushing over boys in thoughts girly magazines isn't lame" Matthew said looking over his book at her.

Alfred giggled and gave his brother a high five.

"Alright that's enough you guys, Matthew put dawn that book and Alfred come here blow out your candles and make a wish."

"Dad can't I just skip to the presents, please."

"Alfred F. Bonnefoy I slaved over this cake poring all of my creative genius into it with love and care."

"Alright alright" he gave his dad a kiss on the check and leaned over the cake. The heat from the candles brushing over his face he took a deep breath and blue out the candles in one blow. A small cloud of smoke rose into the air and for a second he thought he saw a face in the rising mist, but in an instant it was gone and Alfred gassed in to emptiness.

"Alfred… Alfred!"

He shot up and spun around in shock at the touch of his dads hand on his shoulder.

"Sweaty are you ok? Look you're sweating" his dad looked at him with a tint of worry in his face. Alfred wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and gave his dad a smile "I'm fine dad."

"Fine, you were steering into nothing."

"Nothing gets by you dos it Chelles." Alfred looked over at his sister who had the same look on her face as their dad.

"I'm fine really I was just thinking about…"

"Dad?"

Everyone turned to look at Matthew.

The room seemed to go deadly quiet for what seemed lick hours.

"Yeah" Alfred said.

"Oui we all miss him loves" Francis said raping his arm around Michelle's shoulders as she leaned on him.

"You know Alfred he used to talk about buying you a car for you birthday."

"What seriously?"

"Oui but I said no when he started talking about giving you driving lessons. Having an Englishman behind the weal was bad enough. I love your papa but two things he was never good at that I could not stand were his cooking and driving skills and I was not going to let him pass ether on to you love."

"And his drinking you can't forget that. He never could handle alcohol" Matthew said with a laugh. "Al open my present first."

Alfred looked at Matthew pushing a small present raped in rocket ship paper with a big red bow on top across the table to his brother.

He gave Matthew a grin and sat down with the present in a chair next to him, He gave the present a little shack and then tour at it and then with a smile gave his brother a huge.

"Dragon Ball-Z, haw did you no."

"I've been through your collection, ever since Kiku gave you the first one you've been hooked" Matthew said picking up his own book and continued reading.

"Me next" and Michelle handed him another small present.

"Hum let me guess more manga?" he ripped the raping and looking at the gift. He sat back and gave his sister a disappointed look.

"A math book."

"I know your failing, I figured I'd get you something useful" she said with a smug smile on her face.

His dad picked up a large present from the floor and placed it by his legs.

"dad… you didn't?" he asked looking down at the long box lined with white sparkly paper and another big red bow and then up at his dad with a huge smile and sparkling blue eyes then began ripping at the paper.

"Oh my god, dad you're the best" he got to his feat holding his new Gibson SG'61 in one hand and hugged his dad with the other.

"I take it your happy then?"

"Yeah thanks." he said with a toothy smile.

"Are you going to Carnage tonight?" asked Michelle pulling out a flyer from her baby blue fish shaped hand bag on the counter.

"Yes Panic Dome are playing, me and Kiku have been planning it for days." he replied taking the flyer from her outstretched hand.

Alfred sat in his room on his bed that was covered in Superman bed sheets playing his new Guitar, keeping the amp volume low so not to make the enter house shake and bring about Franics's wrath. Absorbed in the music it was a good five minutes before he noticed Kiku in the door way.

"You get that for your birthday?"

Alfred looked up at his friend and sat the guitar dawn at the foot of his bed as Kiku sat on the bed.

"Are you ready to go? Antonio said him and Lovino and Feliciano will meet us there." he said turning his head to Alfred who was pulling his legs up onto the bed and leaning back against the red wall.  
"Your kidding Feli's going to."

"Yes Antonio said Lovinos already moaning about it."

"Lovino moans about everything, I just didn't thing rock was Feli's scene dude."

"Yes but it is your birthday, he wanted to come and selabrait with us."

Alfred laughed; the thought of Feli in a mosh pit was something he would pay to see.

-Don't try and cut me dawn,

you wont be my weakness.

Nothings guna stop me now-

"Alfred your phone, is that the new Never More Highs song?"

"Yep" Alfred rummaged through his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone.

"There waiting for us lets go."

He grabbed his bomber jacket of the back of his desk chair and the two of them headed down the steers.

Matthew crossed them on the steers and looking up from his book asked "You're going to Carnage right? Why can't I go to?"

Kiku looked back up at him as he and Alfred headed for the front door and with a smile said

"I am sorry Matthew the age limit is eighteen to get in."

"But everyone says me and Al look like twines, I could get in I'm seventeen that's close enough."

"No way bro if dad found out or worse Chelles we'd be grounded until my next birthday."

Matthew pouted and continued upstairs.

Alfred was waiting by the front gate as Kiku shut the front door behind him.

As the two of them headed out the gate one of the front upstairs windows swung open and Michelle leaned out, her long brown pigtails blowing in the wind and shouted "Al dad wants you back by eleven, he says just because it's your birthday that doesn't mean you can break curfew."

"Yes Miss Warden roger that" Alfred called as they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 Night Out

**Chapter 2. we get some villain intro here :o **

**And Some Spain X Romano in this one to. Side note I****wrote this at 3.00am with my dogs Yuki (a****mini yorkie and Pekingese**** cross) and**** Winter (a****finish lapphund) laying on my back and legs. By the time I was done I was a vegetable I was so numb. **

**Charterers in this chapter.**

America-Alfred.

Japan-Kiku

Spain-Antonio.

Italy-Feliciano.

Romano-Lovino

Germany-Ludwig.

Prussia-Gilbert.

**Night out.**

It was eight thirty and the sun was beginning to reseed and moon rise by the time Alfred and Kiku made it to Carnage. The line for entry was not as long as they thought it would be so it wasn't much longer until they were moving through the crowd of people to the other side of the club to the raised alcove where the pool tables were and their friends waiting.

It was a squeeze to get through the sea of body's flooding the dance floor but the two got through it easy enough until they were only inches away from the steps that led to the pool tables.

Kiku was at the top of the steps waiting for Alfred who was being blocked by a tall blonde guy at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey man ya mined letting me by" Alfred said looking up at the blonde.

To be honest after taking a moment to eye the guy Alfred figured he wasn't that bad looking.

Tall muscular as hell, the guy looked like he was made of steel, blonde hair slicked back and light blue eyes. Not bad except for the stern expression on his face, the guy didn't look much older than him, what did he have to be so moody about?

"Hey ya hire me dude? You gunna let me by."

"Hey Luddy stop being a total Frankenstein and let the kid by" chirped an albino guy coming over and hooking his arm over the blondes despite being shorter than him.

"That's not my name Gilbert" the blonde grumbled.

"Come on bruder let's get another drink it's not like we get out like this often." The albino, Gilbert said puling the blonde away by the elbow.

'Wired guys' Alfred thought as he climbed the steps to join his friends.

"Who were they?" Kiku asked.

"No clue but-"

Alfred was cut off by Feliciano throwing his arms around his neck and almost knocked him and kiku over in a domino effect.

"Happy birthday Alfred" Feliciano chirped with a beaming smile.

"Thanks Feli."

"Hey get the hell of him you idiota" Lovino grumbled leaning against a pool table arms crossed over his chest one hand clutching a pool stick and that ever present frown on his face.

"Don't be like that Lovino ah I know we could start the hug therapy again" said Feliciano running over to his brother and hugging him around the waist.

"Get the hell off me you bastardo" Lovino yelled trying to pry his brothers hands off himself.

"Aww you look so cute Lovi, hey Feli can I get in on this hug therapy to?" chuckled Antonio sinking three balls with one shot and then walking behind Lovino and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe tonight we can have our own hug therapy" he whispered in Lovino's ear.

Lovino turned bright red and tried to hind the blush by turning away from the Spaniard.

"Get a room you three" Alfred chuckled picking up a pool stick of his own "Alright so new game? Play for cash winner take all?"

The group started playing enjoying themselves oblivious to the two peers of eyes watching them from the other side of the club at the bar.

"Is it really him? I can't sense anything."

"If you stopped drinking and kept a clear head you would."

"Hey küssen my awesome ass bro all we have back at that bump is vodka and I will NOT touch that Scheiße."

"Yeah whatever you say, let's just get back and report on the situation."

"You mean report to** him**. Hell with that you're on your own there I'm not going near that psycho. Hey Ludd- Ludwig while we're here how come we never knew this kid existed till now?"

"Does it matter the last one died and if we screw this up- uh I don't want to think about it" Ludwig pinched the brig of his nose as Gilbert downed the last of his beer.

"Alright let's go. Guess this was fun while it lasted" said Gilbert standing up and taking one last look at the blonde boy leaning over the pool table. When he missed the shot Gilbert laughed at how he smacked his stick on the side of the table and nearly broke it in half.

"Ha he should take some lesions from the awesome me right Lud-" he looked at the stool were his brother was and now wasn't. He scanned the layout of the club and spotted him already at the door.

'You ass' he thought to himself as headed after him.

"Hey Alfred have you and Mattie thought any more about coming with us to Italy for Christmas?"

"Well Mattie an me have talked about it an totally wanna go it's just the hole money thing and then there's getting the go-ahead from dad so I guess it's still a maybe right now Feli."

"It would be great if your sister were going" chuckled Antonio.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean"

"Oh jealous? Humm don't worry Lovi you're the only one for me." Antonio leaned his pool stick on the railing of the alcove and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist.

"Would you stop touching me you ass."

"hehe you love it."

"Seriously you to go on a date already, your already all over each other may as well make it official" Alfred said taking a shot, pool was defiantly not his game having not sunk a single ball.

"We are not all over each other and like hell ide date this moron."

"Lovi you break my heart."

"Screw your heart."

Antonio pulled away witch surprised Lovino, usually he had to pry the Spaniard off. He turned to face him and felt the sting of gilt as he looked at the sad pout on Antonio's down cast face.

"Do… do you really fell that way Lovi?"

"I…I-I uhh… I'm sorry" Lovino mumbled hanging his head and twiddling his thumbs behind his back.

"… Oh Lovi your so cute" cried Antonio wrapping his arms around Lovino and nuzzling his nose in his hair "you no maybe we should go out just us some time? It doesn't have to be a date or anything."

"Umm…o… okay."

Antonio smiled and squeezed him a bit tighter.

"Dude I would totally say something about love being in the air but I think Lovino would flip" Alfred whispered to Kiku with a grin.

Kiku gave a small smile and looked over to the stage. "Oh the Panicle Dome are on should we go down or stay up here and watch?"

"Let's stay here dude we got a great view up hear."

They leaned on the railing and watched the band play and the crowed below go crazy.

While the three others backs were turned Antonio led Lovino down the steps away from them to the front exit.

"Where the hell are you dragging me? You no my idiot brother is still there right?"

"Don't worry I'll text him to say you came home with me." Antonio gave him a smile as he pulled his phone out his jacket pocket. He started texting Feliciano when he bumped into a guy standing on the curb "sorry amigo wasn't look where I was going." He looked up to see it was the same guy that blocked Alfred earlier and he wasn't even paying him or Lovino any attention. He was arguing with an albino guy about being wasted on a job.

Feliciano pulled out his phone as it started vibrating and read the text.

-Taken Lovi back home to my place for the night. You can get home with Al and Kiku right? Latters-

He looked around seeing that they really had left and then tapped Alfred on the shoulder "Lovino went with Antonio back to his place can I tag with you on the way home. My house is on the way?"

"shore dude its cool. I hope he's gunna be ok thought"

"Who?"

"Lovino. Who knows what Toni will do to him alone." They laughed thinking about what torture would be waiting for there friend at the hands of the Spaniard and went back to watching the band play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay chapter 3. Wow 3 chapters in 2 days anyway Another villain intro here uwww.**

**Things get a bit darker in this chapter and I know this is a Russia X America story but being a diehard Russia X Prussia fan I had to put some in here so yes there will be snow bunny couple action in this chapter with mentions of it later on.**

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Japan-Kiku

Italy-Feliciano

Russia- Ivan.

Germany-Ludwig

Prussia-Gilbert

Lithuania-Toris

**Chapter 3. Enter an interested figure.**

Ludwig stud in the middle of the spacious loft apartment looking up at the railing of the second floor bedroom that was just a raised platform above the unused kitchen area. The full moon shone through the curtainless windows that stretched from floor to ceiling bathing the apartment in its light tinting everything with a shade of blue.

"Well! Is he one?" asked the heavily accented figure laying on the king sized bed that was coated in red sheets.

"I'm not shore. He had the same sent as the last but it was weak, that might have something to do with why we could not find him until now or he may be something ells that has a similar sent ."

"I see. Keep a watch on him and I want conformation by the end of the week… oh and Ludwig don't let this one die, I won't be very happy if another slips from my grasp understand?"

"…Yes sir."

"Good. Спокойной ночи then Ludwig."

Ludwig new that meant leave now witch he did with no hesitation.

"Oh and Ludwig where is your brother?"

"He is in our room sir" Ludwig replied from the doorway.

"When you see him tell him I want him here."

Ludwig bit back the urge to glare up at the man on the bed. He hated nights like this were his brother would be call up here and return to their room the following morning drained and tired with new bruises covering his body. He was never his usual cheerful if not egotistical self after. Keeping his head low he forced himself to say "I will tell him you want him."

With that he shut the door of the apartment and went done to his room he shared with his brother in this converted warehouse that over looked Lake Tann.

"Gil are you wake?" he asked as he waked in their room.

"Oh gott what does he want? Wait I know, whenever you call me Gil that means… Fuck" moaned Gilbert with a mock tone rolling onto his back and flinging an arm over his eyes.

His little yellow bird Gilbird chirped from where he sat on the Prussian's pillow trying to comfort his owner in his own way.

Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his brother's hair "with how much you drank earlier I doubt you'll remember it buy morning."

"Fuck you."

With a huff Gilbert got up and giving Gilbird a stroke waked out the door.

X

As he waked through halls passing the rooms of other members of their clan his eyes couldn't help linger over Elizaveta's room.

'Running off with that stupid Austrian loser, so not awesome.' He thought about haw she had been the first ever to escape their master's grasp and part of him felt happy for her but at the same time part of him felt betrayed that she would abandon him. When he and Ludwig had first arrived fifty years ago she had been the one bright spark in the darkness.

As he reached the staircase that led up to the room of non-awesomeness as he called it he saw Toris coming down.

"Hello Gilbert" Toris smiled.

"Yo Toris."

"Umm… he's just eaten so I think he'll be in a good mood" he said in an attempt to lift the albino's spirit.

Once Toris was gone he huffed and his shoulders slumped. 'Great so at least I won't have fang makes all over my neck again.'

He knocked the white wood door and with one last moan to himself about how much he hated the basted on the side went inside.

He was met with the sight of the body of a young girl falling to the floor. Her neck was ripped open and her head bent in a way that should not be possible, her face frozen in terror even in death.

Standing over her wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand was a tall man with violet eyes and light blonde hair that looked silver in the moon light.

With his ever present grin he turned his gaze from the lifeless corpse to Gilbert in the doorway.

After fifty years Gilbert had adjusted to killing but seeing the way the Russian in front of him always butchered his victims still made him felt sick.

"I am glad you are here Кролик" the Russian said his smile growing as he licked the blood from his hand "come here."

Shutting the door behind him Gilbert slowly closed the dissidents between them until they were only foot apart.

The Russian stroked his cheek and moved his hand along the side of his face until it griped his white hair. Quicker than lightning he pulled Gilbert against his chest and forcing his head to the side sank his fangs into the pale neck.

Gilbert bit his lower lip and tried not to scream in pain as he drank his thick red blood.

"You taste different" the Russian whispered his fangs still sheathed in Gilberts neck. "Have you had alcohol Кролик?"

"Y-yes."

"I miss being young, it has no effect on me now but I can taste it in your blood."

He removed his fangs and standing at his full height cupped the Gilbert's chin firmly and lifted his face until their violet eyes met crimson.

"I don't want to taste that again understand."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes master I-Ivan."

Part of him wanted to bite off his own tong as Ivan pushed him against the brick wall between two windows and pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

X

"Dudes they like totally rocked. Best local band there is right? Am I right?"

Kiku and Feliciano both smiled and nodded at Alfred's ability to be so energetic attitude so late at night.

They waked along the Sid wake talking about the night and possible escapades that Antonio and Lovino could be getting up to until Feliciano said goodbye and crossed the street and ran up to his house.

"I am amazed you are not tired Alfred" Kiku smiled.

"na dude I'm cool. When I get home I'll end up playing video games for the rest of the night like last night."

"You're not sleeping! Alfred is it because of that dream you keep having?"

Alfred's smile dropped at the mention of his recurring dream and he looked at his friend with saddened eyes "you won't tell anyone will you? About me not sleeping that is will you man?"

"Alfred no I will not tell anyone if that is what you wish but I hope you will start sleeping again. It is not healthy" Kiku replied.

Alfred looked at his friend and smiled again. "I'll try dude and thanks."

The two of them carried on until they had to go in their different directions. Giving Kiku a goodbye wave Alfred walked the last two blocks to his house.

X

It had just turned eleven when Alfred shut the front door and after hanging his bomber jacket up went into the kitchen and got a mug of coffee. Then after a quick good night to his dad who was laying on the sofa watching an old black and white French movie he made his way upstairs to his room.

He put the mug of coffee on his bedside table and flopped down on his bed rapping his hands behind his head and steered up and his ceiling fan as it spun.

It had been three days since he last slept and despite how energetic he seemed he was beginning to feel the effects of being sleep deprived. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get a little shuteye after all.

He flipped off the lights in and curled up on his side facing the wall and after a short while his eyes began to close and as he feel into a deep sleep he thought to himself 'please don't let me dream tonight.'


	4. Chapter 4

**So much fun writing this chapter. So 4 chapters in 3 days is like totalmente grande and all but it is because I have had no life this weekend so I don't think it will be an on-going thing. We get to see what goes on in Alfred's dreams. Will there be appearances by certain individuals? Who knows?**

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

England-Arthur

France-Francis

Canada-Matthew

Russia-Ivan

**Chapter 4. What's in a Dream?**

It's the same as always, he's standing in the centre of the same large ball room. The same marble pillars line the room. The same beautiful flowers in intricately painted vases line the walls and hang from the ceiling in pretty baskets. Wall length mirrors in gold frames reflect the sea of masked figures that dace to the same music making the room look even bigger than it already is.

Everything's the same even Alfred standing there wearing a sky blue tail coat atop a cream vest detailed with gold needle work and white trousers that cling to his thighs and ass a little too much for his comfort and white dress shoes. His hair is still its usual messy self with that one bit that refuses to go down unlick others with theirs neatly combed back. He was also the only one there without a mask.

'I guess glasses are a type of mask' he thought to himself as he pushed them higher on his nose.

He lifted his head and steered up at the glass dome ceiling full moon and stars shone thing the night sky. 'Was it always night time in the dream.'

He went back to watching the people dance and as he scanned the crowd his eyes widened as a familiar face steered back at him from cross the dance floor.

"Dad."

The man with butter blond hair and those same gigantic eyebrows wearing a dark green suit made his way through the crowd of dances to stand in front of Alfred.

"Dad your… why are you here? I've never seen you in this dream before" Alfred asked a little shell shocked at this new and wired development.

"You little git why haven't you been sleeping? It's not healthy you no and I don't approve of you drinking so much coffee."

'A lecture strait out of the ball park holy mother of shi-skyrim it really is dad' Alfred thought as his dad waited for a responses.

"This is a dream… you can't… you're not real."

That earned him a bonk on the head.

"Hey what the-"

"You sod how you dare tell me I'm not real. I've been here for days waiting for you to fall asleep."

"But it's a dream that makes no sense."

His dad frowned and lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry Alfred there's so much I never got the chance to tell you before I was… I just kept putting it off and because I was afraid of how you would react."

"You're making no sense dad but umm… I know this is a dream an all but well… was it really a hit and run? That's what the cops said but I just… I wanna know if that's what really happened?"

"No. No that's not what happened lad."

"Then what? Dad we miss you so much. Francis keeps making dinner for five and Mattie told me the other day he went in your study to ask you for help on his history report before he remembered you… you weren't there."

"there's not enough time to explain everything here and now but know I miss you all so much and that I will always be watching you and Alfred please listen to what I'm about to tell you it's very important. In my study in the bottom left draw of my desk is brown leather journal. Take it, it should have answers to some of your questions and tell you things that I never got the chance to."

"Tell me now."

"I can't lad-"he cut himself of as his eyes caught sight of a tall man standing behind Alfred across the floor in front of a peer of large wood doors and his heart froze.

"I have to go and you have to wake up."

"What no I don't you to, I don't want to wake up" that was a sentence he never thought he'd here himself say.

"Don't argue with me or ill slap you on the head again just wake up." He gave his son a pat on the shoulder before turning and despairing in the crowd.

"Dad" Alfred called out extending his hand to try and grab the back of this dad's coat. He was about to go after him when he felt a hand on his shoulder and another wrap around his waist.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?" a deep voice whispers in his ear. The hand on his shoulder moves to his chin and turns his head to steer at the doors across the room. "You should go through them" the voice says before nuzzling his nose in Alfred's hair and then with one move sinks his teeth into his neck.

X

Alfred shot up in his bed and clutched the side of his neck finding it still smooth and unmarked.

"That was different" he said to himself recalling the events in the dream. Looking out his window he saw the sun was already high in the sky. He turned to his alarm that said it was twelve thirty. Good thing it was a Sunday. He got up and after putting on a fresh T-shirt made his way down stairs to the kitchen.

"Well look who had decided to join the land of the living" said his dad from where he stud chopping vegetables. Matthew was sitting in his spot on the window seat leaning on the table doing homework. "Al your up late that's wired you're the first one up normally are you feeling ok?" his brother asked.

"Yeah I'm fine dude" he replied opening the fridge and grabbing a coke before joining Matthew at the table "Where's Chelles?"

"She went out with a friend, you know that blonde girl who moved here from Belgium, she came here earlier to pick her up ."

"Dude she was here and you didn't wake me? Damn she hot to."

"I thought about it but when I went in your room you just looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

"Dude first rule of brotherhood if there's a hot girl in the house who's not taken you wake me."

Matthew just stuck his head and with a smile went back to doing his homework. "I'll try to remember that next time Al."

"Alfred do you have any dirty dishes in your room? If so could you bring them down I'm doing the washing when I'm done with this" called l Francis.

"Umm I have coffee mug up there. I'll go get it." He got up out his seat and went down the hall and back up the Steris. Before he got to his room he passed by his dads study witch no one had the courage to clean out yet and steered at the door recalling what his dad had told him in his dream.

-"Alfred please listen to what I'm about to tell you it's very important. In my study in the bottom left draw of my desk is brown leather journal. Take it, it should have answers to some of your questions and tell you things that I never got the chance to."-

'It was just a stupid dream why am I doing this?' He thought as he turned the handle and stepped in. 'But this time was different. Dad had never appeared in that dream before or any of my dreams.'

He made his way around the wood desk and bent down to the bottom left draw.

Taking a second to convince himself that this is stupid and that there would be nothing in there he decided to just get this over with quickly and pulled the draw open.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" he said pulling out the small brown leather journal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg a lot of Arthur's secrets come out of the closet in this one but hey I'm not giving the hole game away just yet hehehe. **

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Canada-Matthew

England-Arthur

France-Francis

**chapter 5. Truth in the written word. **

After retrieving his coffee mug from his room and with his dad's journal still in hand Alfred made his way back down steers to the kitchen.

After putting the mug in the sink he turned to his brother and so his dad didn't over hear leaned his elbows on the table and whispered to his ear "Mattie come with me to my room."

"Cant Al doing homework. I can't do yours to."

"This isn't about homework it's to do with dad."

"So, he's right there go take to him."

"Not Francis….dad."

Matthew looked up from his homework to his brother. He felt something tap his thigh and looked under the table to see Alfred poking him with the journal.

"What is that?"

"It's dad's Mattie come to my room please. Some really crazy shit happened to me last night."

Matthew eyed his brother for a moment before "ok let's go."

X

Once in Alfred's room the two of them sat on his bed and steered at the journal.

"I've never seen this before. Are you shore its dad's?"

"I'm shore."

"How did you find it?"

"Mattie… if I tell you something… will you promise not to tell dad or Michelle… or through me in the nut house?"

Matthew raised his eyebrows at his brother's words. Mostly the part where he used their sister's full name. That never happened unless it was something serious.

"O-ok Al I promise."

Alfred looked down at the journal in Matthew's hands and tried to think of the right words.

"The reason I'm the first one up in the mornings is because I don't sleep."

"…Ok go on."

"The reason I don't sleep is because I keep having this same wired dream every time I shut my eyes. I've talked about it with Doc Zwingli. He said it was just a reaction to dad's death like a coping thing but I've been having the dream since like a week before then so I've known it's not that. But last night I slept for the first time in like three days and I had the same dream but it was different. Dad was there and he told me it… it wasn't a hit and run that killed him."

He decided to leave out the bit about the guy taking a chunk out of his neck.

"What was it then?"

"He didn't say but he told me about that journal and where to find it and that it would have answers. So when I came up here to get my mug I went into his study and there it was right where he said it would be."

"Al that's wired."

"I know that Mattie. I don't know what to do, this is getting crazy. Am I going crazy?"

"You're not going crazy Al, no more than usual anyway" Matthew chirped patting his brother on the back and giving him a smile trying to cheer him up a bit. "Do you think we should open it?" he said looking down at the journal.

"I guess."

They both leaned in close to one another and Matthew flipped the journal open.

X

The first half was some strange stuff about different spells and info on creatures that belong in fairy tales and the odd note about things that happened to their dad that day until they reached a page marked

23.9.2000.

_-I found them. There both together and oh god they're beautiful. Alfred and Matthew, their names suit them so well. I always knew about Alfred but finding out she had a second child was a shock. I almost fainted when the woman at the adoption agency told me my Alfred had a younger brother but I'm happy they have each other and are not alone.-_

The two brothers looked at each other as if expecting the other before reading more.

14.10.2000.

_-The adoption process is going well. I went to see them again today. We played games and they told me what they were going to ask Santa for this year. With luck they should be here by Christmas so they will have a surprise with all those presents although I doubt that polar bear Matthew wants will be an easy one to get. Maybe a stuffed toy instead.-_

"It's still sat on my bed dad" Matthew said smiling at the entry.

12.12.2000.

_-They're here now. They're in bed sleeping like angels. Though they were right monkeys earlier when I first showed them their rooms. They couldn't stop jumping around diving into this and that and exploring everything.-_

The entries continued on pretty much the same for a while. Things about what they all did that day, Christmas, rants about whenever Alfred did something naughty but then one entry took both of them by surprise.-

4.2.2001.

_-I feared this ever happening. I have fear that Alfred has inherited the bloodline. I had just taken out a basket of wet clothes to hang on the clothes line before Francis and Michelle arrived when I saw Alfred running through the flowers at the bottom of the garden. I was going to yell at him for trampling them for no good reason until I saw what he was chasing. It was a pixy. I dropped the washing and ran over to him as fast as I could and grabbing him by the shoulder I pulled him away back to the house. I asked him what it was he was chasing and he described a pixy in detail. I then asked him if that was the first time he'd seen something like that and he told me he'd seen them all his life but never told anyone because he figured out no one ells could see them.-_

"Al do you remember any of that?"

"No I think I should totally remember stuff like that though."

12.2.2001.

_-I am convinced Alfred has inherited my blood now. Luckily Matthew has a different father so there is no chance he has it to. Maria did a good thing by giving Alfred such a loving brother who will stand by him throughout this. But I am afraid that if I don't do something soon then Matthew may be in danger of the things that are out there by just being with Alfred. Mostly I fear for Alfred. It's amazing nothing has tracked him yet or made an attack on him. As his biological father I prayed that this would never happen from the day Maria called and told me she was pregnant. I thought leaving before he was born would keep him safe. Even when I was with Maria attacks were made on her just for being with me. I feared the same would happen to Alfred especially if he turned out normal but after hearing about Maria's death I couldn't abandon him or Matthew knowing what they may face.- _

"So he was my real dad, like my really real dad. Why didn't he tell me? And what the hell is this seeing freaky creatures and bloodline shit?" Alfred said looking at his dad's writing.

"Maybe there's more" Matthew said turning the page.

1.3.2001.

_-I have asked an old friend from Norway to come and help, he is the same as me and Alfred. I told him about Alfred and Matthew and he should be here tomorrow evening.-_

3.3.2001.

_-Lukas is here and after meeting the boys and us having a lengthy discussion we have come up with a plan to bind Alfred's ability's and his memories of the magical world essentially disguising him as a normal human.-_

4.3.2001.

_-I have sent Matthew to Francis's house for a play date with Michelle. Today is the day. I do this for Alfred and no that one day I will have to tell him about all this though I am not looking floured to it. The spell calls for blood from the one who wishes the subject to be bound so I guess that's me. That way the spell cannot brake unless something happens to me but if that were the case Lukas says he could not be shore of how Alfred would regain his ability's. it may come all at once or gradually over time. As Alfred was taking a nap Lukas preformed the incantation and then with a cut on my finger I drew the binding symbol on Alfred's forehead .Lukas says that when he wakes it will be as if he never had a link to the word of magic at all. I hope he's right.- _

"That would explain why you don't remember any of it."

"Yeah but dads gone now doesn't that mean I should get these so called ability's back?"

"It dos say you may get them over time maybe that's true."

"Really Mattie I hope not especially if it's gunna put you dad and Chelles in danger. But… let's just say I do get some kind of powers. Dude I'd be like a total superhero. That would be like totally badass."

14.3.2001.

_-Alfred is doing fine he's acting as if nothing had happened and things keep getting better. I asked Francis to move in with us and he said yes. I think he may be the one. I am so happy I can allow myself him and he is great with the boys and Michelle is an angel. I'm not even kidding she may have angel blood in her. Things are taking a turn for the better. There have been no attacks lately either witch I am happy about.- _

From there on it was back to regular everyday things including the day Francis and Michelle moved in and Arthur and Francis's wedding. It even mentioned wanting to get that car for Alfred's birthday and Francis saying there was no way in hell. It went on like that the rest of the way until the sun began to set and they got to the last entry.

"The sixth of June. That's three days before he died" Alfred noted.

6.6.2012.

_-why now? Of all the things out there to catch my sent why vampires? Their even worse than werewolf's to shake off. I might have to move us all if this gets any worse. I court sight of one of them outside the kid's school when I went to pick them up the other day. I fear for them enough to ground them all for the weekend for the most random reasons just _to_ keep them in the house.- _

Vampires! At that word alone Alfred recalled the man in his dream biting his neck. He brought his hand to his neck feeling the spot where it had happened and still found his skin smooth and markless.

"Al what do you think of all this?"

Still clutching his neck he replied "if this is all real then I'm screwed."


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all total THANK YOUS to all ya'all that have faved and followed : 3 was not really expecting that your all awesome and big hugs go to Patata Peace, BookmanClan01****, and Sesi ****Braginskaya for your awesome comments. :D**

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Canada-Matthew

Russia-Ivan

England-Arthur

Prussia-Gilbert

France-Francis

Japan-Kiku

**Chapter 6. I don't want the dream to end.**

Sunlight pored through the windows turning the apartment a bright gold. Anyone who stepped foot inside would never believe it was the home of a vampire.

Although he was not so old that the touch of sunlight on his skin would turn him into a pile of ash Ivan still found it irritatingly annoying. With a grown of hatred at the intrusive light he pulled the blanket up over his head and that of the smaller albino wrapped in his arms.

With his back pressed to Ivan's chest Gilbert remained in a deep much needed sleep. It appeared even the harshness of the sun could not wake him.

Ivan envied him for his youth and ability to handle the sun. Being over two hundred meant if he were to be out on a day like today for an extended period of time he stud the chance of getting a pretty bad sunburn. Thank god for sunscreen.

He nuzzled his face into Gilbert's soft white hair thinking about the boy in his dream the other night. He could still recall the softness of his hair and the sweet smell of him. All gold and light and warmth radiated from him. It was as if someone pulled the sun from the sky and made him from it and it all reminded Ivan of sunflowers, his favourite flower . And his blood, oh god it was like pure nirvana. There were no words to describe how amazing it felt running down his throat even though it was only for a moment and then he awoke to the harsh unforgiving sun it was heaven.

He had been having the same dream for weeks now. He would be standing in a large ball room with people who were obviously not human judging by their lack of scent. It was as if they weren't even real. But there were always two scents there. One coming from behind the doors and the other coming from the boy standing in the middle of the room. He didn't know why but he always felt the need to have the boy go through those doors and combined the scents into one euphoric explosion. But every time he would get close to the boy and tell him to enter them that's when the dream would fade. Last night though was different though.

X

He stud by the doors like always wearing a dark red jacket over a black vest with white pants and black dress shoes. He also had a black mask that had bull like horns that covered his face from the nose up. Watching the people dance around in front of him until he court sight of the blonde. He always enjoyed watching him standing there. He was like a shining angel in a crowd of shadows. To be honest seeing the boy in his dream was something he always looked forward to whenever he fell asleep. He had even found himself drifting to thoughts of him when he was awake. Even last night with Gilbert he thought of him being the one underneath him moaning and screaming his name in pleasure.

He watched the boy taking in his radiance when he saw another blond moving through the crowd to him. This was driftnet and to be honest with himself he felt jealousy rise through him at the new blonde.' How dare he approach his angel and steal his attention away from me. 'Something about this new blonde seamed familiar thought. He was short so he could not see him well past the crowd but his smell was one he had smelled before. It was him, but he was dead. Ivan remembered hearing Gilbert describe his broken body that lay lifeless before him. it was also strange that the boy, his angel had a slightly similar scent. Hardly the same but still similar.

It was then that his eyes met the blonds green ones and that look of fear was one he found very amusing. Ivan couldn't take it anymore and began making his way to the blondes. The shorter and older one began to wake away witch made him happy. 'I can have him all to myself now' Ivan thought and a smile formed on his face as he reached the blonde who was about to go after the older one.

Ivan put a hand on his shoulder and wrapped another one around his waist wanting to keep him all to himself.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?" he whispered in the boys ear and nuzzling his nose in his hair. Being so close to him at that moment, closer than he had ever been was to much. his smell was so strong that Ivan's vampire instincts got the better of him and he sank his fangs into the boys neck and for a second took in the most amazingly tasting blood he had ever had before the dream ended.

X

Lying in bed all he wanted was to fall asleep again and be reunited with the blonde. 'if he were real I would not hesitate to turn him in an instant so I could keep him in my arms forever and we could go through the endless flow of time together.' He thought imagining it was him and not Gilbert wrapped in his arms.

His stomach began to growl and even though it was a horribly sunny day he thought he may as well get up and see if there were any more of those blood packets in his fridge that Eduard had got from the local hospital. He really wanted to go out and find something much warmer and… alive to eat but that would have to wait for a day with better weather.

His body craved for blood but his mind wanted him to stay in bed and fall asleep. In the end his body won. Not bothering to gather his clothes just to go to his fridge he went down to the kitchen in all his naked glory. If any normal person who did not know what he was saw him in that moment their jaw would most likely drop in ore. Well-toned mussels covered his body excepted for the small bit of fat on his waist. His strong face light blonde hair and violet eyes were always an eye drawing feather as well in fact his looks were what contributed to him being turned into a vampire in the first place.

No matter how hard he tries he can never erase the memories of the man who stole his life away and it sickens him still to this day.

Thinking of that man made him decide that tomorrow he would defiantly go out for a little hunt. That might relive some of his growing ager.

He heard movement coming from the bed above and not long after Gilbert came slowly down the steers rubbing his lower back and buttoning up his jeans. His eyes met Ivan's as the taller vampire leaned against the sink a blood bag in hand and his fangs prising the packet. He gave Gilbert a look that said get out and putting on his shirt to cover the bruises he did just that without saying a word. Ivan sighed and slumped against the sink. If only his little blonde were here with him. He decided he would go back to bed for the day and hopefully dream of him again. Toris would take care of any business in his place.

X

Alfred and Matthew drifted through the evening thinking about everything they had read in their dad's journal. They had not talked about it since they left Alfred's room but both new the other was thinking about it all.

They were sat on the sofa watching The Avengers when Francis came in with the phone in hand.

"Alfred your little Japanese friend is on the phone for you" he said tossing it to him and walking back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Yo Kiku what's up my man?"

"ah Alfred I was just talking with Antonio and we were wondering if you and Matthew wanted to do something tomorrow evening as we only have a half day at school?"

" Yo Mattie Kiku wants us to hang out tomorrow coz of the half day."

"Ok that sounds good. Tell him yeah."

"Kiku dude that's sounds awesome….. Ok we'll meet ya there. Latters." Alfred hung up the phone and smiled at his brother. "We're meeting him Toni Lovi and Feli at McDonalds tomorrow at one thirty."

Little did Alfred no his friends weren't the only ones he would meet that day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hears the next one.**

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Canada-Matthew

Japan-Kiku

Spain-Antonio

Italy-Feliciano

Romano-Lovino

Russia-Ivan

Germany-Ludwig

**Chapter 7. Encounters.**

Come Monday morning Alfred woke in a good mood. He hadn't dreamed at all last night witch he was thankful for and later on he and Matthew would meet up with their friends and hang.

The first half of the day went by quickly.

Alfred and Matthew then walked the five minute journey to McDonald's to meet up with Kiku and the others.

Marcher wasn't the smallest place in the world but it wasn't the biggest ether. In the centre of the village is where the shops, take outs, movie theatre, bar, and club Carnage stood. Alfred really only cared for two places there McDonald's and Carnage.

As they walked Alfred looked up at the cloudy grey sky. Droplets of rain landed on his glasses and he grumbled to himself about why nature had to pick today to be a total bitch.

He sighed and looked over at his brother who was being quieter than usual today.

"Mattie you ok dude?"

Matthew was distracted from his thoughts by his brother's voice. Looking over his shoulder he gave Alfred a bright smile and said "yeah I'm fine."

He didn't want Alfred to know he had been thinking about the things they had read yesterday in their dad's journal and that they were worrying him. 'What if there are things like vampires and werewolf's out there and what if they did come after Al. He always talks about being a hero and when we were younger he would stand up to those bullies' that would pick on me. He would be my hero but what could he do against a vampire. I wish I could be stronger so I can protect him.'

Any worry Alfred had disappeared with his brother's reply and bright smile.

X

They passed people trying to find shelter from the oncoming rain and the brothers didn't pay them much attention until one girl court Alfred's eye. He stopped walking and turned around as she walked by him and he blinked and adjusted his glasses on his nose just to make shore what he was seeing was real. She had long pointy ears that stuck out from her wavy brown hair and a long scaly tail that came out of a hole in the back of her jeans and swayed behind he legs.

He steered at her as she faded into the crowd until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Matthew who was shaking his head and said "its gunna rain any minute now Al. you can check out girls another time."

Alfred gave him a puzzled look and then looked back to where the girl had vanished into the crowd and then back to Matthew.

"You didn't see that?"

"See what Al?"

Alfred just steered at him before shaking his head and smiling.

"Nothing let's go we're almost there."

He started walking ahead but Matthew just stood there and looked back to the crowd trying to see what Alfred had seen. 'What was he looking at?' he thought to himself before once again recalling the things in their dad's journal. His attention was brought when he realised Alfred was way ahead of him now and Matthew ran to catch up with him.

X

They made it to McDonald's just as the rain began to fall heavily.

Matthew was thankful he decided to wear his red hoody today of all days as they ran to the doors to escape the downpour.

Inside they instantly spotted Kiku and the others in a corner near a window. After getting some food witch in Alfred's case was enough to feed three the two went and sat with the others.

Matthew Feliciano and Kiku sat by the wall on the bench facing the window and Lovino Antonio and Alfred sat in the chairs across from them

They sat there eating and making jokes about Antonio and Lovino's in the closet relationship until something over Alfred's shoulder court Kiku's eye from outside the window.

"Alfred look isn't that the guy from Carnage the other night?"

The whole group turned to where Kiku was pointing and steered at the tall blonde standing under the sign of the video rental store to keep out of the rain most likely.

"Do you guy's no him?" asked Matthew.

"He was eyeing Alfred the other night at Carnage. It was totally wired he just stood there in front of him until this other guy came and dragged him away. Creepy bastard" Lovino replied.

"Amigos I think Alfred has a stalker" Antonio said wile wrapping his arms around Lovino who began yelling at him to let go.

"He's just standing there steering at us how weird" said Feliciano nibbling on a chicken nugget.

"Yeah what a total creeper" mumbled Alfred. "An hey Toni he is not kike stalking me. Don't say scary shit like that" he added.

They watched the stranger for a few more seconds before he randomly left.

The group went back to their food and started new jokes about Alfred's potential stalker but Matthew couldn't smile and laugh happily with the others as he began to worry again over the words of the journal.

-Mostly I fear for Alfred. It's amazing nothing as tracked him yet of made an attack on him.-

'Could that guy be one of the things dad wrote about like a vampire?' he thought to himself. 'If so I want to protect Al.' he looked over at his brother who had appeared to have moved on and was now messing around with Antonio and Lovino. 'I think he'll defiantly need it.'

X

Ludwig had followed his new target all day until he went into a McDonald's where he and a group of other teens he had seen him with before were eating and laughing with each other. He thought about how he and Gilbert used to joke and laugh like that when they were younger and before they had met Ivan.

He watched them as the rain fell in front of him. Luckily the video store he was in front of had a balcony on the first floor with the store name painted across it in big blue letters that he could use to stay dry.

He thought that maybe he should take a photo of the blonde boy apparently named Alfred with his phone to show Ivan but his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the group steering at him.

Not wanting more attention than he was already getting he decided to leave and go back to the warehouse and report the situation to Ivan. He also wanted to get back to Gilbert who had been held up in their room since he had left Ivan.

Ludwig walked away into the rain hoping that it would stop soon and that when he got back he wouldn't have to spend to long with Ivan.

What he didn't no was that Ivan wasn't even there.

X

"So we are going to Carnage now right? I can't wait to win all your money again today Alfred. You know you should take some pool lesions man."

"Shut up Toni I'm gunna win that money back today and totally clean you out to" Alfred said looking back over his shoulder at Antonio and sticking his tongue out at him as the group walked along the street.

Matthew not being old enough to get in to Carnage had said goodbye to the others and left for home.

The rain had stopped by the time they had finished at McDonald's and decided to head to Carnage for a few games of pool. Mostly everyone ells just wanted to try and get their money back from Antonio. The guy was like a freakin pro or something at pool and the others knew better really then to play for cash against him but the thought of beating him and wiping that smug grin off his face was something they all dreamed about.

X

Once inside the club witch was rather full most likely do to the weather the teens headed straight to the pool tables and began to rack up the balls and grab their sticks.

Carnage in the day was different to the buzzing night club it was at night. The place still had an open bar and music but it was a bit more sombre in the day.

After two games and a hefty loss of cash to Antonio Alfred said he was going to sit the next game out.

He made his way down to the bar wanting a coke. He was too young to buy alcohol after all. He sat on a stool waiting for the guy behind the bar to make his way over when someone off to his left court his eye.

The guy was tall really tall and well-built as fare as Alfred could tell with light blonde hair and violet eyes. They had to be contacts or something and must have been one of the people who came in here to escape the rain because he was wearing a long coat and a long white scarf. Alfred couldn't' help check the guy out I mean he was like a supermodel or something like that. He had to be someone famous and what kept Alfred's gaze on him was that he was moving towards him.


	8. Chapter 8

**First of a quick thank you to Gilly B. your comment gave me some ideas for some of Ivan's dirty thoughts in this one and no it's not just you hehe.**

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

Italy-Feliciano

**Chapter 8. My dream guy.**

Ivan walked out of the small alleyway leaving the businessman he had just fed from crumpled against the dumpster tiered and his mind wiped of the event that had just happened to him.

He wasn't one of leaving his victims alive but thought it better then leaving a mangled corpse for the owners of the Chinese takeout to find by their dumpster.

After seeing missing posters for the girl he had drained at the warehouse the other night he figured in a smallish place like this that starting a series of missing people and deaths was not a good idea. Missing people he could deal with after two hundred years of cover ups it was easy to make someone disappear but leaving bodies with fang marks everywhere was like going out in the open and shouting I'm a vampire to the world. Plus he had to think of the rest of his clan, they couldn't go on a feeding rampage but if one of them saw him being careless they would most likely follow.

The rain had stopped witch he was happy about but judging by the look of the sky it could start again at any moment. He decided instead of tracking another random businessman through the streets and risking being stuck in another downpour he would head to the local and only club in the village and find something tastier to flatter and persuade to go back with him to his apartment. There out of the public eye he could devour his prey to his heart's content. Toris or Eduard would take care of the mess. On a day like today it would be easy to go into a crowed club and then slip out again with someone with no one notice.

As he made his way to Carnage turning a corner he bumped into a young boy wearing a red hoody with the hood pulled up.

"I'm so sorry" the boy said looking up at him.

Ivan steered at the boy thinking how much he looked like the blonde from his dream. He knew it was not him of cores. His eyes weren't blue but violet like his, if only a shade or two darker and his hair was longer and lighter. The most obvious difference was his scent. It was plain and simple, nothing like the interesting aroma of his dream boy. Ivan thought about making an easy meal out of this boy but after already having drank from that terribly bland man in the ally he wanted something with a little more flavour and decided to spear the boy.

"It's ok no harm done" he said with a smile and the two carried on their separate ways.

X

Once inside Carnage he scanned the layout taking in the sights sounds and smells around him. The club was much mellower in the day. Having only been a few times all at night he found he preferred it this way. He just hoped he could make it out with his next meal without anyone noticing.

His eyes moved from the jazz group on stage and the crowd in front of them to the left where the pool tables could be seen behind the railing of the raised alcove and standing there leaning on the railing was the boy from his dreams or at least a very good look alike. Ivan would need his scent to say if it was really him or not but in a crowd like this with so many scents mixed together he would haft to get close to the boy to find out.

He leaned against the wall watching him as he leaned over the pool table lining up his shot. Ivan couldn't help watch as the boy wiggled his hips a little as his jeans tightened around his ass. He looked so tempting. The vampire thought about how good it would be to through him onto that pool table and ravish him right there passionately.

After a wile of losing horribly at the game and handing over a lot of cash to a Spanish teen Ivan watched as the blonde made his way across the club to the bar. It didn't look like any of the others he was with were going to join him witch Ivan was happy about. This was his chance to confirm if this was his dream boy.

Stepping away from the wall Ivan slowly made his way over to the bar. It was like his dream come to life when he thought about it. A room full of people, him, and the boy. He hoped that this was not another dream and that when he reached him that the boy wouldn't disappear and Ivan wake in his bed.

As he neared the bar the boy's eyes found his and Ivan found it funny how he was steering at him like he was a movie star or something.

X

Holy crap this guy was really coming over to him. Alfred had guys flirt or try to buy him drinks before but none of them were this hot.

Out of any guy or girl he'd flirt with or would flirt with him this guy mocked them all out of the ball park and he hadn't even reached him yet.

X

Siting on the stool next to him Ivan leaned his arms on the bar and gave the blonde his most charming smile and asked "can I buy you a drink?"

"Shore a coke thanks."

The bar tender came at just the right moment and Ivan asked for a coke and a shot of vodka for himself. He wouldn't drink it of cores. His body would not accept anything other than blood.

He could smell the boy's sweet scent from where he sat. It was him after all. After so long of wanting him to be real and now he was right in front of him.

"What's your name?"

"Alfred."

The name suited him well. It was a strong and bright name and Ivan just wanting to repeat it said "Alfred, that's a nice name."

"Thanks and yours?"

"My name is Ivan."

"Are you from Russia? You have a strong ascent."

"да I am from St. Petersburg."

"Cool so you speak Russian."

"Я могу, если вы хотите, чтобы я."

"Awesome."

"Are you here with anyone Alfred, A girlfriend maybe?"

"Just some friends."

"You are a local here?"

"Yep lived here for years now. It's not a big tourist spot so it's not hard to tell you're not from around here."

"Is that without the ascent?"

"Haha yeah, but I like it."

It's no secret that Alfred liked to flirt and with a hot guy like this he was going to flirt away.

"So are you here for a shoot?"

"A what?"

"You know a movie shoot or photo shoot. I mean you're like a model or an actor or something like that right?"

"No I'm not but it's nice of you to think so."

"So what brings you here then coz I doubt it's just to see me."

"I am looking for… someone. But seeing you has defiantly been my highlight so fare here."

The bar tender gave them their drinks and Ivan paid.

The two sat there talking and flirting for some time before Feliciano came over.

"Alfred you've missed the last two games. Everyone is leaving are you coming?" he asked looking from his friend to Ivan.

Alfred thought it over before replying "na I think I'm gunna stay here for a while. See you guys latter though."

Ivan beamed when Alfred said he wanted to stay with him.

X

After Alfred had finished his coke and sat the glass back on the bar Ivan asked "would you like another drink? You can have something a bit stronger if you'd like."

"I'm too young to buy booze still."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Then there's no problem with having a drink at that age."

Ivan thought back to when he was seven and had had his first taste of vodka.

"Anyway since I will be the one doing the buying I don't think that it will matter."

Thinking it over Alfred decided one drink wouldn't hurt.

"Ok then Shore."

"What would you like?"

With no real idea Alfred looked at Ivan's untouched shot.

"Whatever you're drinking."

"You want to try vodka?"

"Yeah shore."

Ivan smiled at the blonde again and pushed the shot glass over to him.

"Don't you want it?"

"I do not mind if you take it."

Without a second thought Alfred took the shot and as the burning liquid slid down his throat and set a fire in his belly his eyes widened and cheeks reddened.

"Shit that was strong wow."

"Would you like another one?"

"Yeah."

Ivan took the shot glass away from Alfred before calling the bar tender over and ordering another shot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Uooow this is chapters a long one. Smut violence and all that good stuff in this one.**

**Ok so now I don't know what to do after this chapter. I have 2 possible story line paths. 1 Alfred warms up to Ivan (somehow) and we take it from there (not shore how yet but I'll think of something) and there will be smut. **

**2 it's a love hate thing that takes them to Italy and just drama drama drama and smut. I don't know what to doooo. I could use help picking.**

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

**Chapter 9. Vodka shots and hungry kisses can lead to anything. **

After another shot Alfred was defiantly felling the effects of the alcohol. Grinning stupidly he let Ivan walk him out of Carnage and into the fresh air outside.

Ivan kept his arm around Alfred's waist as they walked along the street. The blonde smelled so good it was amazing, like his own personal brand of heroin.

"It's getting dark I sh-should be getting home" Alfred slurred leaning into Ivan's hold.

"I am not letting you go anywhere alone while you're like this. Anyway what would your family say if you showed up like this?"

"They would sh-shower me with kisses."

"I don't think so. You didn't have that much to drink so you're just a bit tipsy. I think you need to walk it off."

"Well I think if we're walking why don't we walk to your place" Alfred said stepping in front of Ivan and wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned up and whispered close to his lips "please" giving the taller man a pout as he leaned down again.

"I do not think my place would be a good idea любить."

"Then where?" Alfred asked as he ran his hands through Ivan's hair and pressed up against his groin.

To be honest Ivan never meant for things to go the way they had but he was happy with the outcome. He had his dream boy pretty much begging for him and even though he was at least a little drunk Ivan didn't care. All he knew was that he'd wanted him from the moment he first laid eyes on him and now he was going to have him.

He led Alfred down a few streets as the street lights began to turn on and they ended up outside Tann Park.

Inside Ivan led them off the path into the small forest that backed the lake.

Once deep enough that no one would spot them Ivan grabbed Alfred by his arms and pushed him against a tall wide tree.

He pressed their lips together in a hungry kiss as he pinned Alfred's wrists by his shoulders.

"I-Ivan ah" Alfred moaned as he started trailing kisses down his neck.

Ivan let go of one of his wrists and pulled his shirt up and looking down he took in the sight of the boys beautiful lightly tanned body before sucking on a hard nipple. Alfred throw his head back against the tree and let out a loud moan from the tingling pleasure Ivan was giving as he licked and sucked at the pick little bud. Ivan let go of Alfred's other wrist and began pulling down his jeans and Iron Man boxers.

Shivering as the night air brushed his naked skin Alfred moaned and wrapped his arms around Ivan's back digging his nails into his shoulder blades through the fabric of his coat.

"Ivan I'm cold."

"Don't worry I'll make it warmer любить."

He pressed his lips to Alfred's again and pulled down his own pants to release his hardening member and dear god it was big. He pulled their lips apart again witch left Alfred panting with lidded eyes that were glazed over in lust. His own cock began to rise from all the attention Ivan was lavishing on his body. Putting three fingers against his lips Ivan commanded "suck."

Alfred let the digit's enter his mouth and began sucking and lapping at them with his tongue coating them until Ivan deemed them ready for his ass. Grabbing him under his thighs with his other hand Ivan lifted him easily higher up against the tree and pushed to fingers inside him.

Screwing his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip with a whimper at the sudden intrusion Alfred wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist pulling him closer as he started thrusting and scissoring his fingers inside him.

"Ahhh i-Ivan more I want haa more."

"You are not ready for more yet подсолнечник."

Ivan added the thread finger to stretch Alfred more and marvelled at how good it felt as he moved his fingers inside his hole. So soft and worm and smooth. Leaning close to his ear he asked "are you a virgin?"

Alfred blushed a bright red and turned his face away from Ivan's gaze. He was acting like a total girl he told himself.

"Y-yes" he said in a reply that was barely a whisper.

That little Pease of information along with Alfred's adorably embarrassed face was enough to send Ivan over the edge. Removing his fingers from Alfred's now slick hole he gave his cock a copal good rubs before pushing the tip through the first ring of mussel.

"This may hurt a little at first" he warned and began kissing his neck again as he entered him with a powerful thrust.

Alfred screamed as pain shot through his body.

"No stop it hurts ahh take it out."

"I said it would hurt at first but I promise it will get better."

To prove his point he started thrusting in and out changing his position until Alfred gave out another scream but this was one of sheer pleasure. Ivan continued to hit that spot at a fast and hard pace witch sent Alfred into a whirlwind of euphoria. His own cock was fully hard and dripping with pre come as his body bobbed up and down against the tree in time with Ivan's thrusts.

"Oh god Ivan haa don't stop ummf-"he was cut off by Ivan's tongue lapping with his in a rough and hard kiss.

In the heat and ecstasy of pleasure Ivan hardly noticed as Alfred's tongue lapped across his lips and teeth trying to enter his own mouth.

"awh" Alfred quickly pulled his mouth away and brought his fingers to touch his lips. "Did you just bite my tongue?... Ivan."

Ivan had stopped his thrusting and his face was downcast. It was just a few drops of his blood but god it was so good.

"Ivan hey Ivan are you ok?"

Ivan looked him in the eyes and Alfred felt his heart stop. His eyes were a blazing almost glowing shade of violet.

He began lapping his tongue over his lips where Alfred had pulled away his bleeding tongue and as he smiled a toothy grin Alfred gulped at the site of long white fangs.

"No way you you're a… a ahhhh."

Alfred screamed as Ivan pressed his body against his and grabbed his wrists pinning them against the tree in an iron grip. He then sank his fangs as deep as they could go into his neck and drank that sweet blood he had only ever experienced in his dream. The real thing tasted so good the dream was no comparison.

"Get off me" Alfred gowned wiggling to try and free himself from Ivan's grip. Raising his hips and pushing his knees against the vampire's waist Alfred forgot Ivan was still sheathed inside him. As he moved on Ivan's cock his sweet spot was hit again and Alfred gasped as the pleasure he had felt before hit him again. Alfred's ass clenched around his erection witch made Ivan gasp and remove his fangs from his neck.

"Do that again."

Alfred just stared at Ivan in confusion for a while before the vampire let go of his wrists and grabbing his thighs began thrusting inside him again faster and harder than before.

Alfred gasped at the sudden motion. His orgasm was so close that he pressed himself lower onto the cock wanting so badly to come.

He came with a slutty moan all over his chest as Ivan continued to pound into him. His ass clenched around Ivan once again and he speed up his thrusting to an inhuman pace felling his own release not fare away. He sucked the still bleeding bite wounds on Alfred's neck as he moaned. He pressed into him a few more times before coming hard inside him.

After coming down quickly from his afterglow Alfred pushed against Ivan's shoulders and shouted "I said get off me."

Alfred's words were soundless to the vampire still licking the wound on his neck.

With all the strength and hate Alfred had in him he pushed Ivan again and sent him off him and half way across the forest.

X

Alfred fell to the ground with a thud as soon as Ivan's hold on him was gone and stared in shock at the spot where he was throne. Blood and come leaked from his sore ass onto the earth below him as he thought about what he just did. He knew he was strong but holy shit he'd never done anything like that before. In a rush to get away he got to his feet and pulled up his jeans before taking one last look at the vampire who was starting to rise and ran as fast as he could through the trees back to the path that led to the park exit.

Ivan's senses were knocked back into place as he hit the ground with a bone cracking slam from Alfred's throw. To say it surprised him was an understatement. 'What is he?' he thought to himself as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up to his feet. Adjusting himself so he was tucked back in his pants and pulling them up properly he looked back at the tree where he was standing a minute ago and his eyes followed as Alfred left and started running away through the woods.

Dusting of his coat he started walking after him. If Alfred wanted a chaise that was fine by Ivan he wasn't going to let him get away now. The warehouse was only a short walk away from the woods if Ivan had to drag him back there and chain him to the wall of his apartment to keep him then he would.

X

As he ran Alfred pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and searched through his contacts until he found Matthew's number and hit call. It was all a bit of a fumble but at least the effect of the vodka was wearing off witch made it easier. Putting the phone to his ear it rang four times before his brother answered.

"Al what is it an where are you? Feli called an said you were staying at Carnage with some guy" came his brother's groggy voice on the other end, obviously he had been asleep.

"Mattie I need help please come get me. Yeah I was with a guy but he… please just come get me."

"Ok ok Al just where are you."

Alfred turned right into a dark alley, pressing his back to the wall and panting from lack of breath before answering his brother.

"I'm in the alley next to the Cut and Style hair place. Please hurry Mattie."

Hanging up the call and leaning his head back against the wall Alfred tuck deep breaths trying to get air back in his lungs and clutched the side of his neck felling the bite wounds. These ones were defiantly not a dream. At least the bleeding had stopped. Wait did this mean Ivan had been the guy from his dream the whole time? He felt a little sick thinking about it. After a while felling a little brave he peaked his head around the alley corner. Ivan was know where in sight witch gave him some relief. He turned back and sank to the ground pulling his knees to his chest making himself as small as possible.

'It's all real all that stuff in the journal it's all real' he thought to himself. Then the fact that he had throne Ivan half way across the woods came back to him. He was strong but not strong enough to throw a guy like that the way he did but the journal said he would have ability's. 'What am I?' he thought as he sat there for what felt like hours fearful that Ivan would come around the corner at any moment and wishing Matthew would hurry and get there already.

X

After Alfred hung up Matthew shot up out of bed and pulled on his jeans and red hoody.

Tiptoeing down the hall and stairs he quietly grabbed his dad's car keys from the little bowl on the table by the door before snacking out. It was almost ten thirty and Francis had fallen asleep on the sofa luckily. Matthew ran down the porch past Dexter who was asleep under the porch swing and across the front yard to the white SUV parked in front of the garage. After years of watching Francis the better at driving out of his to dads Matthew new pretty much how to drive. As long as he didn't case a spectacle he could avoid any cops pulling him over.

Pulling out the driveway he headed for the Cut and Style as fast as he could.

His Phone started ringing again after a minute. Pulling it out of his pocket and hitting loudspeaker he placed the phone in his lap.

"Al I'm on my way in dad's SUV. I'm about five minutes away ok so just hold on a little longer."

He really wanted to know what had happened to his brother to make him sound so afraid. Feli did say he was with a guy what if he did something to him.

"You stole dad's car haha that's pretty big of you bro" Alfred said trying to sound ok but failing. His brother could still hear his worried and scared tone through his sarcasm.

"Almost there Al. it'll be ok I'll take you home and it'll be ok."

"Please Mattie just hurry. That stuff in the journal is like really real. I did something that I… god I don't know how I did it. I'm freaking out and I'm scared Mattie."

"I'm going as fast as I can Al don't worry I'm gunna take you back home."

"That won't be necessary I will take care of him да."

X

Alfred looked up at the figure that blocked the little light there was from the street lights and his eyes went wide with pure terror.

Ivan grinned at the adorable look on Alfred's face as he steered down at him.

Alfred scrambled away on his hands and knees deeper into the alley as Ivan advanced on him. He was still clutching his phone with his brother still on the line as he tried to flee.

X

"Al… Al Al who's there? Al are you ok Al answer me."

"Get the hell away from me….. Stay away….. n-no let me go n-ahh"…..…. "It's ok мой подсолнечника. I have you now and I won't let you go."

Matthew's heart pounded at the sound of his brother's scared screams and the other voice that was obviously not his brother.

"Who are you where's Al?" Matthew shouted picking up the phone. The call ended before Matthew got an answer. He speed up until he reached the alley and rushed out of the car. He ran down the dark alley but looking around could not see Alfred anywhere. His foot stepped on something hard with a crunch and when he bent down to pick it up he held Alfred's phone the screen cracked and black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so this chapter is pretty much about Gilbert and Ludwig and the first time they meet Ivan. **

**Character's in this chapter.**

Russia-Ivan

Germany-Ludwig

Prussia-Gilbert

Lithuania-Toris

**Chapter 10. Memories.**

Earlier that day.

Toris was helping Eduard drag the corpse of Natalia's latest toy to the incinerator in the back of the converted warehouse when Ludwig walked around the corner. When the tall blonde vampire saw the smaller brunette vampire he advanced on him with a very annoyed frown on his face.

"Toris where is Ivan?"

"Oh L-Ludwig um Ivan went out about an hour ago. Urr is there something I can do for you instead?" Toris asked as he dropped the corpses feel.

"Nein I wanted to update him on the new target I've been following. I was hoping to get it done as soon as possible. If you no when he'll be back that would be gut."

"Ah sadly I don't know… umm but as soon as I see him I'll let you no… is that ok?"

"Ja that would be wunderbar. Danke Toris." With that he left the two other vampires to continue their work.

X

Ludwig walked through the maze of hallways and stairs until he was standing outside his and Gilbert's room. He knocked three times on the closed hard wood door before opening.

"Gilbert are you awake?"

"Whaaaat West! Go away I'm sleeping" his brother moaned from under the pile of his and Ludwig's bed sheets.

"It's been over a day now. You know you can't hide away in here forever."

"Like hell I cant. You try having that bastard in you all night and see how you like it."

Ludwig sighed and sat on the bed next to his brother. Pushing a hand under the covers he ran his fingers through Gilbert's white hair.

"You know the boy I've been following I watched him today with a group of other teenagers. The same ones from that club we went to. They were laughing and joking with each other the way we used to when we were younger. I thought of that time when you were ten and I was seven and you convinced me to make mud pies with you in the kitchen for vati's birthday at five in the morning. We made a mess of the kitchen and when we took the tray of mud into his room I tripped and the tray went flying. You remember don't you? That look on his face when he woke up covered in mud….. you remember what happened next right?"

"…..He said whose idea was it and I blamed it on you and said I was trying to stop you."

"And in the end we both got a spanking."

"Haha ja I remember… Ludwig how did we end up here."

Ludwig didn't answer. He just sat there stroking that soft white hair and thought back to that rainy night in Germany fifty years ago.

X

"Nein nein NEIN Gilbert… P-please just hold on a little longer please… don't close your eyes please… SOMONE PLEASE HELP… please…"

"да I will help you so you can stop crying now."

Ludwig looked up at the tall figure standing before him in the rain. Ludwig was on his knees holding his brother dyeing body close to his chest. His chin and nose were nuzzled into his white hair that was becoming flat and wetter by the second. Crimson eyes began to close as blood continued to pool from the stab wound in his chest.

"I could smell him from five streets over. He is losing blood too quickly and will die very soon."

"NEIN please help him please I'll do anything just please save him."

"Very well… he is quiet pretty. I have never seen anyone who looks like him before and I have been around a long time."

"Please… just help him."

The man fell to his knees so he was about the sameheight as Ludwig and began taking his dyeing brother from his arms.

"What are your names?"

"Ludwig… and he is Gilbert."

"Humm Ludwig and Gilbert… I am Ivan very nice to be meetings you… oh I am sorry I am not very good at the speaking the German. You speak English?"

"Yes."

"Good then that is what we will speak from now on yes."

"Yes."

"Good now I will take him with me and he will be all better so goodbye Ludwig" Ivan said standing with Gilbert in his arms.

"NO please wait I want to stay with him."

Ivan stopped walking and thought about his plea.

"….Umm ok you may stay with him… but you will haft to go through this as well if you really want to stay together that much."

"What do you mean?"

Ivan turned with a grin to steer at Ludwig before turning his gaze back to Gilbert. Dropping the albino's legs he held him up by his shoulders before biting into his neck and drinking heavily.

"NOO" Ludwig yelled scrambling up from his Knees and running to grab Gilbert from the man's arms. With his fangs still sheathed in Gilbert's neck Ivan wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up right and with the other, curling his hand into a fist he sent Ludwig flying into a wall as he reached them. Drawing his fangs from Gilbert Ivan said "he has lost a lot of blood so I did not have to take too much. The less human blood is in him the more I can give witch will make this a lot easier when he changes."

His head throbbing Ludwig squinted open his eyes to see Ivan rest Gilbert's head on his chest. He then pulled up Gilbert's wrist and tore it open with his fangs to revile a bloody mesh of muscle bone and veins. He bit his own tongue and putting the wound over the opened wrist he let his blood flow directly into Gilbert's almost empty bloodstream. After a while Ludwig watched as Ivan removed him mouth and laid his big brother on the street rain lashing over him.

"You can wait for him to wake and be his first meal or I could turn you now and you may shear your first hunt witch would you prefer?"

"…What.. a-are you?"

"Hehe you are silly Ludwig is it not obvious what I am."

"…. Your….. A vampire."

"да."

"...I want to be with him. I… I don't want him to wake to all this alone."

"да very good."

Ivan pulled Ludwig away from the wall and bit deep into his neck much harsher then he had to Gilbert. After he had drained him to a point he deemed enough Ivan bit his tongue again as it had already healed and pressed it to the wound on Ludwig's neck. After letting his blood run through his body Ivan sat him down and rested his body against the wall. Ludwig just steered ahead at the body of his brother as he tried to stay awake.

"P… please… let me… let me hold him."

"Ok" Ivan waked over to the body on the ground and lifted him into his arms. He then walked back to Ludwig and placed him in his lap. Ludwig fell into an unconscious oblivion as he clutched his brother close to his chest.

X

"…..dy…lud….Luddy re ar…Luddy are you there?"

Ludwig's eyes opened slowly to the still night sky and pouring rain but it was the voice that pulled him back to reality. He steered down at his brother in his arms who was steering back up at him.

"L-Luddy… I I feel so empty inside. It hurts… it's like I'm so hungry. What's wrong with me?"

"I feel it to it's ok I promise it will be ok" Ludwig soothed nuzzling his face into white hair.

"When you both feel able we will go hunt."

The two brothers looked at Ivan standing in front of them as if they had just noticed him.

"Try to stand."

The two stumbled on to their knees and helped each other to their feel.

"Luddy who is this guy?" ummf I feel so hungry."

"He saved you… Us."

"да he is right Gilbert you would be dead now if not for me and he would be all alone. Now shall we go?"

The two not knowing what to do followed their maker into the rainy night for their first hunt and taste of human blood.

X

"Luddy….. I think sometimes… you should have let me die the night we were mugged and I was stabbed."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed at his brothers words. He pulled the sheets from over Gilbert and throwing them to the floor he pinned him on his back by his shoulders and knees. An enraged scowl on his face Ludwig growled "don't you ever say that again you hear me."

Gilbert steered in shock at his brother's harshness.

"I'm-I'm s-sorry Luddy…. I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever talk like that. Don't you ever make me regret doing this to save you. Don't…. you ever take like… like it would be ok for you to leave me alone." Tears began to fall from his Ludwig's eyes on to Gilbert's cheek.

Wiggling his shoulders free Gilbert wrapped his arms around his brothers back and pulled him close.

"I'm sorry Ludwig I'll never say anything like that again." He pulled his brother to his side and the two laid there together wrapped in each other's arms for the rest of the day as sleep took them.

X

A nock at the door raised Ludwig from his sleep and he looked over his shoulder as Toris entered the room.

"Ah you're here. Ivan is back if you want to go see him."

Ludwig looked down at his sleeping brother curled up in his arms and slowly untangled himself from him before getting of the bed and pulling the blankets over his sleeping body he then followed Toris out the room and though the halls until they were at the stairs to Ivan's apartment.

"Thank you Toris."

Toris left with a smile at his words leaving him alone on the stairs. At the top of the stairs he knocked on the door but before he could open it himself Ivan was already standing there in the doorway.

"Ludwig Is there something you need? I am busy right now."

"I just wanted to update you on the new target sir. Earlier I noticed him steering at a Dragool girl and his scent has become much stronger and I have a name as well Alfred F. Bonnefoy. That is all the information I have at this point…..sir!"

Ludwig just steered at Ivan as he broke out in laughter.

"Sir is something… wrong."

"Hahahahaha no no no Ludwig haha you have done very well that will be all."

With that he shut the door leaving Ludwig standing on the stairs.

'I guess I'll go back to Gilbert then' he thought to himself as he walked back down stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**God this chapter was hard to do. I did like 3 rewrites of the thing. urrrr me brain hurts. **

**gotta say though being a crazy mix of Italian Russian and American and I live in England… am kind of giddy to use my Russian and Italian a bit in this whole thing hehe. Do excuse any mistakes in spelling in any language. Dyslexia I hate you. **

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Lithuania-Toris

**Chapter 11. My sunflower My salvation My confusion. **

'Umm where am i?... Um so soft an warm… what's touching me?... Hands and… Kissing. Oh god it feels so good. M-my chest… Ahh my neck ohh everywhere feels amazing.'

Alfred slowly opened his eyes taking in the view of the night sky from outside the large windows to his left. As his eyes wondered downwards he saw that he was lying on a large bed coated in red sheets and pillows. His mind was brought back to its full senses by the feeling of something kissing along his neck jaw and cheek.

"You are finally awake now да подсолнечника?"

Alfred's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar Russian ascent. Turning his face to steer up into those bright violet eyes and that smiling face that was looking down at him, his face paled and his body began to shack.

"P-please let me go I-I'll do anything-"he was cut off by a finger pressing his lips gently shut.

"Shhh it's alright любить I won't hurt you" Ivan soothed removing his finger from Alfred's lips and replacing it with his own lips. He kissed the boy beneath him slow and soft running his hands up and down his bare chest and sides. Alfred was so afraid but god did it feel good having the large man touch and kiss him. Ivan trailed his kisses from Alfred's lips to his chin and down his neck. Nuzzling his face into the tanned skin of his throat he said "for two hundred years I have been wondering this world alone but now I've found you. You don't know how happy I am right now. I dream of you, I love you Alfred; you've made this dark endless existence bright again. "

Two hundred years, dreams, love… wait dreams. Alfred thought about the man in the black mask in his dream biting into his neck like a vampire… could Ivan be the same guy. He was tall and from what Alfred could recall of the man in his dream they had the same body typ. could Ivan been having the same kinds of dreams as him. Alfred figured it couldn't hurt to ask. "Y-you have dreams about me?"

"да I have dreamt of you for over a month now. I feel in love with you in those dreams and now here you are so real and warm and perfect."

Ivan moved his head to press his lips to Alfred's again. As he pulled away from the short kiss he whispered against his lips "I am so happy I swear Alfred I will never let you go. I will do everything in my power to make you love me the way I love you."

Alfred had no words to respond he just laid there steering up at the man proclaiming his love for him while holding him captive.

"I…I have dreams to… and I think you're in them."

Ivan started running his fingers through his blonde hair and smiled down at him.

"You dreamed about me how so?"

"It it's the same dream over and over again. I'm standing in a ball room full of people and…. Then I see a guy standing by some big wooden doors and… I think… it's you. You come up to me and tell me to go through the doors but then I wake up."

Ivan steered in shock at the similarity of Alfred's dream to his own.

"I have the same dream любить but I'm standing by the doors watching you and then I feel the need to have you go through them so I go to ask you but then I wake up... how long have you been having this dream?"

"Just over a month."

"Me to."

"Really."

"да."

"I-Ivan what do you want? I swear I'll do anything just please let me go. I wanna go back home."

Ivan looked down at his pleading face and laid his head on his chest before answering.

"I want many things подсолнечника. I want you to fall in love with me; we can start with that and take it from there. There is no need to rush things right now."

Alfred steered down at him thinking of something to say that wouldn't result in his neck being ripped out. "Ivan i… I don't know you so falling in love with you… I don't know if I can."

At his words Ivan pushed himself up on his elbows and pressed his forehead against Alfred's their eyes locked as Ivan spoke "you will. I promise you will I will make shore of it."

He leaned down and whispered in his ear "right now though why don't we finish what we started in the woods."

He sucked on Alfred's lips and ran his hand down his waist and along his thigh. Alfred's eye widened and he brought his arm up to push Ivan away by his shoulders. As he did he was in shock to see shackles on his wrists.

"No" he yelled turning his face to the side. He looked at the shackles and noticed they were attached to long chains that were hocked to the wall.

"No!... oh любить you are stubborn aren't you."

Ivan pinned his hands to his sides in and iron grasp before leaning his lips so close to his ear their cheeks brushed. He whispered softly "I don't want to be cruel to you but if you make me I will have no choice. At the bar you said you have a brother… Matthew да? Was he the one you called in the alley. I saw him you know as I was walking away with you in my arms. he got out of a car and ran into that alley and then he came out again crying and drove away. You want to know something ells I bumped into him earlier today. I thought about draining him of every last drop of blood because he looked like you but I didn't. Wasn't that nice of me."

Alfred couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes at the thought of anything happening to Matthew because of him as Ivan continued.

"Now I could never hurt you подсолнечника even if it is a punishment so if you don't behave I shall have him brought here and punish him instead."

"No please don't I'll do anything but don't hurt Mattie please."

"You will behave?"

"…Yes yes I swear."

Ivan sat up so he was straddling Alfred's waist and pressing his knees into the mattress. He looked down at him smiling and thought how beautiful he looked in the moonlight but of course the sun suited him more. "So we shall continue."

He lent back down and captured Alfred's lips in a ravines kiss. Alfred didn't want this but some part of him did. It felt so good when he touched him and kissed him and oh god the sex in the woods. It was his first time so there was nothing really to compeer it to but hey great sex was great sex. Then on the other hand there was the fact that the guy was a vampire and a total crazy mother fucker who was threatening his family. He would have to try and escape when Ivan fell asleep. 'Do vampires even sleep? Ivan said he bumped into Matthew in the day so that means he can go out in the day. Wait of cores he can it wasn't night when we met in the club so and it was just turning dark when we left so of course he can go out in the day. Oh shit the movies got it all wrong. I'm so totally screwed' he thought to himself as they kissed.

Ivan pulled back a little and whispered "I can't wait to be inside you again" before pressing their lips together again. His hands worked their way down Alfred's body until they came to the buttons on his jeans. He began undoing them and pulling them down releasing Alfred's cock and ass. Ivan sat up and moving to one side he pulled of his jeans entirely leaving him naked and spread out on the bed.

It was as Ivan was crawling in between his legs and spreading them wide that the nock at the door came. Not wanting anyone to see his Alfred in such a beautiful state as this he let go of his pale thighs and stud up saying "I'll be right back любить." He blew him a kiss and then in a flash his was standing down stairs in front of the door.

As Ivan talked to the person at the door Alfred sat up and moved to the end of the bed. He wanted to see how fare these chains would stretch. He made it to the railing of the raised platform that appeared to be the bedroom in the large open plan apartment before the chains stopped him from going any further. Great now he just needed to get out of them.

Maybe he could get out through the window, no that wouldn't work it looked like they were very high up. He would break his neck if he tried that. He looked back at the door and saw Ivan begin to laugh and then after a few more words with whoever was on the other side he shut the door and turned back to steer up at him with a big grin across his face.

Ivan slowly walked back across the apartment and up the stairs steering at Alfred standing in the moonlight like a Pease of art.

"You know I was thinking about how we both have the same dream over and over about each other and I want to ask you something Alfred. The last dream you had you were talking to a man with blonde hair and green eyes in it right?" he asked as he made his way up the stairs.

"Y-yes… so it really is you in the dreams. Wait why do you want to know about that?"

"The man… who is he to you?"

"…Why do you want to no?"

Ivan walked up to Alfred and stud so close to him their chests were almost touching and steered down at him.

"Who is he to you?" he asked again more harshly this time.

"He- he's my dad… he was killed last month."

At Alfred's words Ivan stepped back and his face seemed to sadden a little.

"Then…. You are-"he cut himself off and lowered his gaze to the floor.

Alfred steered as he then turned without a word and walked down stairs and out the apartment door.

X

Toris watched the clouds glide across the moon from a large window until he saw Ivan walking down the hall.

"Hello Ivan sir… is uhh everything alright?"

As Ivan stopped in front of him his reply was a back handed hit across the face that sent the brunette to the ground. Cupping his red and slightly bleeding cheek Toris looked up as Ivan continued walking one.

"He's not in a good mood tonight" he thought and then left to go tell the others that it would be another of those nights were it was best to stay out of his way.

X

Outside Ivan stud be the edge of the lake steering out at its beauty. His mind was filled with conflicting and confusing thoughts. 'That Arthur is my Alfred's father… they must be the same then. After what Ludwig just told me… how could they not. I sent him to track the person Arthur talked about before he died but I didn't know anything about them just that it was a he and someone close to Arthur… I never thought it would turn out to be Alfred my Alfred. блин я такой идиот why did I not figure this out sooner ебать…. What do I do now?' mm I'm getting hungry again.' As he walked away from the lake his thoughts went back to Arthur. 'That Englishman if he had just done what I asked this would all have turned out fine but нет he had to be stubborn and try to run from me instead.'

He walked past the entrains to the warehouse and down the path that led to the village. One or two memories would be erased tonight. His head full of thought he forgot about Alfred chained and siting on his bed.

X

Alfred was pulling at the shackles on his wrists as he sat on the large bed. He even tried lubricating them with spit to see if it would help them slid off but no luck he was stuck there at the hands of his captor for now it seemed. Giving up he scavenged around the floor for his boxers and after putting them on flopped belly first back onto the bed burying his face into the pillows. After a while of thinking of his family and friends and hoping for their safety he slowly began to drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay for chapter 12. Secrets come out in this one. Hehehe.**

**And a special big THANK YOOOU to Gilly B for all the reviews advise and general awesomeness. XD**

**Characters in this chapter. **

America-Alfred

Russia- Ivan

England-Arthur

Canada-Matthew

France-Francis

Seychelles-Michelle

Chapter 12. What am I?

DAD DAD WHERE ARE YOU?" Matthew shouted as he ran through the front door.

Francis woke from his sleep on the sofa with a fright as his son shouted for him.

"M-Matthew what is it what's wrong?" he said scrambling to his feet and running over to him in the hall.

"Are you hurt what happened?"

"Dad its Al something's happened. He called me and he sounded scared and asked me to go get him so i… I took your car and-"

"YOU WHAT."

"Dad please just listen. I went to go get him and on the way my phone rang again and then I could hear him screaming at someone to get away and then…. He was gone. I got to the alley he called me from but… dad he was gone and look" Matthew pulled Alfred's broken phone from his pocket "I found this. It's Al's. Dad I think something bad has happened to him. Feli called me earlier and said Al was staying at Carnage with some guy and I think that guy kidnapped him."

Matthew began to cry as he finished telling his dad the events of the night.

"Oh susss mon bébé everything will be ok we'll find him."

Francis cupped Matthews face in his hands and steered into his eyes with a very serious look on his face.

"Matthew tell me now do you know anything at all about the person Alfred was with who might haw taken him."

Matthew thought about it for a moment before answering.

"I think he may be Russian. I heard him speak it over the phone before it went dead … that's all I no. Dad we have to call the police."

Francis paled at the mention of the Russian man.

"No we cannot call the police Matthew. They will not be able to help."

Matthew steered in shock at his dad's words

"Dad why what do you mean?"

Francis looked at his son and in his heart he wished he didn't haft to tell the pour boy this. They lived in a small place and there was only one Russian he knew of around these parts and the thought of him chilled him to the bone.

"The man who has taken Alfred is… he is a vampire."

"Dad… how do you know about vampires?"

Francis raised his eyebrows and replied "how do you know about vampires."

After Matthew explained about Alfred's dreams and their dad's journal Francis just steered at him for a moment before going into the kitchen and screaming out a long string of swears and insults with Arthur's name in them before walking back into the hall to Matthew.

"I know about vampires because your papa told me."

"You knew about all this this whole time. Did you know about Alfred?"

"… Oui. I knew."

"…Dos Chelles no?"

"No she does not no. Matthew your papa and me we wanted to shield you all from this. Your papa told me because he loved me and wanted me to help protect you."

"… I understand dad. But we haft to save Al."

Francis rubbed his chin for a moment before relying.

"I will go and phone an old friend. He has helped us in times before maybe he can help us now."

Francis went into the living room and dug around in the draw of the coffee table before going over to the phone with a piece of paper in his hand and dialling the number on the paper.

Matthew watched from the double doorway as his dad put the phone to his ear and after a while he listened to one side of the conversation.

"Hello its Francis…. Yes …. Thank you…. Its Alfred…... yes he has… Matthew has told me….. No… he's been taken….. I think it's the vampire that was targeting Arthur… yes ….yes….. Yes… thank you Lukas…..goodbye."

Francis hung up the phone and looked over at Matthew.

"If you read what you say you did in that Journal your papa left then you know who Lukas Bondevik is oui?"

"Yes he is the guy who helped dad seal away Al's ability's."

"Yes that's right. Me and your papa have kept close friends with him since then. He will be coming here from Denmark with some others to help."

"From Denmark! Dad anything can happen to Al in that time."

"I no believe me I no baby but this is all we can do for now."

"Dad what are we going to tell Michelle?"

"…Huu" Francis pouted and ran his hands through his hair "we will have to tell her everything."

As luck would have it Michelle walked down the stairs at that moment wearing her baby blue night dress and rubbing her tiered eyes.

"What's going on you two. What's with all the noise?"

Both Francis and Matthew looked at her and then at each other before Francis walked over to his daughter and wrapping an arm around her shoulders he walked her over to the sofa.

Matthew sat on one side of her while her dad sat on the other and they both began to tell her everything.

X

Alfred stud in the centre of the ball room as always as dancers spun around him. He knew he was dreaming and his eyes went straight to the wooden doors across the crowd where the figure that was most likely Ivan always stud. He was not there. As Alfred looked around the room

He saw that he was nowhere in sight. 'Ok this is wired… where the hell is he?' as he looked back at the doors a hand appeared on his shoulder. He looked down at the white gloved hand and then his eyes followed along the green sleeve covered arm and up to the man's face.

"Dad."

Arthur gave his son a look that was filled with sadness love and worry before saying "you stupid git why the bloody hell did you get involved with that blood sucking wanker and…" He trailed off at the sight of Alfred's downcast face. Tears were beginning to run down his cheeks and he could hardly contain the shaking that took over his body.

"Dad… I'm scared… I don't know what to do and I-I I think I've put Mattie and Francis and Chelles in danger. I w-wonna go home dad… I j-just wonna go home. Dad… what's happening to me? All that stuff in your journal... It's all real and… and what the hell am I dad? Please tell me… I'm going crazy please tell me" Alfred cried out in between sobs.

Arthur's face softened into a look of pure sadness as his son continued to cry in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy's shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. He leaned his head on his shoulder and ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Alfred.. .You know you're dreaming don't you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Do you know why that prick isn't standing by those doors like usual?"

'So it really is Ivan then' Alfred thought to himself as he buried his face into his dad's shoulder.

"Why?"

"Because you're asleep and he's not. The only time you have this dream is when you and him are both asleep at the same time. He dos have this dream when you're not asleep but it's not the same thing… it's more of… how do I put this... a play back of the real dream. "

"Why do we share the same dream dad? I don't understand."

"You read my journal, the whole thing right?"

"Yes why?"

"You know I'm your biological father then."

"…. Yeah."

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner. I really am sorry I never told you any of this… You read the part about your… ability's then."

"Dad please tell me what am I? What are you?" Alfred asked raising his head to look at his dad with teary eyes.

"I.. I planned to tell you all this when you were sixteen but every time I went to I just… I got so afraid of how you'd react that I kept putting it off. I just wanted you to stay happy and safe without knowing all this for a little while longer. The reason you have this dream is because new powers are awakening in you. You have the ability to control dreams Alfred and you can pull people as they sleep into those dreams. It's a power I've never seen anyone with but I did know it existed. You are also very strong. When I sealed your magical side away you're… I guess super strength was sealed to."

"Wait wait wait… I really have super strength."

"Hhu yes like me your powers are well there like enhancements of your best qualities. Your strength and this power to manipulate dreams may just be the beginning. You always have been an imaginative one so I guess the power to control dreams dose suit you… You may have other powers that will awaken later on or this might be it I don't know. You should be able to see other magical beings and even smell their scents by now right."

"Well I did see a girl in town with pointy ears and a tail but I don't think I smelled anything."

"humm you will as your magic side continues to awaken you will."

"Wait dad the hole dreams thing started… before you died and your journal said that I would get these power and stuff after… anything happened to you so what's the deal?"

"Yes I thought about that. When I sealed your magic away i sealed the magic you already had. I guess the spell didn't work on powers you would gain as you grew up."

"So you have like these powers to dad?"

"I do but not the same as you. Like I said our abilities are enhancements of our best qualities. Mine allow me to use written and word spells with great effects and like you I can see magic folk."

"… Is that all you can do?"

Arthur gave him a bonk on the head for that.

"awh"

"You sod. Now listen I want you to get away from that Russian git as soon as possible you hear me. Do whatever you have to but get away from him. When you do go back home tell Francis everything and then I want you all to leave Marcher right away it's not safe with him there."

"Ok dad….. Dad tell me what really happened when you… were killed?"

"…Not now lad. Just do as I say."

"How are you here though?"

"I said not now lad. You have to wake up soon and get away."

"… Dad serially what are we?"

"Alfred….. we're-"

X

Alfred blinked his eyes open to sunlight poring over him and slowly sat up running his shackled hands through his hair. He sat cross legged on the comfy soft bed thinking about what his dad had said in his dream. After ten minutes the door to the apartment opened and Ivan walked through.

He looked up at Alfred siting on his bed steering down at him and smiled.

"Did you miss me моя любовь" he said blowing Alfred a kiss.

"Where did you go?" he asked as Ivan waked across the apartment and up the stairs removing his slightly blood stained coat.

"I was feeling a little hungry so I went out for a snack."

He sat on the bed and getting on his hands and knees crawled over to Alfred smiling.

"Did you miss me?"

-"Do whatever you have to but get away from him."-

Alfred thought 'do whatever to get away huu… oh god am I really gunna do this?' If it meant getting away and back to his family he figured sucking up to the vampire would be the best way at at least getting these shackles of for a start.

"Y-Yes I… was waiting for you."

Ivan's smile widened and he pulled Alfred by his waist into his lap as he sat up.

"Really подсолнечник? You really missed me?"

"Yes."

Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist and began kissing along his shoulder. Alfred wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders and let him continue to kiss up his neck.

Ivan was still not shore what to do about Alfred but no matter what he knew he loved him and that came before anything even fulfilling his greatest wish.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh god I have been totally ill so this chapter has taken a bit longer than others but yay I got some down time and have been able to finish it :3 yay. And am thinking of doing art for this story but I don't know what to draw humm. **

**Smutty smut smut in **this** one. **

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

England-Arthur

**Chapter 13. The Things Ya Do For Freedom.**

-"Do anything to get away."-

'Ok so like maybe dad didn't mean '**anything**' but fuck trying to get on this guy's good side and getting him to let his grade down so I can take the first chance I get to get out of here sounds like the best shot I got right now umm… fuck he's a good kisser… fuck what am I thinking.'

Alfred let Ivan's tongue explore his mouth as their kisses depend from a soft brush of lips to a hungry wet and passionate clash of tongues and lips. Ivan's hands roomed Alfred's body finding presser points that made Alfred moan into the kiss and rube his chest and groin against his every time his fingers pressed over one. He found one in the dip of Alfred's back that made the boy brake from the kiss and wimpier as a heavy blush began to spread across his face. His blue eyes were lidded and glazed and his lips were swollen and parted letting soft pants escape them. Ivan thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world right then and he crushed their lips back together as his fingers brushed that same presser point harder witch made Alfred gasp out loud and dig his nails into the back of Ivan's shirt. He grinded up and down against Ivan as his cock began to rise under his boxers. As his arms tightened around the broad shoulders the shackles on his wrists began to clank loudly. Now was his chance.

"I-Ivan" he breathed as he broke away from the kiss "take these off… please."

"They are there for you любить, to make shore you don't go running off and get in trouble. There are those around here who would not hesitate to bit into your pretty neck and make you a meal."

"You mean… other vampires."

"да."

"… I won't run away so take them off they'll just get in the way otherwise."

"Why do you think that?" Ivan asked with a grin as his hands trailed underneath Alfred's boxers and gave his ass a hard squeeze. He drew back a hand and after licking three fingers teasingly rubbed them against Alfred's hole before pushing the digits one by one inside. Alfred couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped his lips as Ivan began trusting in and out.

'God this guys like an undead Doberman all he wants is to fuck… ok… I will admit that that first time was pretty good… until the whole vampire thing came up… and.. haaa shit that feels so good.'

"You feel so tight подсолнечник."

Alfred didn't say anything in reply instead he began removing Ivan's dark grey t-shirt witch Ivan gladly let him before crawling out of his lap and demanded "take off your pants."

Ivan did as told with a little chuckle. He liked Alfred's demanding tone and like fawning over a spoiled brat he happily gave into his command without a fuss. He stud off the bed and undoing his pants let them drop to the floor along with his own boxers. His own cock had already started to get hard from all of Alfred's grinding earlier. As he climbed back on the bed he crawled on top of Alfred and began pulling down his boxers.

Alfred grabbed him by his shoulders and pushed him over so he was straddling his waste. He kicked his boxers off the rest of the way and scooted back so he was sat in-between Ivan's thighs.

"Will you take them off now" he asked as he wrapped his hands around the member in front of him and began rubbing slowly.

The chains linked to Alfred's wrists dropped over Ivan's chest and moved every time Alfred's hands did. Ivan did admit it was a bit of a pain. He reached over and rummaged through the draw of the night stand to his right and pulled out a small key. He sat up and unlocked the shackles as Alfred continued to rube him.

"Ok… enough" Ivan said as he removed Alfred's hands gently. Alfred pushed him back onto his back and after taking a moment to rube his wrists crawled over him. he leaned on Ivan and brushed their lips together in a teasing almost kiss before moving back again and turning around so he was sitting on Ivan's waist in revers cowgirl position. He drew the line at taking the others huge member in his mouth, he had some pride still to swallow and he decided he had to draw the line somewhere. He looked over his shoulder and asked "do you have any lube?"

"нет I don't."

Alfred huffed and turned back around and spitting a copal of times into his hands rubbed Ivan's cock until it was slick. He moved so his hole was hovering over the tip of the large cock and griping it with one hand began to lower himself slowly. It took a copal of tries to guide the tip through the first rings of muscle before Alfred started to press himself down onto the erection feeling all of Ivan slowly enter him.

"Oh god" he moaned letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. As he reached the hilt he let himself adjust to the member inside him and after a copal deep breaths began to move up and down slowly. Ivan's head fell back into the pillows and his hands began to trail up Alfred's thighs and grab his ass giving it a harsh squeeze as he bobbed up and down. Alfred clenched his ass squeezing around the cock every time he rose and loosened as he pressed back down feeling every inch of the man press into him. Ivan groaned at the feeling of the tight heat now surrounding his cock. He was in heaven and gave a rough hard thrust up into Alfred who let out a loud moan of pleasure at the sudden and harsh movement that hit his prostate dead on. His own cock began to swell as it became fully erect.

"Ahhh umm I-Ivannn d-do that again."

Complying with his loves wish Ivan trust hard and deep into him again. He moved his hands from Alfred's ass to grip at his waist and push him down on his cock hard.

"Oh you feel so good любить. Я не хочу, чтобы это остановить ... Боже мой ваша так плотно."

"God ahh I love it when you speak Russia ohh."

Alfred's back arched as waves of ecstasy hit him and coerced throughout his body and his face turned a deep shade of pink.

"Ahh AH Ivan."

"Does it feel good подсолнечник?"Ivan panted as he griped Alfred's sides harder forcing him to go faster as he bounced up and down on his cock.

"Ahhh ah ah haa y-yesss it f-feels so fucking good ha" he replied throwing his head back move and arching his back again as Ivan hit that sweet spot again and again sending waves of pleasure through his body.

"This is amazing haa more ummf faster h-harder ahh."

Ivan fawned it so hot when his little blonde begged for him it sent him over the edge. Still sheathed in him and with his hands digging into his sides Ivan flipped the two of them over so Alfred was on his stomach with his ass in the air while he ploughed into him at an inhuman speed. His hands cupped Alfred's ass tightly as his thrusts became so hard the bed began shack against the wall. It was all too much for Alfred he clenched his hands in the bed sheets and forced himself back further onto Ivan's cock. With a final loud moan of pleasure he came covering his stomach and the bed in bursts of hot sticky come. His ass tightened around the large member inside him giving Ivan a sense of euphoria. Throwing his head back and with a few more thrusts he came hard into Alfred's hole filling him to the brim.

They both collapsed on the bed. Ivan on top and still inside Alfred wrapped his arms around him and turned onto his side pulling the panting boy to press against his chest.

"That was amazing" Alfred panted still hazy with the afterglow of what had just happened.

"Very amazing" Ivan replied nuzzling his nose in blonde hair taking in the scent of coffee sunshine and strangely burgers. Ivan smiled and reluctantly pulled out of Alfred's ass. A river of come began to follow.

"I think I may have overdone it любить" he said looking at the mess they'd made of the sheets and Alfred's body that was covered in a glistening layer of sweat and come with busses beginning to show across his sides.

"No… it was great… totally perfect" Alfred replied in between pants. Turning around in his arms and wrapping his own around his neck he thought 'At least those chains are off' as Ivan grabbed the blackest that pooled around them and pulled it over them.

"Ivan you said you're two hundred years old right. What's it like living for so long? Did you want to be a vampire and the hole drinking blood thing to, dose it taste good?"

Ivan steered down at Alfred as he rested his head over his non-beating heart and replied "Being like this is not something I want or ever wanted. It was forced on me by another. Two hundred years has been a very long time to be alone. That's what it's been like for me."

"But you've got all your other vampire buddy's right?"

"They are members of my clan. They are more like... how you say… annoying family rather than anything ells."

"So why stay with them then?"

"Because they are my clan and if I don't keep them in check then they would act like unruly children with sharp pointy fangs and would run wild. That would cores trouble for the rest of our kind."

"Oh… and the blood thing."

"You get used to it after a while I guess."

"You don't miss food?"

"I do. I miss the taste of vodka more than anything though. After so long a vampire's body will reject anything other than blood. I would like to try a burger though they do smell good."

"Dude you've never had a burger. Man you really have my sympathies."

Ivan smiled and chuckled as he ran his hand through Alfred's hair.

"I have you though now so I am not sad" he said kissing his forehead.

Alfred looked up at him with sad eyes as he mused his last words over in his head.

"You really were lonely this whole time then weren't you?... I guess it would suck if someone turned me into a vampire and I didn't want it and then had to go hundreds of years all by myself… err sorry I guess I'm just bringing up bad memories or something."

"It's ok" Ivan smiled. 'Soon this will all change' he thought to himself.

The two drifted into sleep as the sun began to descend and moon rise. The reddish sky priced into the windows and glazed the apartment in deep shades of orange red and pink. Alfred made himself comfy by loosening his arms around Ivan's neck and curling up at his side rested his head on his shoulder. 'poor guy… I mean yeah he's a little wired but I guess after everything he's been through… if it were me… man just thinking about its gunna give me wired dreams.' That's when Alfred had an idea. 'I can control dreams right… What if I can get into Mattie's dreams? Dude I could tell him where I am… crap I don't even know where I am fuck… maybe we can figure something out… I hope.'

X

It had been a long day after the talk the other night. Matthew and Michelle had both taken the day off from school at the behest of their dad to take in the information from last night. Of cores to the school they were ill including Alfred as Francis put it over the phone. Not like it mattered as it was the last week before the holidays and they wouldn't be the only ones who would skip most likely.

Not only did Matthew and Francis tell Michelle everything they both new about Alfred, their dad, and the magical world but Francis explained to his to kids about when Arthur first told him of all this.

It was getting dark witch made Matthew's heart fill with dread. His brother was in the hands of a monster and he didn't know what to do. If only he had gotten to the alley sooner he could have saved him. That thought was eating away at him. He wanted to protect Alfred from things like this and be his hero but in the end he was powerless to help or do anything to save his brother.

He pulled on his red PJs that were dotted with white maple leafs and crawling into bed hugged his polar bear close to him burying his face into the soft plush as tears began to run down his cheeks. He stayed like that until sleep over take him.

X

He blinked hair away from his violet eyes as it blow in the crisp warm wind. He was standing on a green hill that was covered in little yellow flowers. Below the hill he could see a small town that was only a little bigger then Marcher that was filled with old white houses with red tiled roofs, a church with much the same appearance with the addition of a bell sat atop a tall tower, and a market area filled with stalls that sat open under the gaze of the bright sun shining down on it. The whole scene was framed by more fields full of yellow and red flowers and mountains that faded into the background.

"It's beautiful isn't it Matthew."

Matthew turned from the view below to steer at the man walking out from a small forest that sat behind him.

"Dad… dad DAD" Matthew yelled with a smile as he ran to embrace his father.

"Dad I miss you so much."

"I no Matt I no" Arthur wrapped his arms around the boy with a smile.

"Matthew listen to me now Alfred needs your help. You Francis everyone he needs you all. Now I want you to-"He cut himself off as a third figure came from the trees to join them.

"Al" Matthew beamed and leaving his dads grasp ran over to his brother and pounced on him with an even tighter hug.

"Mattie, holy shit it worked" Alfred grinned at the success of his awesome plan and then he saw his dad standing not fare away.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to try and save you… and while I'm here WHAT THE BLEEDY HELL WERE YOU THINKING" Arthur yelled as he walked over to his son and smacked him across the head.

"When I said do anything to get away from that blood sucking git did that translate as sleep with him to you."

"you… I…you you saw that?... how?"

"I told you before I will always be watching over you… and I bleedy well-meant it."

"Well it got those chains off me. Now I just gotta find a way out off… where ever the hell I am…an where are we?"

"Back there you're in a warehouse conversion that that sits neck to Tann Lake. You know the one you've seen it dozens of times."

"Yeah I know the one. Least I nowhere I am now."

"As for this place it's a small town in Sicily Italy called Valle del sole. When this is all over I want the two of you to tell Francis that the move is happening now. He'll know what it means. I then want you all to leave Marcher for this town. Move straight the way and don't tell anyone who doesn't need to no."

"You want us to leave the country!"

"I want to keep you both safe Matthew. Now Matthew I want you to wake up and drive to the warehouse, I know you nowhere it is to and then park the car out of sight of it and wake the rest of the way there. Then Alfred when that wanker leaves or falls asleep that's when I want you to take the first chance you get to run."

Alfred didn't know why but whenever his dad mentioned Ivan with such harsh names he felt a little sad for the guy.

"Make it outside and run with Matthew back to the car. Drive home an- oh and before you do any of this Matthew tell Francis and Michelle to start packing. Then when you and Alfred get back to the house I want you all to go to the nearest airport and make your way to this town."

Matthew and Alfred steered at their dad and simultaneously nodded when he was done with his instructions.

"Umm dad I've never heard of this place before so… how come I'm dreaming about it?" Matthew asked.

"… When I died I used my powers to cast a spell that would allow my sprit to enter dreams. Dreams are not something that occurs in a person's head when they sleep. Dreams is an astral realm that every person can enter… but only a few can bend what happens in that the realm to their will." Arthur looked over at Alfred as he spoke those words. "I entered your dream Matthew to tell you all this and show you this place. I can still use some ruminants of my powers to show you this place… its sort of like looking at a movie screen. You're not axially there. And you turning up here Alfred... Well I have to say I'm proud that you're learning how to use your abilities. There is something you should know Alfred before I died that vampire prick managed to bite me. I forte him off but he managed to take some of my blood. As my blood was used to cast the spell to enter dreams I believe it allowed him to do so to. That may be the reason he has been appearing in the dream you keep having because I've been there watching you to."

"Did… did he have something to do with your death?"

"Not directly but yes. I'll tell you about it one day I promise but now it's time for the two of you to wake up and do what I've told you."

Their dad began to walk down the hill and giving the two boys a wave and smile began to disappear.

Matthew and Alfred looked at each other as the image of the valley began to fade with their dad and after a few moments of silence Matthew said "I'll tell dad everything when I wake up and then head to the warehouse. If you can make it out and meat me out front we can get away or I can sneak in and find you."

"No Mattie meat me outside but take care dude. Don't let those things find you ok."

Matthew nodded his head "ok Al."

Alfred not knowing how to leave simply tried willing himself to wake and after a while began to fade. With a last smile he vanished leaving Matthew to wake in his own time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok here's chapter 14 :3 I did this while watching a lot of Indiana Jones to get in the right state of mind for coming up with Alfred's daring escape… even though it's so not as awesome as anything in any of toughs movies he he he randommm much but oh well and beforehand I'm sorry about what goes down with Poland in this but it's necessary… and for making Lithuania and Latvia cry… I feel so evil. **

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

France-Francis

Sayshelles-Michelle

Lithuania-Toris

Estonia-Eduard

Latvia-Raivis

Germany-Ludwig

Prussia-Gilbert

Poland-Feliks

**Chapter 14. Escape. **

Matthew's eyes shot open after the dream faded and he dashed from his bed. He changed from his PJs into a clean peer of jeans and his red hoody even quicker than when Alfred had called and asked to him to come fetch him from the alley. Running from his room he flew downstairs to the kitchen were his dad was sitting at the table reading a book with a cup of coffee.

Francis's head shot up from his book as soon as Matthew came barging in.

"What is it what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Matthew sat at the table and explained what happened in his dream with hast.

When he repeated what his dad had said that 'the move is happening now' Francis dropped his cup of coffee and shot up. He rushed into the living room and grabbed an assortment of things from around the room. Photos papers their passports and IDs from a folder in the draw of the coffee table and a few books from the book shelf's either side of the stone fire place.

"Dad what are you doing?" Matthew asked walking in.

"Matthew go upstairs wake Michelle and tell her to pack but only the essentials and things most important to her and then I want you to do the same and if you could do it for Alfred that would be good to."

"Dad… did you hear what I told you about what dad said in the dream. I gotta go get Al back I can't just pack. I'm going" With that Matthew grabbed his dad's car keys and ran out the door. As he got in the car he could hear his dad shouting him from the front porch along with Dexter barking away. He pulled out the driveway and sped down the road in the direction of the warehouse.

X

Alfred opened his eyes slowly and he was met with the sight of Ivan sleeping next to him with his arm wrapped around his waist.

'Please don't be a light sleeper' he thought as he slowly wiggled free from the large arm. He scooted to the edge of the bed and silently got up and started pulling on his boxers and jeans. He saw his t-shirt tossed on the floor across from him but it was directly next to Ivan's side of the bed and he wasn't going to risk trying to get it. He tiptoed down the stairs thankful that they were not wood so they did not creek with every step. As he walked across the apartment he figured Ivan must really like sunflowers because he had them in vases scattered around the whole place. His eyes caught the sight of something that shone in the moon light on a shelf of one of the book cases that lined the long wall. It was a katana sword resting on a stand without a sheath and as Alfred drew close he saw there were splatters of dried blood across the blade. 'I am so taking this' he thought as he reached up and grabbed the weapon by its handle. It would defiantly come in handy if he ran into anything on his way out. In his heart he did hope that he wouldn't have to use it on Ivan though. Even though this was the guy who kidnaped him chained him to a bed bit him had sex with him against his will…. Ok so maybe that last one was consensual kinda… but still he didn't want to hurt the guy.

Making his way to the door everything seemed to be going well until he heard a grown coming from the bed that made his blood run cold. He spun around and backed up against the door with a look of pure horror on his face.

Ivan gowned and mumbled in his sleep as he shifted under the bed covers but did not wake. Instead he nuzzled his face into Alfred's pillow taking in his scent that still clung to it.

Alfred sighed with relief as he settled in his sleep again and watching him for a few more seconds he built up the courage to slowly turn the door handle and open the door very cautiously. After dipping around the other side he closed it even more so before hastily running down the staircase and down a long hallway. It wasn't until he reached the end that it accrued to him that he had no idea witch way to go to get out. He figured it would be best to just go straight and hope for the best.

"Like hey there what are you doin like wonderin about here shirtless cutie and at night to. Don't you like know what scary things live here? "

Alfred spun around at the sound of the voice behind him and hid the sword behind his back. At the other end of the hall was a man leaning casually against the wall with shoulder length bright blonde hair and even brighter green eyes that were steering at him hungrily. He was wearing a bright orange night shirt with lace around the collar and pink striped PJ pants.

"So like you look totally lost so why don't you come and have dinner with me."

Within a second the guy was standing not at the other end of the hall but standing right in front of Alfred's face. It was like he teleported from one end to the other within the blink of an eye.

"Or more like why don't you be my dinner" he said with his Polish ascent and grinned showing off his white fangs.

"Dude are you trying to freak me out or something?"

The vampire's grin fell and a look of disappointment replaced it.

"Like yeah."

"Man you're not the first vamp I've come across and defiantly not the scariest. I mean have you seen the big Russian guy upstairs."

"You like no Ivan huh… well I like guess he won't mind if I like totally drain you a little."

"I doubt that."

Alfred swung the sword from behind his back and with a single swing sliced through the vampire's chest.

The blonde vampire looked down at the wound that was dripping blood down his front with a surprised look on his face and then back up at Alfred "….Like… you just cut me-"

He was cut off as Alfred swinging the sword again and cutting his head off.

"hooou shit what have I done wait he wasn't human so I can't get done for murder… right."

He backed away from the decapitated corpse still gripping the sword as if he was expecting it to come back to life.

"Dude the movies really **really** got it wrong with these guys."

He ran down the nearest hall and down a long winding set of stairs. As he reached the bottom he began to hear sounds coming from above and a blood curdling scream that echoed of the walls of the hole warehouse. 'Maybe they can smell the blood from that guy. And shit that scream don't sound good fuck I gotta get out of here."

At the other side of the hall he was on he saw another winding staircase that led down and figured that's where he needed to go so he took off running again.

X

"AAAHHHHHAAHHHH."

Toris screamed in agony as he woke in his bed to pain rapidly shooting throughout his entire body.

"AAAHHH FFEEELLLLIIIIKKKKSSS" he screamed his lovers name as he curled into a ball with tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

Eduard and Raivis burst through the door with Ludwig and Gilbert running in not long after. Eduard gathered Toris into his arms as the brunette continued to cry and scream hysterically. Others had begun to gather at the doorway to get a look at what the commotion was all about.

"W-what happened?" Raivis asked to know one in particular as tears of worry began to swell at the corner of his eyes. Ludwig looked down at him with a sad face. Raivis was only fifteen when he had been turned ninety years ago after almost dyeing from pneumonia in a rundown hospital in a very pore part of Latvia. Being as old as he was now (being a vampire and all) he still acted like a little kid. Ludwig thought he should know what Toris's actions meant by now.

"A vampire would only act like that if his mate were killed."

"You think something happened to Feliks?"

"Eduard you know as well as I that that's the only reason Toris would be acting this way."

"…You're right… I'm sorry Toris…. We'll go look for his body right away" Eduard said trying to sooth Toris in whatever little way possible.

"We'll go right now. Come on Luddy" Gilbert said walking to the door. Ludwig gave Toris one last sympathetic look before following his brother. Losing a mate was the worst pain a vampire could indoor. It was worse than dying.

"S-so who's g-going to tell Master Ivan a-about this?" Raivis whimpered.

Everyone looked at him with dared on their faces. That was something no one wanted the pleather of.

X

As Alfred made it to the bottom floor he found himself in a large foyer with a cream coloured marble floor and white and red walls. Across the foyer was a peer of metal double doors that were probably there from before the place was converted.

He ran and pulled them open but before he started running again he heard another scream but this this time he knew the voice all too well.

'Ohh shit he woke up' he thought as fear and dread began to flow through his body. That's when he started running again.

X

Matthew felt his gut churn as he saw the warehouse come into view. He parked the car behind some bushes out of view of the place and getting out began making his through the shadows as close as he could get to the front doors. He prayed that Alfred would make it out ok. He was only a few feet away when he saw the doors open. As soon as he saw Alfred he opened his mouth to shout to him when he heard the scream that was more like a growl.

Alfred ran out the doors in his direction and his eyebrows rose at the fact that he was shirtless.

"ALFRED" he called and his brother's eyes locked on him. Alfred ran to him with a grin and tackled him with a hug.

"Mattie you came you came oh man I'm so happy to see you."

"Same here Al but we gotta go right now."

Matthew grabbed him by his wrist and started running to the car. They had just got in and slammed the doors shut. Matthew turned and pulled out from the bushes and was about to speed away when they both saw a tall figure appear in the light of the doorway.

"Mattie dive."

"Is that a v-vampire?"

"MATTIE DRIVE **NOW**"

With his brother's scream Matthew sped away from the warehouse as fast as the car could go. They drove down the road that would take them the fastest way home thinking they were safe the further away they got until something crashed onto the car roof.

"Mattie drive faster."

"i-I can't I'm going as fast as I can."

"Shit… stop the car."

"ARE YOU KIDING."

"Mattie do it do it fast."

Matthew stamped on the brakes and the car came to a screeching holt. The figure on the car roof flew forward and crashed over the hood of the car and onto the pavement below with a role. The headlights shone lighting the body and Alfred's eyes widened.

"Ivan" he whispered to himself.

"Hell with this" Matthew gowned and hit the accelerator.

"What are you doing?"

"Making shore this asshole doesn't get back up" with that he sped up and ran over the vampire as almost full speed as he was getting up. Blood splattered over the front of the car and the brothers jumped in their seats as they ran over the body. Picking up speed they sped away. Alfred couldn't help looking over his shoulder as they got further and further away. Ivan was lying in a pool of blood crumpled and Brocken. 'Fuck….. Please don't be dead' Alfred thought sadly.

X

Matthew tolled Alfred about Francis and how he knew everything and that along with Matthew they both tolled Michelle everything to and what they were going to do now. They made their way back home without any trouble after that. After parking the car they ran into the house to find Francis and Michelle placing suitcases by the door.

"Oh my god you're ok" Michelle screamed hugging Alfred and then Matthew.

"Yeah Chelles we're both ok…. So we really are leaving?"

"We are leaving here tonight" Francis stated "I have packed your clothes and other necessity's so go upstairs and pack any other things you want to bring but pack light. We'll leave as soon as you're done and Alfred why are you shirtless?"

"Dad that's not important now where are we gunna go and what about Dexter?"

"I have left Dexter with the Greenstones next door and we are going to stay at the motel in Portersville in the next county for a while. I called Lukas and told him to meat us there when he gets here and then we will head for the airport in a few days now go go upstairs both of you we don't have time chit chatting."

The boys looked at each other and headed up stairs. After gathering their things they helped their dad and sister lowed the luggage into the car but not before Francis had a small flip out over the state of the front of the thing. Cramming in with Francis and Michelle up front and Alfred and Matthew in the back with some of their bags that wouldn't fit in the boot they drove off. The sun would be rising soon and they wanted to be as far away as possible by the time it did. As they drove Alfred steered out the window at the passing scenery His thoughts were of Ivan and nothing ells. Some part of him deep in his heart wished he was ok but at the same time he was scared of him coming after him and what would happen to his family if he did.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I actually came up with this chapter before the last two :3 have no idea what to do next though. Like seriously I have hit a mega wall bloke here. Anyway mega smutty smut in this one hehehe well I was having a True Blood marathon when writing it and half that shows basically porn so I guess I got some new found inspiration from it hehe was thinking whether or not to put up this one coz I think I put a little too much into it if you know what I mean and last off I'm giving up the secret of what Alfred really is coz I can't be assed to drag that out any more and it's a bit random but Oh well. Anyway I hope you Enjoy.**

**Characters in this chapter. **

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Estonia-Eduard

**Chapter 15. Good Dreams.**

The motel room was small with tearing floral wallpaper that was stained in places by god knows what. There was one window by the front door that let the sunlight shine through. The only things in there were to double beds with a small wooden night stand in between. A broken TV on the wall and a mirror. A small bathroom was behind a door at the end of the room with a toilet shower and sink in it that no one really wanted to use. Francis and Michelle were trying to get some sleep in one bed and Matthew was asleep next to Alfred who was steering up into space. He was still thinking about Ivan and hoping against hope he was still alive. 'Maybe if he's unconscious or even just asleep I could get through to him in my dreams. I could even… well if he's not to mad maybe we could even do it…god I'm like a freaking sex addict' he thought. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

X

The sun was high in the sky witch did not help the fact that Ivan was pissed no he was absolutely infuriatingly livid. with blood running down the healing wound on his head and blood completely covering his ripped and torn close he stormed through the front doors of the warehouse (which he nearly tore off in the proses). Everyone there could see as well as sense it. he had left earlier in a blind rage as well but they had no clue why. Some gossiped about seeing him back a copal of nights ago with a boy in his arms and that his rage might have something to do with that but they didn't know. What's more they still had to tell him about Toris and Feliks. That job ended up falling to Eduard by a unanimous vote that he was not thankful for.

Ivan had stormed up to his apartment and was throwing anything and everything he could grab in a fit of rage. His thoughts were full of hatred and it was all directed at the persons in the car that took his Alfred away and run him over. He had not got a good look at them but he did recall seeing blonde hair and violet eyes that strangely looked familiar but he couldn't quiet place the face. They had not only taken the one he loved but also the only chance he had of having his with granted.

Eduard timidly nocked on the door of the apartment before pocking his head in.

"Errr master Ivan there's a situation that errr-" he paused with a shiver of fear when Ivan turned and glared at him mumbling a string of "kol kol kol kol kol" in his anger.

"WHAT EDUARD" he yelled throwing a vase of sunflowers at the door.

"Eumm F-Feliks is d-dead a-a-and Toris is… well… he was his mate so… you know. Urr and what s-s-should we do about Feliks's body?"

"Just throw it in the incinerator."

"B-but sir isn't that a little i-insensitive?"

"JUST DO IT."

Eduard left swiftly not wanting to infuriate him anymore. He would go to the others and tell them to berry Feliks out back for Toris's sack.

Back in his apartment Ivan was starting to charm down a little. Picking up his sofa and turning it the right way up he dropped down on it and throwing a cushion over his face to bloke out the sun he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

X

Ivan steered at the strange sight in front of him with a puzzled look. He was surrounded by darkness but as he walked forward not knowing what ells to do he began to see something surrounded by light up ahead. As he drew near his eyebrows rose at the sight of the large bed that resembled his own surrounded by hundreds of little flickering candles that floated in the air around it. The candles despite the quantity the candles gave just the right amount of light and warmth to create the perfect mood setting for a romantic evening. Furthermore as he looked down at himself he realised he was completely naked.

"You're here" a voice chirped from behind him. He turned around to face the blackness as a figure began to emerge. He knew who it was though from the voice alone.

"Alfred."

Alfred smiled at Ivan's steer that was a mixture of surprise curiosity and possessiveness.

"I thought this would be a good change from the usual dream we keep meeting in" Alfred cooed as he walked up to him also totally naked.

"You left… who took you?" he growled.

"I know I did… and… I-I can't say" Alfred pouted lowering his gaze to his feet. Ivan felt hurt spread throughout his still heart. "Why are we here?"

Alfred gave Ivan a confounded look "dude seriously! I mean we're both naked and standing in front of a dead sexy bed. Did you really just ask that?"

"… I still don't understand… you left."

"I know… I had to… but I still wanted to make shore you... that you were ok after… well the hole running you over with a car thing and I… wanted to-to be with you again… a little" Alfred mumbled out the last part with a blush.

"You did!"

"Yes."

Ivan walked up to him and cupped his face in his hands.

"I love you Alfred. I will always love you. You are the only one I will ever love."

"…Ivan I think I should well… I think I should tell you… I'm… not a normal human. I can control dreams like this one and I'm strong… i-I'm-"

"I know what you are" he said wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and pulling him close so their bodies pressed against each other.

"You know what I am!"

"да the other day one of my clan told me that the one I had him tracking was a boy named Alfred F. Bonnefoy. When I realised it was you I knew you were one of them. I was… a little stunned that the one I fell in love with in my dreams was also one of the beings I had been searching for in the real world for over a hundred years. I-"

"Shush" Alfred pressed a finger to his lips "you don't have to explain right now. But we soooo gotta talk about this later."

He leaned up and replaced his finger with his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. He chuckled a little into it as his eyes fluttered open to catch Ivan's wide eyed court by surprise expression that turned into one that was drowned in lust. Wiggling free from his embrace and breaking the kiss Alfred walked back until his legs made contact with the bed. Dropping down on it he crawled back over the soft sheets. Dropping his head back to sink into the pillows he sprawled out his body in a very seductive position and wiggled his finger motioning for Ivan to join him. Ivan eagerly took the invitation. He climbed over the beautiful body that glowed from the candle light and pulled him into another kiss. This one much more farce and ravaging.

"Do you want this?" Ivan asked parting their lips slightly.

"Yes."

He pulled Alfred up by his shoulders and into his lap as he sat back cross legged. He ran his hands along his tanned well-toned waist and chest until his fingers began to play with his pink nipples.

"Ahh that feels so good naaa" Alfred moaned,

"Turn around" Ivan ordered.

Alfred did as told and scooted around in his lap so his back was pressed against his chest.

"Ah Ivan."

Ivan's arms wrapped possessively around his waist pulling him closed against his chest as he trailed harsh kisses and bights along his shoulders and neck. The bights were enough to leave red marks wherever his teeth and fangs left them but not deep enough to draw blood. the sensation sent tingles of pleasure down Alfred's spine.

"Alfred… my Alfred… mine… all mine" Ivan gowned in-between kisses as his hand moved down Alfred's stomach to rub his hardening cock. Alfred couldn't help the whimpers and moans that escaped his lips at the attention Ivan was lavishing over his body.

"Humm I-Ivan don't st-hhhaaa-op umm feels so good ahh … f-fuck me haa please fuck me now."

"Soon моя любовь… soon."

Alfred began to pant loudly and stretched out his legs as Ivan pumped him faster.

"Ivan i-I'm gunna cum naa."

"Cum for me then."

Alfred screamed loudly as he came all over Ivan's hand and his own chest. He slumped back against Ivan's chest in a haze as he brought his cum socked fingers to the boy's lips.

Alfred opened his eyes that were glazed over with lust and took the fingers into his mouth and began sucking and lapping at them with his tongue. He swallowed like it was sweet sugar running down his throat. As he let the now clean and slick digits pull away from his mouth he hardly had time to draw in breath before Ivan's tongue clashed with his. He turned so he was facing him with his legs wrapped around his waist and ran his fingers through his hair. As they continued to deepen their kiss he rubbed himself against Ivan's totally hard erection. So soon after coming his own began to rise again but hey he controlled the dream. All that mattered to him was giving Ivan whatever he wanted and submitting to him and letting him dominate and ravish him to his heart's content. Ivan pushed Alfred back into the soft plush bed sheets and wrapped his arms around the dip of his back as he fell on top of him not once bricking their mouths apart.

"Please screw into this bed" Alfred pleaded again as his want for the vampire grew and grew. Ivan ran a hand down Alfred's back and pressed two fingers against his hole but before he could press in Alfred's fingers entwined with his stopping his entrance.

"No don't just…"

"It will hurt you if I don't do it."

"No it won't" Alfred gave him a reassuring genital kiss "trust me I want you **now**."

There was that demanding tone that made swoon and want to crumble to his every whim. He moved his hand to grab Alfred's side tight and lined himself up against his puckered hole. With one thrust he sheathed himself fully inside his warm tight walls and god ti felt goo.

"Oh you feel so good."

"Umm… m-move" Alfred moaned and as to spur him on even more he bucked his hips slightly. Ivan took the hint and began trusting in and out at what seemed to Alfred an agonisingly slow pace.

"Ivan faster h-harder."

Ivan obliged picking up his pace he pounded into Alfred's ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around them along with Alfred's every moan and pant. As good as it was it was still not enough for Alfred and he could tall Ivan was holding back. He wanted him to throw him down pine him to the bed and fuck him like an animal. He pushed Ivan back by his shoulders as he continued to thrust into him.

"Haa Ivan ahh Ivannn" he called. Ivan's eyes focused on Alfred's and he stopped his movements and pulled out.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No it's just you don't have to hold back." He pushed himself up on his elbows so his lips brushed against Ivan's and whispered "don't hold back d-" he was cut off by Ivan as he flipped his body on to his stomach and pushed him into the sheets. Not a split second later he forced himself inside Alfred again with a low grunt. Ivan's erection seemed to grow larger as he pressed all the way in again (If that was even possible). He lifted Alfred's ass up off the bed by ruffle grabbing his thighs and digging his nails into his soft skin. He began wildly thrusting into him so hard and fast hitting his prostate almost every time. Losing all control of his limbs Alfred became an instant moaning screaming wreck and melted into the bed. Using his knees to support his body Ivan grunted like a raved beast in time with his thrusts going deeper and deeper inside what what's his. Yes Alfred was his. He was his to clam. If anyone tried to so much as touch what was his he would rip them in half before they could lay their filthy hands on him.

Alfred could feel his orgasm approaching fast.

"Ahh ah ahhh I-haa-ivannn I'm ghaaa c-coming naa."

"Do it then."

With a loud gasp Alfred cam all over his chest and the bed below him. Ivan through his head back with a moan of pure pleasure as Alfred's walls tightened around him but he was not done not even close. Alfred's body rocked back and forth and his clouded mind then thought of just waking up walking out the motel back to Marcher if he had to. There he would storm into the warehouse walk right up to Ivan and let him have him like this back in the real world. Ivan leaned over his back and wrapping his arms around his waist whispered in his ear "I love you."

Alfred realised his dick was already hard again as Ivan began stocking his shaft. He cam again into his hand with another drawn out moan but Ivan didn't shop stocking him. he cam three more times before Ivan flipped him over onto his back. Leaning back he admired the body beneath him with a smirk. Alfred was covered with a heavy pink blush and a combined mixture of cum and sweat. His hair was wet against his head. His face was so beautiful. Cum had managed to shoot onto those flushed cheeks. His adorable lips that were parted and gasping for breath and his eyes were lidded pools of sparkling blue oceans that gazed at nothing but Ivan. Ivan's eyes glowed as he dipped down and nuzzled his face against Alfred's and began trailing kisses from his lips to his neck. he grazed his fangs over his creamy skin.

"You can bight me."

"Are you shore?"

"Yes."

Alfred leaned his head to the side exposing his neck further. Ivan's fangs dug possessively hard and deep into his neck. it felt so amazing trusting into his ass and drinking from him at the same time that with a few more well placed thrusts he removed his fangs and moaned as he came filling Alfred's abused hole to the point where cum was seeping out around his cock.

"I love you so much Alfred" he panted as he leaned in for a deep kiss. Their tongues clashed against each other until Alfred at least had to pull back for air.

"I… I love… I love you to"

Ivan pulled out with a moan of both pleasure and sadness at leaving Alfred's amazing heat and pulled him against his chest. The two wrapped themselves around each other in a tight embrace as they kissed passionately.

"I will come and find you you know and then I will kill those who dared to try and take you away from me. I will show them who you belong to" Ivan growled pulling Alfred painfully tight to him. Alfred new he should have been afraid of his possessiveness but he just clung lighter to him.

"Yeah I know you will."

"Tell me where you are?"

"…I can't."

Ivan rubbed his hand along Alfred's spine soothingly "I thought you would say that but I hold true what I said I will find you."

"I know."

"Until then will we meat like this in dreams again?"

"Yes. Next time let's do it in a field of sunflowers." Alfred was grinning giddily at the thought.

"I would like that" Ivan smiled back.

"I really do love you Ivan."

Ivan's smile grew as the blonde snuggled his face into his chest and closed eyes as he spoke those words. He kissed the top of his head and as his own eyes began to close he whispered "I really love you to… my little fairy."


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I said I had a total bloke before but after reading the last chapter twice I am inspired with new ideas so here's chapter 16. I might go up to twenty chapters with this. I don't know how to end the whole thing though. I'm just going with the flow right now but if things go well and people like this story I might start a sequel to it. I have an idea for it and lets just say General Winter makes an appearance as the main villain. **

Characters in this chapter.

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

France-Francis

Seychelles-Michelle

**Chapter 16. Future Change.**

-Through my research into the history of my family I have discovered that eight generations ago a woman of the fay married one of my ancestors. The look on my face must have really been something when I founed he dairy and read her secret confession of that she was. I founed it amongst the other bits and pieces in that old trunk that my family had handed down from generation to generation that I keep in the attic. One day I will place this journal that I am filling with research on the magical world and my own experiences with it into that trunk. I hope that I will be able to pass it on to my children if I ever have any then if they turn out like me they won't have to wonder or be afraid. they will know everything. Yet I also hope that any kids I do have won't turn out like me to. From what I have found fay blood is strong and dominant so like I inherited it from my mother my kids will most likely inherit it from me.-

"Dad what are you reading?" Matthew asked as he emerged from his shower. A towel wrapped around his hair and another around his waist. In the twenty fore hours they'd been in the motel room he had been the first one to brave the horrid bathroom.

"Humm oh it is your papa's journal. I had just started it. I wanted to read it for myself" Francis replied lifting his gaze from the book. "Matthew where is your brother?" he asked looking around the room.

"Outside" Matthew pointed to the window. Alfred could be seen through the closed thin cream drawn curtains.

"Do you want me to bring him in?"

"No no I just don't want him wandering to fare away. With everything that's happening I want all three of you to stay close."

"Don't worry dad we're not going anywhere" Michelle chirped in from where she sat on Alfred and Matthew's bed painting her toenails.

The motel was a double story building and their room was on the second floor. Outside Alfred was leaning his elbows against the dingy white and blue tiled railing that stretched from the stairs to the fare end of the building. He was looking out over the parking lot the street and trees that made up the surrounding scenery. It was midday now and he had been out there for a copal of hours just thinking. He had woken up early after his time with Ivan in dreams and was thankful that he was the first one up as he had a major case of morning wood and it looked like it wasn't the first erection he had had as he slept if the sight of the cum under his boxer was anything to go by. In the proses of reliving himself of his wood he wondered if Ivan woke with a hard on to.

As he leaned there lost in thought he came up with ideas for their next meeting. The one where they were in a field of sunflowers still seemed to be number one on the list though especially since Ivan seemed to like the idea a lot to. Alfred made a promise to himself that before anything sexual happened the two of them would have to talk about a few things. He knew Ivan would most likely try to get him to tell him where he was right now but as much as he wanted to let Ivan come for him he was not about to put his family in danger. He had already lost his dad and he now knew that Ivan had something to do with it. That thought ate away at him. He had feelings for the guy who may be the cause if not the head honcho behind his death. 'Oh god if dad saw me and Ivan together before… shit what if he knows about what we did in that dream. I am screwed' he thought to himself. God he felt like the worst son ever. He was probably going to get a massive scolding as well as beating the next time he saw his dad in dreams. His dad would kill him. 'I wonder if it's true that if you die in a dream you can die in reality to.' He jumped almost through the roof with a scream as Matthew poked his shoulder. He was fully dressed now in a blue T-shirt and black jeans and was trying not to laugh at Alfred's terrified face.

"You ok Al? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"J-Jesus Mattie how do you do that."

Matthew cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look. "Do what Al?"

"How do you always manage to sneak up on me like that? It's like you just appear out of nowhere."

"I didn't sneak up on you I've been standing here next to you for like a minute. You really need to pay attention to your surroundings more."

"Whatever dude just don't do that again."

Matthew just gave him a crooked smile and nodded his head as he turned his gaze to steer out at the not so great view ahead of them.

"Where you thinking about those vampires?"

"Err yeah I was."

Matthew through an arm around his shoulders "it'll be ok Al. I won't let those things hurt you I swear… i-I'm sorry I couldn't get to that alley sooner. If I had I could have-"

"Mattie it's ok. What happened… it wasn't your fault. You came for me. I'm happy I've got a little bro who'll look out for me" Alfred smiled.

"I could have done more." It was obvious Matthew was mad at himself and upset about the whole thing. if the tone of his voice wasn't enough to show that then the tears in his eyes were. "I could have gone faster and got to you before… urrr Al?"

Alfred had pulled him into a tight hug and was leaning his head on his shoulder. "It's ok Mattie it's really ok please don't cry bro. I would never forgive myself if I made you cry so please don't hate yourself please."

Matthew hugged him back and drawing in a ragged breath forced back his tears "… ok."

The two of them stayed like that until Matthew asked "so you wanna tell me about that sword you stashed under the back seat of the car before we got to the house the other night?"

"Err welllll I kinda took it when I escaped."

"Did you use it?"

"Yeah I killed one of them well I think I did anyway… I cut its head of so I think he's dead."

"You really killed one… what do you mean you think he's dead? When you cut someone's head off don't they usually stay dead?"

"Well yeah but we're talking about vampires here man. They normally regenerate or if they do die they're supposed to turn to dust and ash aren't they"  
"Al this isn't a movie."

"No shit if it were Blade or Buffy would be here right now… oh and vampires wouldn't be able to go out in the sun and-"

"THEY CAN COME OUT IN THE DAY!"

"Jeez Mattie ya don't have to yell but yes they can. I met Ivan at Carnage in the day."

"Ivan! Is that the one that took you… is that the vampire I ran over?"

'Crap why did I open my mouth. Man I need to think before I speak.' "Errr yeah that's him."

Matthew was speechless for a while. "Did he do anything to you?"

"What!... like what?"

"Well did he bight you or… rape you?"

First met and in dreams and they had had sex a though times but it's not like he really protested any of it. Well maybe a little the first time but aside from that and the kidnapping thing everything ells had been kinda good. He didn't want to tell Matthew any of that especially not that fact that he was still seeing Ivan in his dreams or even that he liked him. He thought of how he had told Ivan he loved him. He wasn't shore if he'd call it love really. He was in a haze after the amazing sex when he had said it. He had only known him in his dreams for almost two months and awake it had only been less than a week. Could he really call it love?

"Mattie I don't really wanna talk about it… but I'm totally ok really. I'm here in one peace right?"

"Yes. Ok Al you don't haft to talk about it but what about when dad asks about it coz you know he will eventually."

"Then I'll just say the same thing because I really don't want to talk about it."

"Hey you two dad wants to talk to us inside" Michelle hollered from the door.

The three siblings walked back inside the room as Francis hit end call and dropped his phone on the bed. "I just talked to Lukas and updated him on everything. He will be here tomorrow night with his brother and four others so we all just have to sit tight until then ok."

"Ok. Is that all?" Alfred asked throwing himself on his bed.

"Well Alfred i actually wanted to know if you wouldn't mind talking to me and hopefully Matthew and Michelle about what happened to you."

Waw that was timing for ya. Alfred sighed and looked at his dad. "I don't really want to talk about it… right now anyway. Maybe later ok."

Francis copied his sigh but his had a hint of disappointment to it. "That's ok. Later then."

The rest of the day went by with Alfred and Matthew playing on their PSPs that they grabbed from their suitcases. Francis continued reading his husbands journal and almost started crying at the parts that mentioned to two of them. After a few reassurances to her dad that she wouldn't tell anyone were they were Michelle spent the time texting her friends.

As the moon began to rise the fore began to fall asleep one by one. No surprise Alfred was the first to curl under the bed covers just as the sun went done. He almost forced himself to sleep he was so eager to see Ivan again. He hoped Ivan would be asleep to. There was no way of knowing as vampires usually were awake at night. Actually he wasn't even shore about that now that he knew they could go out in the day he wondered if they did just sleep at night like normal people. He would have to add that to the list of questions he had for Ivan.

X

Alfred walked under the warm sun through the field of sunflowers to a very small clearing that was just big enough for two and fawned Ivan there smelling one of the beautiful flowers that was about the same height as him.

"You like this then?" he smiled.

"да I love all this." Ivan let go of the flower and strolled over to Alfred. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down so they were siting and leaning against each other in the grassy clearing. "Not as much as I love you though."

"Shut up" Alfred giggled blushing as He pushed Ivan playfully. Ivan pushed back and they continued braking out into a play fight until Ivan pushed Alfred down into the grass and leaning over him pressed their lips together softly. He ran a hand through Alfred soft locks and ran another under his shirt and up his chest to play with his nipples. He moved his kisses down to his neck enjoying the cute little whimpers that escaped his mouth.

"I want to bight you again" Ivan asked as his fangs brushed against Alfred.

"Ok" he moaned in reply throwing his head back to give Ivan more access to his throat.

Ivan bit into him and ground in ecstasy as his blood ran down his throat. He had never tasted anything so sweet and strong before. Even amongst other magical beings fairy blood had to be the best he had ever tasted and would ever taste and even up against other fay Alfred's blood was the best. Even though he had only ever drank from 2 others of the fay that's the conclusion Ivan came to. After a short while he removed his fangs as he did not want to lose control and end up killing Alfred. Alfred himself was feeling a little hazy. He could barely think straight as Ivan pulled him up and pulled off his shirt followed swiftly by his own. Ivan then set to work on both their jeans and underwire before crawling on top of him.

"How shall we do this?" he asked. Alfred's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at his smiling face. He looked so happy Alfred wanted to steer forever at that face. "You look so… so….. I can't think of anything" he chuckled.

"You're beautiful" Ivan cooed back as he leaned in for another kiss. Ivan bucked his hips up and rubbed their groins together witch sent Alfred blushing red from the sudden friction.

It almost hurt to have to say "can we wait until after we talk and then do it?"

"Of cause." Ivan lay down next to him and clasped his hands together behind his head still smiling. Alfred scooted closer so they were pressed against each other. He couldn't pick what to ask first so he just let out the first thing that came to mind. "Where's my bomber jacket?"

"Your jacket! Hanging in my apartment with my coat of course."

"Have you ever slept in a coffin like vampires do in the movies?"

"Well I did once just after I was turned. I thought it would be interesting to try. I got the idea from a book. It was goring the day and I hardly got any sleep as it was anything but comfy."

"When do you normally sleep? Since you can go out in the day and all. Do you even need sleep?"

"Humm I guess every vampire is different. In my clan there are some who prefer to sleep at night and others who would rather do so goring the day. We don't actually need to sleep as our bodies can function without it but it is nice to do so and it is a good way to pass time. I personally like to sleep whenever I feel like it day or night. Although lately I have been sleeping at night."

"Why's that?"

"Because you do" he leaned over and kissed Alfred's forehead.

"Err w-well umm so what was your life like before you became a vampire?"

"It was hard. My family was very pore. I never knew my father and my mother was a whore. I lived with her and my older and younger sisters in a small three roomed place on the edge of St. Petersburg. When I was twelve I started working as an apprentice to a local blacksmith. As he had no children of his own to pass the trade on to and he was a good friend to my family he took me on with happiness."

"What happen to your mom and sisters?"

"My mother was killed two months before I was turned. I still don't know who did it. My sisters are like me."

"How did that happen?"

"I begged the one who turned me to turn them five years after it had happened to me. I had been allowed to keep in contact with them and as the years went by the sight of them both now older than me and the thought of watching them growing old and dying was enough to make me beg for them to be changed. They knew what I was and both agreed to it before hand of course."

"Will you tell me about the one who did it to you?"

"… His name is Winter. He is over nine hundred years old and the oldest vampire I no. he is not the worst of our kind I have come across but he can be a very cruel ma but if he takes a liking to you like he did me he can be kind. I was twenty one when he turned me. l had just finished work for the day. My apprenticeship had finished years ago. I now had a proper job working for the old blacksmith. It was early night as I was walking home and was pulled into an alleyway by Winter. I tried to fight him off but he overpowered me. it took slamming my head against a wall and almost braking my arms to do it thought. He then pinned me to the wall and drank from me until I was almost dead. Then he opened my throat and after cutting his wrist he let his blood flow into me. I lost consciousness after that."

"You remember it so well after two hundred years."

"It is something I will never forget even if I'd want to I couldn't."

"So you didn't drink his blood to become a vampire like they do in the movies then."

"That I have always found stupid. If that happened the blood would go to my stomach and that would do nothing while I was human. To turn someone you must drain them first and the more human blood you drain the easer the change will be on the body. You then need to let vampire blood flow into veins and arteries. Anywhere on the body will do just as long as it can circulate through the body."

"Waw. So then what happened to you next?"

"When I woke up I was in his house witch he still owns today. It's a big place. A mansion to be honest. I was in his bed and he was sitting on it next to me. He told me what he was and what I now was. He then told me he had been infatuated… I would call it obsessed with me for over a year and finally decided to turn me. He said I was the prettiest thing he had ever seen and he wanted me from first sight. I was really scared in the beginning and tried to run away more than once but he would always find me and drag me back. In the end he offered me a deal that if I was good and stopped trying to leave he would allow me contact with my sisters. I took the deal eagerly as he knew I missed them so much. When I went begging him to turn them he offered me another deal. He would do it if I…" his face turned away from Alfred "If I became his lover."

"So you… you two… you did…"

Ivan nodded "It was what he had wanted from the start but before I went to him about me sisters he knew I would never agree to it. He was my first as well witch made it all the more worse and frightening for me. After my sisters were turned and came to live with us I found it a little easier. My younger sister Natalia who by this point was two years older than me humanly loathed the fact the we were lover. She had always had more than sisterly affections for me."

"Erhh what about you older sister?"

"Oh Katyusha is normal. She Is very sweet and nice. She would love you while Natalia would try to kill you as you sleep."

Alfred's face paled and Ivan chuckled turning on his side to wrap an arm around his back and pull him close as he leaned his head on the other. "Do not worry though любить I won't let her touch you."

"Another thing I want to ask you is what do you keep calling me in Russian?"

"любить means love and подсолнечник means sunflower. I guess you could say there pet names. Do you not like them\?"

"No it's cool. I'm just glad you're not calling me a whore or something."

"I would never call you that."

"Well if you get to have nicknames for me then I want one for you. How about… I cant think of anything. What's a good nickname for Ivan?"

"My older sister calls me Vanya."

"That's cute" Alfred smiled "ok I'll call you Vanya."

"I would like that. But please try not to scream that when we are making love. I don't think it would feel right then hearing it from my sister."

"Screaming!"

"You are a very vocal lover."

Alfred punched him lightly in the chest with a pout.

"Before… you said you have someone tracking me. is it because of what I am coz before you made it sound like you had them tracking a fairy but you didn't no that fairy was me. Oh and also is it a big blond guy tailing me coz if so I've seen him."

"Before I knew who you were yes I was having him track you because you are fay but finding out you were the one from my dreams changed things."

"How did you know I'm a fairy? I didn't even know till just a few days ago."

Ivan didn't want to answer this but he wouldn't withhold the truth from him. "Before I found out who you were all I knew was that you were a male fay and that you were someone important to Arthur."

"My dad.?"

Ivan nodded.

"Tell me everything about you and him." there was that tone again. Ivan sighed "before you I was tracking him. Alfred there are legions and story's about fairies that say they can do incredible things with their powers that no other magical being could ever dream about. I wanted to find one for that power."

"So you only want me for my powers then" Alfred shot at him with a glare as he sat up and pushed him away.

"I want a fay to use their power for myself but not you never you not now."

"Well that's what you said you wanted me for a minute ago" Alfred was pissed now.

"I didn't know it was you. I will look for another fairy and use their powers" Ivan tried in hopes of settling him down as he sat up to.

"So what you gunna go fuck them to till you get what you want?"

"I would never" Ivan was hurt by his words and it showed on his face. "Is that really what you think I would do?" he shot back at Alfred in anger.

"I don't know did you do that to my dad?"

"I never slept with him or did anything with him."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No."

It had turned into a full on shouting and screaming fight now.

"So what did happen between you two coz I know you had something to do with his death so you better fucking tell me."

"You want to know what happened fine I'll tell you what happened." Ivan lunged at him and grabbing his wrists pinned him down in the grass. "I tracked him for the same reason I tracked you. When I told him I wanted his power he said no and started fighting me. In the end he ran and that's the last time I saw him alive. There now you know everything."

"Bullshit" Alfred struggled under his grasp. "I know you bit him."

"Fine yes I did. I did it just like this." Ivan dove down and sank his fangs into his throat in a fit of anger. Energy pulsed through Alfred as he screamed and thrashed under him with all his might but could not shack him. 'What god is super strength you can't even use it in dreams when ya need it.' "You son of a fucking whore get of me."

Ivan just bit down harder. Alfred began to feel hazy again. "Get away." His thrashing began to stop as the haziness got worse. "Ivan…stop….."

No response.

"Ivan….. Please."

Nothing.

"Please…. I… love…you…." His breathing fell to almost nothing and his eyes fell shut. Ivan's eyes shot open and he snapped to his senses. Pulling his fangs back and looking down at Alfred he steered in horror as blood flowed from the grotesquely mangled throat.

"…..What have I done" he mumbled. "Alfred…. Alfred….Alfred please look at me" he cried cupping his blood splattered face in his hands. "Alfred please open your eyes I'm sorry." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "ALFRED."

Alfred felt scared so scared he wasn't shore if he wanted to wake up. He faintly heard him name being shouted and he knew who it was calling. That terrified him more. He wanted to be back in his bed with Matthew were it was safe. That was it.

The sky begun to grey and the sunflowers and grass began to die around Ivan and in his arms Alfred began to fade away. As everything turned to black Ivan curled into himself and griping his hands in his hair tears flowed harder as he screamed.


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the secret to how I update chapters so fast. I don't sleep… well a lot 3-4 hours a night. The rest of the time I write or draw. I guess the only other thing to ramble about is that I apologise again about my spelling. I think the worst one that keeps popping up is when I spell 'stare' as 'steer'. I really am sorry for my crap spelling and am always trying to improve it. People keep telling me about beta reader but I'm still new to Fanfiction and I don't know how to use it. If someone wants to tell me how I give you a big thank you. Oh yeah and I have a new story idea. It's another supernatural romance that involves angel Alfred and priest and demon Ivan and Arthur. Haven't decided on who should be the priest and demon yet out of the two yet but I would love to know what people think of the idea and if liked who should be the demon and priest. Anyway enough rambling enjoy.**

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

France-Francis

Seychelles-Michelle

Estonia-Eduard

Lithuania-Toris

Germany-Ludwig

Prussia-Gilbert

**Chapter 17. I'm coming For You Even If You Don't Want to Be Found.**

Alfred shot up in terror with his hands clawing at his throat. He was about to scream when he realised where he was. He was awake in the motel room in bed. His breathing calmed and he let his hands fall to his lap. He was still terrified. Looking down to his right he was Matthew sleeping soundly. Pulling the covers up and over himself he laid back down. He curled up in a ball pressed against Matthew and began to silently cry into his side.

X

Ivan creamed as his eyes opened. it took him a while to realise he was in his (still trashed) apartment and that Alfred was not with him and that it had been a dream before he stopped screaming. He sat up and his face fell into his hands as tears really began to fall from his eyes. He shouldn't have gotten so angry. He should have never done that to Alfred. He was a monster. If a stack to that heart would work he would do it he was that distort and disgusted with himself. He prayed Alfred was ok. Did he wake up? Was he even alive? He had to no. he had to find him and **now**.

Getting out of bed and throwing on a fresh set of clothes he quickly left in search of Eduard.

When a vampire turns a human a sort of psychic bond is formed through the blood. one of the things the bond can do is it connects them forever and can allow them to sense each other even at long distantness. Ivan had that bond with Ludwig Gilbert and others in his clan he had turned. Unforchantly Eduard was not one of them. Ivan had found him in Estonia as a week old vampire feeding on the corps of a homeless person in an alleyway. The one that had turned him had abandoned him leaving him scared and confused. Ivan took pity on him and brought him into his clan. He thout him how to survive and hunt and touch care of him.

Eduard had hardly left Toris's side since Feliks's death. He had managed to calm him down but he was still a wreck. He was refusing to eat or leave his room but he had stopped crying and screaming now. Gilbert and Ludwig had found Feliks's decapitated body in one of the halls. Toris had wanted to see him but was kept in his room by the others. He was already in pain and the sight of the body was something known wanted him to have to see. Better to have his last memories of his mate as good ones. Who had killed Feliks was something that still needed to be discussed but with Ivan's current moon everyone decided it would have to wait.

Eduard was trying to get Toris to take one of the blood bags he had brought him when Ivan came in. the Estonian and Russian stared at each other for a while before Ivan asked "how is he?"

Eduard looked sadly down at Toris and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair before looking back up at Ivan. "He's better than he was but…"

"I understand. If there is anything he needs tell me."

"Thank you sir. Is there something you need?"

"да I would like you to gather everyone.. Mostly everyone" he said looking down at Toris "have them gathered in the foyer as soon as possible."

Before Eduard could so much as ask why Ivan left.

Ivan returned to his apartment and going to the small coat closet by the front door he took Alfred's bomber jacket from the hock next to his coat. Slamming the closet door shut he went over to his red love seat and dropped down on it. he nuzzled his nose into the inside of the jacket of the jacket taking in Alfred's scent. The smell was strong and sweet. He sat there with his face berried in the fabric thinking of Alfred for some time until he decided enough time had passed for the others to have gathered in the foyer. With the jacket in hand he made his way down there.

X

When Matthew woke up he was half hanging off the bed. He felt something pressing against his side under the sheets. When he lifted them he was shocked to see Alfred curled up against him wide awake. "A-Al what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he uncurled Alfred and pulled him up into his arms. "Alfred take to me."

"…..I'm scared… Mattie…. I'm really scared..."

"Why what happened Al?"

"…." Alfred was torn between telling Matthew everything out of fear and grief and not telling him for fear of how he would react. "…. Mattie I…. you remember the vampire I-Ivan we talked about yesterday?"

"Yes I remember."

"… I… I've been… seeing him…In my dreams."

"W-w-what! Are you serious?"

Alfred lowered his gaze as his eyes became teary away from his brother. "Yes… I… liked him… a lot and we were meeting in dreams. He's the one I saw in my first recurring dream. And when we met in person I just… I don't know what I was thinking but still I thought… I might lov-"

"Don't say anymore."

At his brothers swift words Alfred could no longer hold his tears from him.

"Please don't hate me Mattie please."

"You LIKE you LOVE the vampire that kidnapped you. Al what the hell is wrong with you."

"Please don't shout Mattie dad and chelles-"

"Is that why you didn't want to talk about what happened to you when you were taken?... were you even taken?"

Alfred's heart was torn apart at those words. "Mattie he did take me I really was kidnapped but… just please believe me Mattie."

"… huhh" Matthew sighed "ok Al I believe you."

Alfred slowly smiled.

"But you have to tell dad about all this and I wanna hear everything to."

Alfred's smile dropped again.

"Really…do I have to tell dad. You wanna no **everything**?"

"Ehhheww no..oh my god Al what did you do no wait I don't want to no."

"Mmmm what's with you to its like eight thirty in the morning go sleep like normal people" Michelle gowned throwing a pillow at the two and managing to hit Alfred.

"What are all of you doing?" Francis questioned rising to stare at them. When he saw Alfred with tears running down his face he got out of bed and went over to sit by his son's side. Lifting his chin to look him in the eye he softly asked "what happened?"

Alfred remained silent and looked over at Matthew. "Tell him Al."

Alfred sighed and began his long explanation of the events of his kidnapping and his romance with Ivan. He told them all about how he had met Ivan at Carnage and then gone with him after a copal of drinks to the park and how they had sex. The parts involving him underage drinking and having sex made Francis almost flip his lid until Alfred got to the park where he found out he was a vampire and how he had 'technically' raped him after he'd bitten him. he then went on about the kidnapping and the following events in his dreams involving his dad and how when Ivan was keeping him he had started to grow feelings for the vampire. In the end he told them about what Ivan had told him about why he wanted his dad and himself because they were fay in the first place. He even told about how things ended with Ivan and that he didn't want to see him again after what he had done to him in dreams. More than once he almost broke down sobbing. By the end his family was speechless. They all sat in silences trying to find anything to say. In the end Alfred couldn't take them just staring at him and quickly getting up and throwing on a pair of knee length shorts and a T-shirt he ran from the room as his family called after him. Matthew chased after him in his PJs for a while but being shoeless and slower than his brother he lost him after a while. As tears of his own began to show he turned and made his way back to the motel unaware of what would soon be coming.

X

Alfred ran until he could not run any longer. He came upon a small park and sat on the swings swaying back and forth slightly. He told himself he would go back later but for now he needed to think and be away and alone.

X

Gossip swept through the foyer as Ivan made his way to the front of the gathered crowed to stand in front of the warehouse doors. He did not need to utter a word for quiet for as he stud there quiet swept over everyone.

"I have called you all here because I require you all to search out the owner of this jacket" he pock in a loud authoritive tone as he held up the jacket. "Track his scent and find him. I don't care how long it takes but no that if he is harmed or you do not succeed in finding him at all every one of you will face the consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

Every one new better than to so much as question him or say no to his task or even ask why the owner of the jacket was so important so they all simply bowed low and after breathing in the scent from the jacket as Ivan passed it around them left to begin the search with growing excitement and eagerness for to them it was almost like a hunt. The only ones who stayed behind were Ludwig and Gilbert. "You two no his scent and face unlike the others. I am putting greater trust in you to find him then the rest of them do not fail me." the brothers nodded and left to join the search. Leaving the warehouse Gilbert asked "so where do we begin?"

Ludwig thought before replying "we will go to the boy's house and start there."

Ivan took one last smell of the jacket before leaving to find his Alfred as well. "I swear I will find you любить and before I lock you away in a cage so you don't leave again you will watch as I make the ones who took pay with their blood."


	18. Chapter 18

**Right :3 first off a big bunch of thank yooous go out for all the new reviews faves and followers you all rock. They all give me the warm happy feelings that inspire me to go out there and write new chapters. And finally it's taken a while but because there awesome (especially Denmark) I give you the Nordics. Ps this is the only chapter where Alfred doesn't make and appearance.**

**Characters in this chapter.**

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

France-Francis

Seychelles-Michelle

Germany-Ludwig

Prussia-Gilbert

Norway-Lukas

Denmark-Mathis

Finland-Tino

Sweden-Berwald

Iceland-Emil

Sealand-Peter

**Chapter 18. Visitors. **

Within an hour of beginning their search the clan members had spread through the hole of Marcher. Some had picked up on the scent they were searching for around club Carnage MacDonald's and the local school but it was old and they lost it easily and so they continued the search.

Ludwig and Gilbert stud outside the Bonnefoy household. Turning to his brother Gilbert asked "I don't sense anyone inside. What should we do now?"

"We go in. even if there's no one there we may still find a lead" Ludwig replied walking ahead through the front gate and up the porch steps to the front door. Gilbert followed behind and as he came up the porch steps the sound of a dog barking be the fence in the yard next door made him turn his head. It was a bull dog and when the two made eye contact the dog whimpered and backed away. What kept Gilbert's interest in the animal was its smell surrounding it. Being a dog the scent of everything it had been around clung to it. Amongst the scents was one that peaked his interest. "Luddy…" turning to his brother he saw he had already ripped the door from its hinges and gone inside. Gilbert sighed and made his way in after him. Thank god that stupid rumour of vampires having to be invited into a human home was just that a stupid rumour. Gilbert made his way in after him and found him in the first room to his right looking through papers that were scattered across the coffee table.

"It looks like they left in a hurry" Ludwig said not looking up from the papers. Looking around the room Gilbert saw he was right. Draws were pulled out and things were thrown across the floor. Most likely the rest of the house was the same.

"Luddy did you smell the dog next door?"

"Nein why?"

"The kid's scents all over it."

"How strong?"

"Strong."

"… What kind of dog?"

"Bull dog.

Ludwig pondered the dog over in his head. When he had followed Alfred to and from the house he remembered seeing a bull dog there and as far as he knew the neighbours never had a dog at all.

"Let's pay next door a visit… and while we're there let's get something to eat."

Gilbert smirked showing his fangs at his brother's words. "Sounds gut to me" he chirped as they walked out the door.

X

It had been an hour since Alfred had ran off and after waiting and hoping he would come back Francis could no longer take it. Telling Matthew and Michelle to stay in the room encase Alfred came back Francis grabbed his car keys and phone. That's when the nock at the door came. Francis hastily answered the door thinking Alfred had returned. He stumbled backwards in to the room with a terrified look plastered to his face. Matthew and Michelle clambered to their dad's side and at the sight of the tall blonde in the doorway Francis's look of terror spared to them. Mumbling his words quietly Matthew asked his dad "i-I-Is that a v-v-vampire?"

X

"Did you get anything out of the old lady?" Ludwig asked his brother as he entered the trashed living room.

"Apparently the Bonnefoys left the dog to them coz they left and Luddy you got a little something around your mouth."

Whipping the blood from his lips Ludwig asked "where did they go?"

"Granny don't know. What about the old guy?"

"Knows nothing to."

"Huh… you didn't kill him did you coz he's not looking to good on the floor there." Gilbert pointed to the elderly man lying on the ground at his brother's feet.

"He's fine he'll live. You didn't kill the woman did you?"

Gilbert shuck his head "she'll live to. What are we gunna do now about finding the kid?"

"Let's erase tonight from these two first. We'll go back to the Bonnefoy house after and take another look around."

Once back in the bonnefoy residence Gilbert went upstairs and Ludwig stayed down. The two went from room to room searching for anything that would give them something new to go on. They knew the family had left Marcher now they needed to know where they'd gone. In Francis's room Gilbert smirked as he picked up a crumpled and torn flyer from the trashcan at the foot of the desk. It was one of those junk mail advertisements you get in the post. It had a picture of a two story building on it along with a website phone number and at the top of the flyer it read The Corlos Motel. On the back was a map to the motel witch was in Gilbert's opinion very helpful. Making his way down stairs again he showed the flyer to his brother and they both decided it was the best lead they had got. Pulling out his phone Ludwig called Ivan to tell him of their find.

Grabbing his phone from the inside pocket of his coat Ivan saw Ludwig flashing on the caller ID. "What is it?" he asked putting the phone to his ear.

"We have something.2

"Did you find him?"

"No sir but we know he and his family have left Marcher and it could be nothing but we may have a lead as to where they are now."

"You are the first ones to report anything to me. Tell me the place they may be at."

"The Corlos motel in Potersville sir."

"Meet me back at the warehouse I'll gather a few of the others and then we'll head there."

"Yes sir… sir may I ask why is this boy and his family so special?"

"That is something you don't need to no." Ivan ended the call and started to make his way back to the warehouse.

Ludwig put his phone back in his pocket and said to his brother "we're going to meet Ivan and some of the others. We'll go to the motel after."

Gilbert nodded and they left the Bonnefoy house.

X

The three stared up at the blonde man like dear court in headlights until a smaller blonde pocked his head around the taller ones side. "Oh dear you three look terrible" he said going around the tall one and up to Matthew and started rubbing his shoulder to try and calm him down. Looking at the other man he asked "Berwald I think you're scarring them."

The tall blonde Berwald nodded and silently turned and walked back out the room as fore others came in. Francis recognised one of the fore straight away and immediately perked up. "Lukas" he greeted warmly going over to the short blonde and embracing him in a hug.

"It's good to see you again Francis…who's this?" Lukas asked looking over to Matthew and Michelle. He knew Michelle but having not seen the three Bonnefoy kids in years he was uncertain if the boy in front of him was Alfred or Matthew.

Francis removed his arms from around Lukas "You remember Matthew and Michelle right." Looking over at his kids he said "this is Lukas Bondevik I doubt you two remember would remember him."

The two said there "heys" and looked to the others standing in the doorway. They were all blonde. A tall one (not as tall as the scary on) with spikey hair was leaning against the doorframe and ogling Lukas's butt. Another one who kind of looked a little like Lukas was talking to the tall one outside (and now getting much in the way of a reply whenever he said anything.) there was also a small boy who looked about twelve who was talking with the them.

"I think introductions are due oui Lukas" Francis said also looking to the others.

"Right" Lukas nodded. He pointed to the blonde by Matthew "this is Tino."

The blonde smiled "nice to meet you."

Lukas then turned to the spikey haired blonde behind him and glared at him as he could him starring at his ass. "This" he said deepening his glare "is Mat-"

"Mathis Kohler his boyfriend good to meet ya" interrupted the grinning blonde shacking Francis's hand.

With a sigh Lukas continued "out there is my little brother Emil" he pointed to the one who looked like him. "The tall one is Berwald Tino's husband." At the sound of his name Berwald turned his head and nodded to them. "The kid is their son Peter."

"It is good to meet you all but… why are you all here?" Matthew asked.

"Well when I told Mathis I was going out of the country he decided he was coming to. Then he called Emil and pulled him along to."

"I didn't know you had a brother… I he fay to?" Francis asked.

"Yes I am" Emil answered.

"We've were friends since we were kids but we didn't know we were brothers until he got a DNA test" Lukas enplaned. "The reason Tino Berwald and Peter are here is because… well I think they should explain that." He nodded to Tino to continue.

"Well it's a little complicated. My husband and I adopted Peter from an English copal and we found out that Arthur is… was his uncle. We all wanted to come along when we heard Lukas was coming here. We wanted to meet him again and his family but then Lukas told us about his tragic death. We are so sorry for your loss by the way."

"Thank you. You meet Arthur before? He never mentioned you."

"We only meet when once and it was a long time ago but we wanted Peter to properly meet another like him aside from Lukas and Emil."

"Another like him? you mean-"

"Are they fairies too mummy?" Peter chirped in.

"He's a fairy to" Matthew asked a little shocked.

"Yes I am. You're my cousin right? Are you Alfred? Uncle Lukas told me about you. So you're him right?"

"Errrr I'm Matthew his brother."

Looking around Lukas asked "where is Alfred?"

Francis's face fell. In all the talk going out to look for Alfred slipped his mind. "All of you come in and make yourselves as at home as you can in this place. I'll explain.

Everyone crowded in the room. Matthew Michelle Francis and sat on one bed and Lukas basically sitting in Mathis's lap sat on the other with Emil and Peter as Tino and Berwald leaned together against the wall. Francis told them what Alfred told them and how he had left in the end. It was a rather lengthy story and at the end after a little discussion and planning it was decided that Lukas Mathis and Emil would go and search the surrounding area to the east so they left in Mathis's rental. Peter was getting a bit restless so Tino said that he and his husband (who simply nodded in agreement) would search the to the west as they took their son out for something to eat and shopping. They left on foot leaving Francis Matthew and Michelle alone in the room again. They were grateful that even though the group had only been there for about an hour and a half they had all gone out willingly to help search for Alfred. Picking up his keys and phone (again) Francis said to Matthew and Michelle "I'm going out to look for Alfred to. Stay here and don't let anyone in unless it's one of the others."

"What about me am I aloud in?" asked the albino standing in the door way. the family didn't even hear it open.

"Michelle Matthew get to the bathroom now."

"I think you should stay where you are" the man said walking in followed by a tall man with slicked back blonde hair. Fore others followed in toe but it was the last to enter the room that made Matthew shiver in fear. "Y-you" he muttered as he backed away further on the bed.

"Mattie do you know him?" Michelle screeched.

In his terror Matthew could only mutter out one word "Ivan."

"Да that is my name" Ivan smiled. Looking at the quivering boy in front of him his smile dropped "you."

Walking up to the bed he grabbed Matthew by his throat and slammed him against the wall tightening his grip.

"MATTHEW" Francis yelled going to his son's add but ended up being held back by two of the intruders. Michelle tried to scramble away but was grabbed by the albino. Matthew was struggling in Ivan's grip as he leaned in close to his scared face.

"Where is he? You took him now tell me where he is" Ivan growled slamming Matthew against the wall again.

Matthew said nothing. Even if he did know where he was he was not going to hand him back over to this guy. He was going to protect him no matter what.

Ivan let go of Matthews's throat and as he dropped the vampire grabbed him by his hair before he reached the floor and pulled him back up. Matthew screamed as his hair was pulled painfully and tears were beginning to show in his eyes as Ivan leaned in close to his throat. He grazed his fangs across his skin before looking over at Francis with serious eyes. "Tell me where he is."

Looking at Matthew Francis spat out "he's not here."

"I know that. Where is he?"

"He left we don't know where to" Michelle cried.

Looking back at Matthew Ivan smirked a sadistic grin. "He will come back here да?"

The family members were silent. "Maybe" Francis spat. He literally spat at Ivan.

"Good. When he dose tell him to we will be waiting for him in Marcher he'll know where."

"What do you mean we" Francis asked in fear. He hoped he didn't mean what he thought he meant.

Ivan looked at Matthew "I mean us."

Ivan nodded to the others and one of them hit Francis over the head from behind and the other let him go causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Michelle screamed before the same was done to her.

"Shall we go now. I have things to… discus with you." Ivan grinned at Matthew who couldn't even scream he was so terrified. The way he said the word 'discus' did not help ease his terror ether. Ivan tossed him over his shoulder and he started kicking and hitting the large vampire demanding him to put put him down as they left the room followed by the others leaving Francis and Michelle on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter :D yay. First off a big grazie mille to Violet the maid for being an awesome Beta XD and also grazie for all the favs reviews and follows. The more reviews (yadda ydda and so on) = more chapters.**

**Am thinking of defiantly… maybe doing a sequel to this so that and another new story I'm writing will be coming next year (at the latest).**

**Hope ya enjoy :3 **

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

England-Arthur

France-Francis

Seychelles-Michelle

Norway-Lukas

Denmark-Mathis

Iceland-Emil

Sweden- Berwald

Finland-Tino

Sealand-Peter

Estonia-Eduard

Lithuania-Toris

**Chapter 19. Nothing Will Be The Same Again. **

"What the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into you stupid git? Honestly I thought I raised you to listen when I tell you something. Did it now enter your head at all when I told you about that bastard leach Russian wanker. I mean really Alfred just… a vampire of all things. Were you thinking at all with your head or just your nob?" Arthur yelled waving his arms in the air as he passed back and forth in a small circle in the ball room that was full of the usual crowd of masked dancers. Evan when he was alive, Alfred had never gotten a scolding like this from his dad. The Brit was so livid, you could literally see steam coming from the man's' red ears. The scolding was bad but at least the hold what would happen if you die in your dreams thing hadn't been put into practice Alfred silently thought.

"It's not like I meant for things to go this way dad," Alfred sighed slumping his shoulders as he sat in one of the gold chairs that were placed at tables that were dotted around in the corners of the room.

"I know you didn't mean it god do you think I'm an idiot. I just wish you would have tried to resist… him."

"Well I won't be seeing him again… so whatever."

"No," Arthur smacked his son over the head "no, not 'whatever.' He'll come looking for you now."

"Well we're leaving the country soon anyway like you told us to so it's not like he'll get me."

"… I hope your right." Arthur sighed and sat next to Alfred. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me though. Seeing you with him… I was afraid I'd lose you at any moment."

"So… you saw us in the dreams then?"

"Yes" Arthur grumbled as he face palmed.

"Why didn't you say anything, or do anything?"

"Because you didn't want me to. Your power to manipulate and control dreams is growing as you use it. You willed me not to enter the dreams you sheared with… that thing right? That doesn't mean I couldn't see the two of you."

"I guess that makes sense. I didn't want you to show up because I kinda didn't want you to scold me while… well…"

"Don't bloody say it for god's sake. It was bad enough seeing it. If I were still alive you would be grounded for the rest of your life mister."

"Yeah I know dad."

"… Huhhh well I guess there's not much that can be done about it now just listen to me from now on, you hear me?"

"Yeah dad I hear ya."

"Good. Now hurry and wake up already and get back to that motel. Francis is most likely pulling out his hair by now. We'll have another talk later." Patting his son on the shoulder Arthur stood and walked away diapering into the crowd. As Alfred got to his feet he surveyed the ball room. His eyes lingered on the doors that Ivan normally stud by. He wasn't there again and Alfred thought about what might be behind them. It would be easy to walk up to them right now and open them but to be honest with himself he was a little scared to. Perhaps next time his dad showed up he would ask him to take a look with him. Being a big scaredy cat (not that he would admit it) there was no way he was gunna look alone. Dropping back into his seat he willed himself to wake up and after a while the dream began to fade.

X

Alfred woke slowly with a drawn out yawn. Sitting up and stretching his arms he crawled out of the wooden fort that stood in the large sand box in the playground of the park. As he stood and brushing the small amount of sand from his clothes, he looked up at the sky. The sun was low behind the clouds. Even though he didn't want to see his family's disappointed faces staring at him right now, he decided it was best to go back to the motel, besides, he knew they would be worried about him. Leaving the park he headed back to the motel.

X

As he slowly walked up the stairs that led to the second floor of the motel, the slight uneasiness that was building inside him began to grow. When he saw the open door to his families' room he thought they had left it open for when he came back. As he stud in the doorway the focus of his dread switched from fear for himself, to the bodies of his dad and sister lying on the ground. Running over to his dad he lifted his head into his lap. "Dad… dad wake up!" he cried.

It took a while but Francis began to wake with a major headache. As his blurry vision began to stabilize he looked up at his son's teary eyed face. "M-Matthew?"

"No dad it's Al. What happened? Where's Mattie?"

"M-Matthew… was…" Francis began to cry as the memories of what had happened earlier started flooding back to him. "T-taken…"

"By who?" in his heart Alfred prayed it wasn't who he thought it was that had done this.

"…Vampires… Ivan…"

A wave of dread and panic crashed over Alfred. Ivan had his brother. He could be doing anything to him right now. Let's face it Ivan wasn't the most stable of people, and being a vampire didn't help the situation any. As Alfred sat there worrying and thinking of what Ivan could be doing to his brother, Francis got shakily to his feet and picked Michelle up in his arms. He walked over to his and his daughter's bed and gently laid her done.

"Dad when did this happen?"

Francis looked at the clock on him phone "… about… oh god almost five hours ago."

"FUCK!" Alfred cursed "Why… why take Mattie when it's me he wants?"

"He said that they would be waiting for you back in Marcher." Francis sat on the bed running his hands through his hair. "Alfred I'm not letting you go you know."

"What do you mean you're not letting me go? I'm going whether you say I can or not. Did you forget they have Mattie? I can't just abandon him; I have to go get him back."

"I won't lose you to. I already lost the man I love to those things. Lukas is here now I'll call him and his group and tell them to come back here and we'll come up with a plan to rescue Matthew."

"Lukas… he's here?"

Francis nodded "He arrived with a group of others not long after you left. Aside from Lukas two of them are fairies to."

"Really? Where are they?"

"They left to help look for you. I was about to go to but that's when…"

"Oh."

"Just wait until they're back, Alfred please."

"… Ok dad." He was lying of course; Alfred had no intention of just sitting around while Matthew was in Ivan's clutches. He was going to get his brother back. Tonight.

X

It was an hour before Lukas Emil and Mathis returned. Francis told them of Matthew's kidnapping at Ivan's hands and Alfred's return. After a quick greeting between Alfred and the three, and some chit chat about fairies and how each of them felt about being one (well each of them minus Mathis, who was content with fondling his boyfriend who in turn tried shoving him away). After another half hour Tino, Berwald and Peter came with bags of Chinese food. "We thought you all might be hungry," Tino smiled holding up a bag. "Where's Matthew? And oh this must be Alfred. We're so happy to meet you." he said smiling. Francis once again told of how Ivan and the other vampires had attacked and kidnapped Matthew.

"Well now everyone's up to date on the situation, we had best come up with a way of getting Matthew back," Alfred said eager to save his brother. "Alfred it's you Ivan wants, right? So if he thinks you'll go back to Marcher to get him, he won't let any harm come to him until he has you. For now your brother is safe so don't worry we'll save him." Lukas tried to ashore him as the group continued to talk and plan.

X

"Put me down" Matthew yelled still kicking and punching Ivan as they entered the warehouse. His screaming and groaning to be put down was finally answered by Ivan throwing him down on his black sofa. Instantly Matthew tried to make a run for the door, but before he could reach it, Ivan grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back to his seat.

Ivan placed his hands on the back of the sofa on either side of Matthew's head as the scared boy sank down into the leather. "If you try that again, I will break your legs, do you understand?" Ivan growled viciously close to Matthew. Matthew whimpered and nodded slowly. Standing back up to his full height Ivan walked over to the red love seat and sat down. Leaning back and crossing one leg over the other, lazily he asked "You are Alfred's brother?" 'My Alfred' "the two of you look alike."

"I'm his brother yes," Matthew answered timidly.

"You took him away from me. Taking what is mine is an easy way of getting yourself killed… but you are important to Alfred, да? "

"Yes."

"If I were to kill you he would not be happy right?"

"Yes."

"I guess then I have a problem, because I am very tempted to rip your throat out right now, yet I need you in one piece for Alfred's sake. So what am I to do with you that would satisfy both my growing want to tare you to shreds and keep you alive for Alfred's happiness?"

"…I…I-I don't know."

Ivan taped a finger against his chin and stared up into space in thought. "Hmm well I guess I do have one way to solve the problem." he smiled sadistically looking back at Matthew.

"W-w-what are you g-gunna do-HAAAAAA." Matthew screamed as Ivan moved in a split second from the love seat to lean over him and sink his fangs deep into his throat.

X

After everyone had agreed on a plan of how to rescue Matthew, without endangering their own lives, or handing over Alfred, they settled down to sleep. Francis Michelle and Emil slept in one bed and Tino Peter and Berwald slept in the other. Mathis had declared that he and Lukas would sleep in the rental car outside so as not to disturb anyone with the events Mathis had planned for him and his boyfriend. Alfred lay on the floor with a pillow and blanket. The others thought he was being generous when he had told them that he didn't want to take up any more room in the already crowded beds, but really he wanted to lay by the door so he could sneak out easily when his chance came. There was no way he was going to wait until tomorrow evening to then, let his dad Lukas Mathis and Berwald go and, hopefully, somehow rescue Matthew. No he was going tonight and he would be the one to save his brother. After all, it was his fault that Matthew was brought into all this. It was his fault that everyone in the room was brought into this, and he didn't want anyone getting hurt anymore because of him.

It was almost ten when he decided it was the time to make his move. Throwing back the blanket that was covering his fully clothed body and slipping on a pair of Vans and his dad's long black coat (since he didn't have his jacket), he tiptoed to the night stand in between the two beds, and pocketed his dad's car keys. He then left the room, opening and closing the door as quietly as possible. As soon as the lock clicked, he raced down to the parking lot and got into his dad's car. Normally, when he took the car he would be careful to not attract any cops that would bust him by keeping to the speed limit but tonight could screw the speed limit. The car sped out of the lot, almost hitting two others as it did. As Alfred focused on the road, his thoughts were of Matthew and different ways to save him. "I'm coming Mattie so please be ok."

X

It was eerily morning by the time Alfred reached Marcher. The clouds were cast red by the dawn, and although some may have found it beautiful. Alfred found that it only added to his uneasiness of what was to come.

As he pulled up to the warehouse he gulped hard at the sight of the tall blonde and albino vampires standing on the front steps. Gathering his courage he got out of the car and trying to look unnerved waked up to the two who, he guessed, were waiting for him.

"Are you waiting out here for me?"

"Yes," the tall blonde stated sternly.

"Where's my brother?" It was more of a demand then a question.

The two vampires looked at each other and the albino smirked before chirping "So that cutie's your brother huh. He's upstairs with Ivan. Come on we'll take you there."

They waked inside and up the first flight of stairs in silence. As they came to the second, the albino said "I'm Gilbert and this is Luddy."

"Ludwig," the tall blonde corrected with a grimace.

"…Alfred."

"Dude we know who you are."

Alfred looked at Ludwig from the corner of his eye and said "Right… coz you've been stalking me."

Ludwig huffed and replied, "It was not stalking. I was observing your actions, as ordered by Ivan."

"Why dos that not surprise me."

Gilbert chuckled "Haha, I don't know why he wants you but I hope Ivan keeps you around man. You're not bad hehehe."

They walked down the corridor that led to the second staircase, and Gilbert called out as he saw Eduard and Toris come around the corner at the other end. "Yo Toris, how ya doin today?"

Toris smiled weakly at him and nodded. He looked past him to Ludwig and Alfred. As he and Eduard walked past the three, Toris and Alfred locked eyes for a second before they past.

When they were gone and the three started to climb the stairs, Alfred asked, "What's up with that guy? He looked super down."

"His mate was killed a few days ago," Gilbert sighed. He didn't think of Feliks's death being connected to Alfred, but then again, why would he? Neither he nor his brother new Alfred had been there, or that he and escaped, but Alfred new. He felt a little guilty and sorry for the brunette he'd just seen. Ludwig and Gilbert also had no idea that Alfred was the reason for Ivan's rage that day. They thought that Ivan had simply grown impatient and wanted the boy. To be honest they hadn't given it much thought. As long as they didn't get their heads ripped off they didn't really care.

On the thread, floor they stopped at the foot of the staircase that led to Ivan's apartment.

"We have been told to send you up alone." Ludwig stated. Alfred looked up at the white door at the top of the stairs, and once again, gulped and gathered his courage before making his way up.

X

Ivan sighed as he sat back on the sofa next to Matthew. He was being very quiet and staring down at his thumbs, he twiddled them. Ivan had told him to sit still and be quiet, which he did. He didn't want to anger the man

anymore. The sound of the door slamming open made him flinch and raise his gaze. "Alfred!" he cried happily getting to his feet. Before he could run to his brother and embrace him however, Ivan griped his shoulder and forced him back down onto the sofa.

Alfred took in to sight of Ivan and his brother on the sofa. The large windows behind them let the early morning sun flood in. The light casted everything with a coat of light red.

"Let him go!" Alfred demanded.

Ivan smiled at him, and as he walked up to, him asked "Why?"

Alfred thought for a moment. He would do anything to save his brother, even sacrifice himself and to be honest that was the only plan he could think of that wouldn't end in endangering his brother, or anyone else he cared about further. The sigh he gave was almost like a sigh of defeat. "If… if you leave my family alone and," he looked over to his brother, "if you let Mattie go I… I will…"

Still smiling, Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's back and pulled him against his chest. Alfred's face was downcast. He didn't want to look up and meet Ivan's eyes. Ivan buried his face into Alfred's hair before saying "You will stay with me?"

The room was quiet until Alfred finally said "I… I will give you… THIS."

Pulling his hand out from the long coat he drove the blood stained sword through Ivan's chest. Ivan's eyes widened, and his arms fell from around Alfred's back as he pulled the blade back out. Ivan fell to his knees and slumped forward looking down at the wound. Blood ran down his front. "I really liked you. I did, but my family is what's most important to me." Alfred sobbed. Despite everything a part of his heart still cared for Ivan. Dropping the sword, he ran to Matthew who was staring at Ivan's slumped form.

"Mattie come on lets go" Alfred begged as he pulled his brother by his arm. Matthew wouldn't move though. He just stared at Ivan. Alfred stopped his pulling as the sound of Ivan's low laughing filled his ears. He looked over to Ivan who was still on his knees but smiling up at him and his brother.

"Hehehe, Matthew, hold him."

As Ivan commanded Matthew grabbed Alfred from behind and clasped his arms around his brothers' arms and chest.

"Mattie, what the hell what are you doing?" Alfred yelled trying to pull himself free. He did not want to try using his super strength in case he hurt Matthew. Ivan got to his feet and walked over to them. Alfred could see the stab wound to his chest was pretty much healed. "But. I stabbed you in the heart... why didn't it work?"

"Not everything in the movies is true любить didn't we discuss that in our last dream together!"

"Right just before you took a chunk out of my throat."

"You tasted so sweet. Matthew, you have been so good wouldn't you like to try him? I will allow it this one time as you are his brother."

Alfred's heart stopped. "No…. you didn't?" he felt fangs and his brother's cool breath trace along his neck. Tears began to swell in the corners of his eyes as Matthew's long white fangs pierced his skin. He refused to cry as Matthew slowly drank from him, instead he stared blankly at Ivan.

Cupping Alfred's face with a gloved hand and running his thumb over his lips Ivan said sweetly "You left because of your family да. Well now your family is here. Your brother is one of us so there is no reason for you to leave now." Ivan frowned a little at his next words "I did not want things to turn out like this but now they have…" He brought his other hand to run through Matthews's hair "This is your cage." He leaned in close to Alfred so their lips were only inches apart and begged softly "I don't want you to leave again so please, don't leave me again."


	20. Chapter 20

**God this chapter was hard to write. It's not even funny how much editing went into this. An so much for fitting this story in 20 chapters. There's gunna be one more chapter at least if not two. It might be a final in two parts depending how things turn out. Oh and (randomly) I haven't been to a MacDonald's since I was like 4 so it was pretty strange having to Google MacDonald's stuff hehehe. Anyway here is some sneaky peck stuff from the sequel that will be titled My Second Wish. **

**Be warned SPOILERS.**

**First of General Winter like I mentioned before will be the main villain (I guess coz I'm not shore if ya could call him a villain per say) china will be a past love interest for Ivan that appears to caws trouble. Personally I'm not a fan of Russia X China but I think it will work well with the story so yes China will be in it to as well as Belarus Ukraine and others that I didn't manage to fit in this story. And there will be lots of awesome Prussia x Canada love to. Yay.**

**Thanks go to Violet the maid for being a kick ass Beta. :3**

**Enjoy. **

**Characters in this chapter **

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

Prussia-Gilbert

France-Francis

Seychelles-Michelle

Norway-Lukas

Denmark-Mathis

Iceland-Emil

Sweden- Berwald

Finland-Tino

Sealand-Peter

**Chapter 20. Why Do I Still Care about You? **

"Hey wake up!" Mathis yelled, slamming the door of the motel room open. Francis shot up with a frightful yelp at the noise. He looked at Mathis and Lukas in the doorway, and with a huff glared at them evilly for interrupting his beauty sleep. Mathis paid no attention to the Frenchman's glare that could cut through bone. He was too preoccupied trying to hold in his laughter at the sight of his tangled mop of hair that usually was in perfect style.

Francis broke his glare away from the two in the door way when he hear a clicking sound come from behind him. He screamed and almost jumped out of the bed when he turned and saw Tino pointing a shotgun at Mathis. "I don't want to know why you have that," he said, giving Tino a suspicious look. Lowering the shotgun Tino smiled "Oh Mathis, Lukas it's just you." holding up the shotgun again to show it off he added "This? Berwald got it for me when we were out earlier. The man at the gun store took one look at my lovely husband and just handed it over." Siting up beside him and putting on his glasses, Berwald simply nodded to confirm his story.

"Umm I don't mean to interrupt but, Alfred's gone," Lukas interjected.

"WHAT?!" Francis yelled. All the yelling and screaming (by Francis) had managed to wake Emil, Michelle, and Peter who all sat up slowly rubbing their eyes.

"What's all the noise for?" Peter moaned.

"Alfred's gone," Lukas repeated pointing to the spot where the blonde should have been snoring away.

The group looked down at the empty mound of blankets and pillow and, indeed, there was no Alfred.

"Lukas and I were right in the middle of-" Lukas slapped a hand over the Dan's mouth. "We saw him get in your car Francis, and drive off. I think we all know where he's going right?" Lukas said as Mathis removed his hand from his mouth and pulled him close against his chest. After giving his boyfriend an unwanted big kiss Mathis added "Haven't you taught him how to drive? He nearly hit our car speeding away like he did."

"Oh god I told him not to go. Damn that boy… oh, if only Arthur were here!" Francis groaned raking his hands through his mess of hair.

"So, what do we do?" Tino asked.

"I guess we go to rescue plan B."

"We didn't make a plan B Mathis." Mathis then gave a toothy grin to Francis, "Sure there's a plan B. The plan is, we move plan A from tonight, to right now."

"Mathis…I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said!" Lukas gasped slightly amazed that his boyfriend had come up with a useful idea.

"Would that work?" Francis asked looking to Lukas. "I think it's worth a shot" he replied with a shrug.

"Alright then… But, who's going to stay here with Michelle and Peter?" Francis asked.

"Emil and I will stay." Tino smiled.

"Yeah I don't mind staying behind. Staying away from vamps is something I'd like to continue doing," Emil added still haft asleep and clutching his stuffed puffin.

"Ok that sounds good," Lukas agreed "Well, let's get ready to go."

X

Alfred and Matthew sat on the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms. Alfred's face was nuzzled against Matthew's neck and shirt witch was now soaked with his tears. He hadn't stopped crying since Ivan had left the apartment to go find him something to eat at Matthews's request.

Matthew just sat quietly with his face berried in his brothers hair. He wasn't crying a river like Alfred, but seeing him so upset and knowing he was the cause of his sadness was tearing his heart apart. "Al… please stop crying," he pleaded softly.

"I… I… c-c-cant…." Alfred sobbed.

Matthew's hands griped the back of Alfred's shirt so tightly, his knuckles turned white. He was going to go mad if he just sat by and watched him suffer anymore. "I know you hate me and Ivan, and all of this but please, Al, just stop," he begged. Alfred looked up at his brother, "No… no Mattie, I… I don't hate you… god I could never hate you. I love you bro, I'll always love you… I… I-I'm fucking crying 'cause… 'cause after everything… everything that Ivan….everything he's done, I still… god I… I-"

"…You love him? Al, do you like really love him? Because, I know this is gunna sound crazy, but I know he really loves you. He may go about showing it the wrong way, but he does love you."

Alfred pulled his arms from around Matthew's waist, and wiping his teary eyes asked, "Why would you say that Mattie? I thought you hated Ivan after everything that's happened, and after what he's done to you?"

"Yes, I guess I should but… I don't know how to explain it. It's like the moment his blood entered me and I… changed its like we were connected and-"

"Connected?" Alfred sat back with a confused look on his face.

Matthew lowered his gaze to his feet. He wasn't shore if he should really tell his brother all this at once incise it only hurt him more. "It-it's like I can feel what he feels, and he can feel what I feel, and we can sense each other all the time Al and.. I know how he feels about you because I can feel it and… I guess it's a little complicated to really explain."

"N-no it's Ok. I think I get it."

"Anyway, I just know that he really loves you, ok?"

"…Ok" Alfred sighed. He could see his brother was having a hard time trying to explain all of this in a way that wouldn't end with him flooding the apartment with his tears or going after Ivan again with a sword. He wiped the last of his tears from his eyes and cheeks and wrapped his hands around Matthew's. He gave him a small smile witch was a little forced but it did its job. Matthew smiled back at him relived that he was able to smile at all he took it as a sigh for the better.

"Mattie, I believe you, and I know he loves me, despite how he shows it, and I don't know why but I still care about him. I can't forgive him, though, for what he's done. Mostly for what he's done to you."

Matthew gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I'm ok though Al, really."

"What?... Are you serious?" Alfred asked blinking.

"Yeah. Well I was scared at first when I thought I was gunna die, and then passed out, but when I woke up I felt amazing. Al, I don't need my glasses anymore because I can see everything better than a normal person ever could and I can smell and hear everything better to. I can even hear your heart beat. Its kinda freaky but… well I've never felt this great before an… oh s-sorry I guess this is not something you want to hear," Matthew said stopping and looking to his feet again.

"No it's… its ok. I mean if you're really happy like this then I guess that's ok. What do we do now though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first off, dad's gunna flip big time when he finds out you're a… a-"

"A vampire," he said helping.

"…. Yeah. Sorry bro it's still kinda sinkin in ya know" Alfred pouted a little.

"It's ok I get it. So, besides dad what else should I worry about?"

"Well…. Oh my god dude" Alfred cried throwing his arms around Matthew dramatically like he'd just found out the world was ending.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Matthew was frantic. What could be so bad that it would cause his brother to act like this?

Alfred pulled back and looked him in the eyes sadly. "You'll never be able to eat McDonald's again."

Matthew broke out laughing hysterically. "Honestly Al out of everything…. McDonald's?"

"Hehehe" Alfred chuckled with him "give it a week. You'll be going crazy for a quarter pounder."

X

It was almost an hour before Ivan returned to the warehouse with a large bag of assorted MacDonald's food. In two hundred years he had never been as embarrassed as he was when he was standing at the front of the line of customers in front of the girl at the register who was eyeing him suspiciously. She must have thought he was not right in the head or something like that. The way he was staring up at the variety of different burgers was enough to send anyone into a fit of laughter. You'd think he'd never been in a MacDonald's before. Well he hadn't actually. Of course being a vampire who had long since passed the need for human food he had never needed to but this was for Alfred and to an extent Matthew and he was willing to put up with the humiliation (mostly for Alfred). In the end not knowing what Alfred or Matthew liked he just brought one of everything. When the girl gave him his order he had almost forgotten to pay. Another thing he hadn't had to do for a while that he was embarrassed about.

'I miss the 1880's when you could just kill or sway minds to get things and no one pry into it. What a good time that was' he thought with a sigh as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

When he hesitantly opened the door he had been expecting tears and screaming and more attempts at his life. Instead he was slightly puzzled when he saw the two brothers laughing and chatting happily. Alfred was laughing and smiling, so that was a good sign he thought. "I brought you two something two food," he said with a small smiling, holding up the bag.

Alfred's laughter stopped and his smile faded. He was hesitant to even look in Ivan's direction, but the slight grumble in his stomach persuaded him to glance at the bag of food in his hand. As soon as he saw the McDonald's logo he perked up some. Matthew got up to take the bag from Ivan, but Alfred was already there. Taking the bag back to the sofa like an animal dragging its meal back to its den, he curled up in a corner of the sofa and started devouring the first thing he grabbed witch as a chasse burger. After a few ravenous bites, he looked up at his brother, who was sitting beside him smiling. "Oh s-sorry Mattie. I guess I'm being a bit of an ass seeing as you can't have any an all."

"Actually he can."

The two brothers turned to stare at Ivan, but Alfred lowered his gaze quickly.

"Alfred do you remember when I told you that after a while a vampire's body will repel normal food?"

"I remember," Alfred mumbled nibbling his food.

"Well, that only happens after so many decades, so, Matthew it is perfectly fine for you to eat that." Ivan smiled pointing to the bag of food.

"R-really?" Matthew smiled. Scooting closer to his brother he picked up a handful of fries and stuffed them in his mouth. He had never enjoyed McDonald's more in his life. They sat there eating until there was nothing left in the bag but crumbs, and empty rappers. Ivan sat across from them on the love seat watching as they talked. Even though the two seemed happy together Ivan knew Alfred was hesitant of him. He watched as Alfred would make quick glances at him from the corner of his eye, and whenever he would move, Alfred would flinch. Most likely, Matthew noticed it to. After a while, Ivan had grown tired of the slightly awkward atmosphere that seemed to surround the two of them. He asked, "Matthew, would you mind leaving me and Alfred to talk for a while?"

"Errr," Matthew looked from Ivan to his brother nevosly. With a sigh Alfred nodded "Its cool Mattie you go."

"Umm o-ok. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine dude."

X

Matthew walked around the hallways of the warehouse like a lost child. After he left his brother and Ivan, he thought he would see if the place had a kitchen. Armed with the knowledge that food was not forbidden to him, he was going to have a total feast. That was his plan, anyway, until he got lost.

"Hey, where are you going?" Matthew turned around swiftly to stare at the albino that he remembered seeing when he had be kidnapped. "I wanted

to see if this place has a kitchen." With a queries look on his face the albino walked closer to him. "Ivan turned you?"

"Um… yeah."

"Huh… well, I'm Gilbert," he smiled throwing an arm around Matthews' shoulders.

"M-Matthew."

"So Matthew ya want the kitchen? Guess you just found out ya can still eat normal food, right?"

"Yeah." Gilbert giggled as they started walking. "Come with me I'll show you where it is. Hey can you cook?"

"A little. I'm pretty good at making pancakes."

"Awesome I'm starving and I love pancakes you can make me some."

"Waa?... err ok then."

X

After Matthew left the two sat in silence until Alfred finally grumbled, "Even if Mattie says he's fine, I still hate you for what you've done."

"I know." Ivan stood up and moved to sit on the sofa beside him slowly, not wanting to scare him. To Ivan Alfred was like a small animal right now. One that he would have to approach gently in order to slowly gain his trust. "I did it because I don't want to lose you though."

"Because I'm a fairy?"

"We've been through that," Ivan sighed.

"Yeah, and remember how that turned out?" Alfred rubbed his neck where Ivan had bitten him in the dream.

Ivan got off the sofa and went down onto his knees in front of Alfred and stared up at him. "I am so sorry. I should NEVER have gotten angry like that. I should have never have hurt you." He cupped Alfred's hands in his own softly. "Please подсолнечник, I will never hurt you again. I will spend forever trying to make it up to you if that's what is necessary."

"What about Mattie? How are you gunna make up for what you've done to him?" Alfred glared.

"I will find a way. I will do anything you want me to I swear" Ivan pleaded pulling Alfred's hands to his lips and kissing them softly again and again. Alfred flinched as Ivan began kissing him and a light blush spread across his cheeks. Seeing the man who before had terrified him, now on his knees like this, was too much for him. He wanted to embrace him and tell him that everything would be ok, but after everything that had happened he didn't want to give him that. "Why… why did this all happen?"

"I am sorry," Ivan whispered as he nuzzled his face against Alfred's hands "I have been selfish. I have hurt you so much because of something I have been chasseing for so long." "Fairies?"

"The reason I have been searching for fairies, yes."

"You want a fairy for their power?" Ivan nodded and looked up into bright blue eyes "I want it to fulfill my greatest wish."

Alfred finally looked him in the eye. "What wish is that?"

"I want to become human again."

Alfred was a little taken aback "I-is that even possible?"

"Yes. A hundred years, ago I met a man who was once a vampire. He told me that the woman he loved was a fairy, and she had used her powers to turn him back to a normal human being. I decided that I would find a fairy and use their power to do the same."

'He's done all this because he wants to be human again. I guess that makes sense he did say he never wanted to be this way after all' Alfred thought to himself. Damn it! It was getting harder and harder to stay mad at him. "Would it work on Mattie?" he asked.

"I-I suppose."

Alfred was quiet for a short while until he sighed "Ok Listen… umm I'll help you and I'll, like, let you use my powers, but I don't know what use I'll be because, ya know, I'm pretty new to this whole being a fairy stuff. Anyway I'll help you with… your wish, as long as you promise to help turn Mattie back as well."

"Alfred, I don't want you for your powers. I want you because I love you. Please, remember that."

Alfred looked at him sternly "Have you ever found another fairy and told them you loved them. Did you ever…"

"No. God no I have only ever found two Fay besides you. One was your father, and the other… well I guess you could say he got away from me. Do you believe me? "

"… I believe you." Ivan smiled up and him and hesitantly asked "Do you still love me?" Alfred's face reddened, "I-I… I don't know if I'd call it love, I mean after everything… I don't know if I can."

"You can." Ivan griped his hands tighter, but not tight enough to hurt him. "I swear, I will do whatever it takes for you to love me too."

Alfred stood, shaking Ivan's hands off his own, and walked around the back of the sofa to one of the large windows. "Why do I still care about you? I mean after everything you've done, I should despise you, and I know that but… god something in me just keeps telling me that being with you is right," he began to sob, running his hands through his hair. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and cool breath brushed against his ear. "We belong together, подсолнечник. You know that don't you?"

Alfred sighed and slowly wiggled around in his arms so their chests pressed together, and wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist. He nuzzled his face into Ivan's shoulder before he could see the tears that were starting to pool in the corners of his eyes again. "You do realize if you ever hurt me again or anyone I care about ever again we're through?"

Ivan smiled and kissed his head. "Да."

After wiping his tears on Ivan's coat Alfred looked up into his eyes and asked "… kiss me?"

Ivan's smile widened as he leaned down and pressed their lips together softly. The kiss was sweet and simple and with every passing second Alfred wanted less and less for it to end. He ran his fingers through Ivan's hair and pulled him closer deepening the kiss. It felt so good to be in his arms again. He ran his hands down Ivan's back, feeling every inch of the man. Ivan pushed him back against the window without braking from the kiss and moved his hands down his waist and began eagerly undoing the buttons and zipper on his jeans.

Alfred pulled back from the kiss and panted, "Can we just kiss? I don't want to rush into anything."

Ivan stroked his hand along his cheek and down the side of his neck gently. "Of course we can."

The two smiled at each other, but Ivan's smile turned into a vicious glare as he looked over Alfred, and caught sight of the fore men getting out of the car that pulled up at the front of the warehouse. "What is it?" Alfred asked, worried as he looked up at Ivan, and then, looked over his shoulder. Following his gaze, his eyes widened as he saw his dad, Lukas, Mathis and Berwald. "Oh no," he whimpered.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hellooooo :3 it's been like almost 2 months since the last chapter :O I didn't have a labtop for a month and put sorting that out together with the holiday's it's been crazy :( dear god but anyway here we are chapter 21 at last yay. Hope you enjoy x.**

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada- Matthew

Prussia-Gilbert

France-Francis

Norway-Lukas

Denmark-Mathis

Sweden- Berwald

**Chapter 21. An Odd Family Reunion. **

"Oh mine got," Gilbert moaned around a mouth full of pancakes "these are so gooood." He dropped his fork on the table after scraping up the last few drops of syrup and licking the utensil clean. Leaning back in his chair so it balanced on its back legs, his booted feet crossed on top of the table he wrapped his hands behind his head and grinned looking over to where Matthew was standing at the stove flipping a new batch of 'fluffy clouds of awesomeness' as Gilbert called them. "You can keep em comin Mattie."

Matthew smiled and gave a low chuckle with a shack of his head. He had never known anyone eat eight plates of tall stacked pancakes like this before, not even Alfred could get through six. "Will there come a time when I can have some myself?" he mockingly asked still smiling.

"Hehehe you have like all eternity dude but I don't know how I ever lived without your cooking before now. Honestly your gunna make a hell of a wife someday."

At his comment Matthews cheeks blushed bright red. He turned as far away from Gilbert as he could so he wouldn't notice but not far enough that he couldn't keep his eyes on the pancakes.

"You ok there?" Gilbert asked.

"Y-yes yes i-I'm fine" Matthew stuttered in reply.

Silently with a smug grin Gilbert got up from his chair and tiptoed up behind Matthew. "You're blushing" he whispered in Matthews's ear which caused him to flinch as the albino wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hehe your cute when you blush." Stepping back and dropping to one knee he took Matthews left hand causing the boys blush to deepen. "Oh Matthew Bonnefoy marry me so that I can forever get your awesome cooking and kiss that adorable blushing face hehe" Gilbert proclaimed.

"urr…I-I…rrm…." Matthew mumbled, slightly bewildered about what to do in this situation.

Gilbert smirked looking up at him for a while before standing back up and with his hands resting on the shorter vampire's waist. He moved him away from the stove so his back was pressed against the sink. Gilbert's smirk grew to a full fang showing grin "You're really cute you know that." As he leaned in close so their noises were touching Matthew mumbled "t-the pancakes are b-burning."

Gilbert shuck his head slightly and whispered against Matthew's lips "I don't care."

Their lips pressed together in a genital kiss as Gilbert's arms wrapped around Matthew's lower back.

**BANG. SLAM**.

The two broke apart suddenly at the sound of the front doors slamming open.

"What the hell?" Gilbert questioned looking over to the kitchen door and then back to Matthew who gripped his shoulder.

Matthew sniffed the air and his face grimaced. "I smell humans, I smell… my dad."

"Waw… good noise" Gilbert took his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen and down the hall that led to the foyer. In the middle of the hall Matthew suddenly stopped causing Gilbert to stop too. He was about to ask Matthew what was wrong when a wave of intense anger swept over him and he knew it was from Ivan and Matthew was feeling it to. Something very bad was about to happen. Gilbert hadn't felt this much anger from Ivan since god knows when. "I think we should go to Ivan and your brother" he said griping Matthew's hand tighter. Matthew just nodded and they turned and ran to the back stairs that they had come down earlier to get to the kitchen. Knowing that those in the foyer would most likely be heading to find Ivan and Alfred to, Matthew was happy to have Gilbert with him as he knew the maze like building by heart and new that they would reach Alfred before their dad.

X

"I-Ivan calm down remember you promised you wouldn't hurt anyone I care about."

"I remember but if they try to take you away again I do not think I will be able to stop myself," Ivan growled as he carried Alfred up the staircase bridal style and placed him down on the middle of the bed. Leaning over him Ivan gave him a quick yet passionate kiss before pulling back and saying, "stay up here."

As he turned and headed back down the stairs Alfred scooted to the edge of the bed and getting up leaned over the railing and Yelled, "Like hell I'm staying up here just coz you tell me to!" He pushed back getting ready to run back down after Ivan when said vampire turned and gave him a very stern look that froze him in his tracks. "I-I guess I don't mind staying up here," he mumbled rubbing the back of his head although if Ivan looked like he was about to attack anyone he wouldn't hesitate running down the stairs to stop him.

Both Ivan and Alfred could hear footsteps running up the stairs on the other side of the door to the apartment, and both prepared themselves for what was to come. The door burst open and Alfred opened his mouth to yell at Ivan to not hurt anyone, but when he caught sight of Matthew running in behind Gilbert no words came out, he simply steered at his brother.

Matthew hastily shut the door behind himself once he and Gilbert were inside the apartment and locked it. Turning around he saw his brother at the top of the stairs straight away and ran passed Gilbert and Ivan up to him without a second thought.

"Al, dads here."

"I know I saw him get out of the car with Lukas and some of the others."

"What are we gunna do?" Matthew looked over his shoulder down at Ivan who was talking with Gilbert about something and then looked back to his brother "Those two alone could easily tear dad to peace's."

"I swear I won't let Ivan hurt dad or anyone ells." 'Hopefully I won't have to stop him. If he really cares about us being together he'll think before trying anything.'

"Ok then you keeps a watch on him and I'll do the same with Gilbert."

"Ok bro," Alfred smiled.

It wasn't long until the screams and angered shouts of vampires, and the intruding party alike, reached the ears of everyone in the apartment. When the banging started on the other side of the door, the four readied themselves.

With a few more hard bangs the door bust open and Francis ran in first holding Tino's shotgun followed by Berwald with Lukas and Mathis, who was brandishing a double sided axe.

"I still don't know where you got that," Francis shot as the made their way in.

Mathis just chuckled "You'd be surprised at what you can smuggle onto an airplane these days."

All four looked like they had been in the fight of their lives, and from the sounds minutes ago they probably had.

Catching sight of Ivan and Gilbert, Francis and Mathis raised their weapons at them. Ivan growled at the group but made no move to attack knowing Alfred would most likely hold it against him forever if he did. Francis took aim at him ready to pull the trigger if the vampire made even the slightest move.

"Dad, don't shoot."

Francis's head shot up to see Alfred and Matthew standing at the top of the stairs.

"Listen to Al dad, put the gun down." Matthew called out of worry more for Gilbert then Ivan.

"Let my boys go," Francis spat at Ivan not listening to the two brothers. Ivan only growled again at the man and then for what seemed like hours the group of men and vampires fell into a silent standoff.

"Oh for god's sake" Alfred grumbled rolling his eyes. He pushed himself away from the railing and made his way down the stairs.

"Alfred go back," Ivan ordered not turning his gaze away for Francis.

"Hell no now all of you stop acting like your all in a wild west movie coz its lame."

"Alfred come here, now!" Francis yelled.

"No dad."

That caused Francis to lower the gun with a stunned look on his face. "Alfred F. Kirkland, what do you mean no? Come here this instant!" he yelled.

"No" Alfred repeated sternly as he griped Ivan's hand. "I know you're not gunna want to hear this but… I love him," he said looking up at Ivan as he squeezed his hand. Looking back to his dad he added, "Please dad put the gun down?"

"That thing next to you kidnapped your brother, he could have killed Michelle. Him and the rest of them destroyed our family have you forgotten that?" Francis screamed so loud his voice cracked.

"Al's right dad put the gun down. Bad things have happened to us all and we've never forgotten that, but please don't make things worse." Frankly seeing his dad this mad this angry now, Matthew wanted the gun as far away from him as possible when it came time to tell him about now being a vampire himself. He knew he would more than likely go after every last vampire in the building with the weapon if allowed to keep hold of it.

Francis felt like he had been hit by a bulldozer. He could handle Alfred's rebellion, but Matthew was a different case entirely. His hands began to slowly lower the gun more till it was dangling by his side. Mathis Lukas and Berwald expunged a look of bewilderment and even less eagerly than Francis, Mathis lowered his axe. Francis huffed and gave the gun to Berwald.

Matthew ran down the stairs to Alfred and whispered in his ear, "Should we tell him about me now?"

"Do you want us all dead? Not now dude."

With a nod Matthew went to stand by Gilbert who leaned towards him and asked, "Do you wanna hold hands to?" Matthew felt the constant blush that Gilbert seemed to inflict on him grow an even deeper red. He looked at the floor trying to hide it. A little timidly he mumbled softly, "M-maybe later." Gilbert chuckled softly and turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Ok so now why don't we all chill and sit down and, ya know, talk." Alfred sighed pointing to the sofas.

Reluctantly, and rather slowly, everyone sat down.

Ivan and Alfred sat in the red love seat while Matthew and Gilbert sat together on one side of the black sofa with Mathis and Lukas on the other side. Berwald leaned against the wall next to one of the windows and Francis leaned against the arm of the black sofa next to Lukas.

"Ok so…" Alfred trailed off not really shore what to do now.

"I have something to say," Matthew said looking at his dad.

"Mattie dude now is not a good time."

"Well you obviously don't know what to say so why not get it over with now?"

"Dude."

"What?" Francis interrupted.

The two brothers looked from each other to their dad. Alfred looked back to Matthew and with a shrug said, "Well you're deep in it now, so go ahead and tell him."

"W-what? You're not gunna help me tell?"

"I told you to wait."

"We would just be sitting here so why not get it out of the way?"

"Say what you want dude it's still all on you now so you tell em."

"**What**?" Francis interrupted again.

Matthew turned to look at his dad and with a sharp intake of breath said "I-I'm a vampire." He smiled to show the room his long fangs.

"Are you kidding me," Mathis shrieked scooting away from Matthew and crushing Lukas against the arm of the sofa, "I've been sitting next to you this whole time. Ya could have said something." He tugged at the neck of his shirt as Lukas glared daggers at him. "If you don't get off of me sitting next to a vampire won't be your biggest problem." Matthew just gave the Mathis an 'are you for real' look. Silences swept over the room again after that but it was eventually Brocken but Francis who steered hatefully at Ivan and Gilbert. "Berwald give me the gun."

"Dad," Alfred growned.

The next hour consisted of Lukas and Mathis holding Francis back from attacking Ivan and Gilbert and likewise Alfred keeping Ivan calm. Gilbert just chuckled and slung his arm around Matthew's shoulders as the boy leaned with his head in his hands. "This is not funny."

"Hehe sure it is." Gilbert slapped him on the back with another laugh.

"We need to do something before they all start killing each other," Matthew said with a worried look. A devilish light bulb went off in Gilbert's head. "Hehe I know how we can stop them."

Matthew looked at him hopefully "Really how?"

His eye went wide as Gilbert pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**New chapter yay :3 and the last smut of the story to X) **

**Thanks to Violet the maid for betaing :3 **

**Characters in this chapter**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

Prussia-Gilbert

France-Francis

Norway-Lukas

Denmark-Mathis

Sweden- Berwald

**Chapter 22. A Plea to Grant A Wish. **

"Berwald give me the gun!" Alfred, of all people, growled getting up from his seat and glaring at Gilbert with full intent to kill. The tall silent blonde by the window only shuck his head in reply.

"Easy easy, hehehe you wouldn't want to shoot your future brother-in-law would you?" Gilbert grinned throwing his arms around Matthew's waist and nuzzling his face in the crock of his neck.

What surprised not only Alfred but the rest of the group was that Matthew made no attempt to push him away. He just sat there with one arm around the albino's shoulders. Looking around at everyone Matthew shrugged and moaned "W-what? Al's probably done all kinds of stuff with him." he pointed to Ivan. "And you're all looking at me like I'm a criminal."

"Oh dear god," Francis groaned running his hands through his hair. This all was getting too overwhelming for him. He had come here with the intent idea of rescuing his two boys from the clutches of fanged demons but instead they- he couldn't imagine what Arthur would think if he were here to see this.

"Gilbert let go of Matthew and behave."

Everyone turned to look at Ivan who was glaring at Gilbert with a look that said, 'do as I say or you will deeply regret it.' Gilbert shot up straight and uncurled himself from Matthew with a small pout. Ivan took Alfred's hand and getting up pulled him away from the group and over to the disused kitchen. Ivan looked past Alfred as he whispered "That one is a fay." Alfred looked over his shoulder and glanced at Lukas before Ivan took his chin in his hand and pulled his face back to look up at him "Are there others?" Alfred gave him a suspicious look before replying "What are you thinking?"

"Do you think… if there's even the slightest chance… do you think he would help...?"

Alfred looked up at him confused and thinking that his lover couldn't be more cryptic until a sudden light bulb whet off in his head "You think Lukas can help turn you human?"

"Do you think there's a chance?"

"Maybe," Alfred looked up into those violet eyes he had come to love and lazily wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned up so their noses brushed together and with a smug smile giggled "Let's go convince him." Their lips touched but before they could move closer a loud voice made them turn their heads back to the group.

"Hey Ivan, if you're not gunna behave then I get free rein to pounce on Mattie!" Gilbert called.

Ivan gave him a warning growl before looking back to Alfred "Will you… ask… with me?"

Griping his hand the two started walking back to the others and Alfred smiled, "You're gunna be nice and friendly right? No threatening to rip of everyone's head or attempt to kidnap anyone right?"

"I haven't ripped anyone's head off…... in a long time."

Alfred's head shot up to look at him with a stunned look and simply mumbled "Wow."

When they sat back down on the love seat still holding each other's hand Alfred looked to Lukas and asked "Urr Lukas" he glanced over to Ivan, "We were wondering if you would help us-well help Ivan?"

Lukas's eyes widened as he tried to grasp the request "Me… help him?" he pointed to himself and then Ivan just to make shore he was getting it straight, "How?"

Alfred looked at Ivan and nudged his arm with is elbow to get him to talk. With a small inward sigh Ivan asked, "I want you to help turn me human again."

Everyone's mouths dropped open at that. "Is there even a way?" Lukas choked out rather stunned.

"Yeah Ivan," Gilbert almost growled leaning forward with a heavily curios expression on his face "Is there a way?" .

With a nod Ivan began retelling the story he had told Alfred in Dreams. When he had finished Lukas scratched his head and sighed "Well… it all sounds very promising but… didn't the guy tell you exactly how the fay turned him human?"

"Well… I…. no-damn it. DAMN IT!" he yelled slamming his fist down on the arm of the sofa.

Lukas looked at the vampire with sad eyes, "I'm sorry but I can't say I know a way to change you back. Maybe there's something in one of my books that could help. "Turning to Dane at his side he held out his hand "Keys." Handing him the car keys Mathis asked, "Where are ya goin?"

"I'm going back to the motel to get the bag of books I brought with me," he replied getting up and walking to the door. Berwald pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Lukas.

"Your going too Brewald?" Francis asked. In reply Brewald simply nodded and said, "I will return the gun to Tino."

"Wait wait wait hold on I'm coming to," Mathis called after the two. "You're not leveeing me in a bloody vamp nest," turning to Ivan and Gilbert he added "no offence."

"None taken." Gilbert mumbled slouching back to lean against Matthew.

"Francis do you want to come?" Lukas asked.

Looking at his sons with slight hope that they would decide to come with him but overall realizing that was not going to happen the blonde Frenchman nodded and simply said, "Yes" as he got to his feet. "I'll see you boys soon," he smiled "adieu."

"We'll be back later ok. Hopefully we'll find something that will help," Lukas reassured the four left sitting as he shut the door to the apartment behind himself and the others.

"Well that was fun," Gilbert chirped sarcastically as he stretched his arms in the air.

"Gilbert go ask Ludwig to move into Elizabeta's old room. I'm sure you and Matthew would like to share a room am I not right?" said Ivan.

"Ok I get it." Gilbert giggled getting up and pulling Matthew after him "If you want time alone with your little fay toy boy you can just say so hehehe. Come on Mattie ya can make me some more pancakes."

Once they were left alone in the apartment Alfred scooted even closer to Ivan and leaned his chin on the Russians shoulder. "So that went well."

Ivan peered down at him "You're serious?"

"Yeah, I kinda expected a miner blood bath at the worst so yeah. I'm glad you stuck to your promise and didn't hurt anyone," Alfred smiled.

"I made you a promise and I will forever keep it любить."

"Then I think you deserve a reward for keeping it." Alfred swiftly moved so he was straddling Ivan's lap. Ivan ran his hands alone Alfred's waist and down to cup his ass. "What about taking it slow?"

"Hey this may be the last time I get to experience awesome kinky vampire sex. If you're human by this time tomorrow then I'll only get… just awesome kinky sex," he chuckled leaning in closer and pressing their lips together.

As they kissed Ivan wrapped his arms under Alfred's thighs and got up and headed towards the stairs. Alfred pulled away from the kiss with a sharp intake of breath and said "Here, do it here."

"On the sofa?"

"Floor."

Crashing their mouths together again fell back hitting the wood floor with a thud with Alfred landing on top of him. The two of them hastily removed the others upper clothing before starting on the lower hardly braking mouth contact. "Are you sure?" Ivan moaned braking away and nuzzling Alfred's neck before trailing small bights alone his collarbone sending sparks of electricity through his body. "Yes haa y-yesss."

Ivan rolled over so he was pinning the whining boy beneath him. Rising to admire the almost artistic paten of bights littering Alfred's upper body he ran his fingers along each one as he asked, "If this is a reward then may I ask for something special?"

"What?"

Ivan moved so he was once again on his back next to Alfred who scanned his lover's body from head to toe with lustful eyes. Ivan palmed his hardening length with one hand while stroking Alfred's cheek with the other. It was an unspoken request but Alfred understood what Ivan wanted and moved to kneel in between his legs. "Ahh" Ivan moaned as Alfred began to lap his tong over the head of his growing erection. Alfred began to suck the till growing more comfortable with every bob of his head. After a while he started to take in more of the length into his mouth until Ivan gave a laud moan as the head hit the back of his throat corseting Alfred to let lose a moan of his own with sent a marvels wave of plusher across Ivan's body. Ivan was in total nirvana cursed by the sensational wet heat of Alfred's mouth around him. He could not stop himself from running his fingers through wheat blonde hair and slowly pushing down as his hips bucked upwards yearning to feel even more heat.

It wasn't until Alfred started to choke that Ivan snapped out of his whirlwind of pleasure and release his grip on his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he panted as Alfred pulled away from his leaking member drawing in a heavy breath. "It's ok"

Alfred moved to hover over Ivan's waist and began rolling his hips so his entrance brushed against his throbbing member. "You're such a tease," Ivan smiled.

"You love me for it." Alfred began sucking three of his fingers, coating them in a thick lair of saliva before one by one pushing them inside his quivering hole moaning louder as each digit entered. Felling his walls loosen as he pressed in deeper with every thrust of his hand his eyes fluttered shut as wonderful tremors coursed up his spin.

With a grip on his wrist Ivan pulled Alfred's fingers from his hole only to replace it with the head of his erection. Alfred ran his nails down Ivan's chest as he began pressing just the head in and out. "Ahhh put it in."

"You're not the only one who can be a tease."

Pressing his nails into Ivan's stomach to the point he was almost clawing him Alfred hissed in frustration and went "In!"

Adhering to his loves wishes Ivan griped his thighs and slammed him downwards filling him to the root. Alfred screamed not caring who might hear and started rocking up and down, clenching his walls around the throbbing pole inside him with every thrust. As amazing as it felt, Ivan deemed Alfred's pace to slow for his liking. Pulling him to lie on his chest and wrapping his arms around his shoulders Ivan rolled the two of them over and immediately started thrusting in and out at a heavy and hard pace. Alfred was a panting moaning mess with every move of Ivan's hips crashing into him. He ran his hands alone his sides leaving little red marks that began to fade almost instantly and wrapped his legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. Throwing his head back against the floor a loud moan as Ivan's chest rubbed against the underside of his hard penis sending him almost to the edge. Ivan grunted and panted with each thrust wanting to hold his climax at bay for as long as possible. He trailed kisses along his smooth neck and as he came to the spot where neck met shoulder he slowly pressed his fangs into the soft flesh lapping his

tong over the small pools of blood that began to appear. "Ahhh haaa fuckkkk" Alfred screamed at he came covering his and Ivan's chests. His walls clenched around Ivan thrusting his climax forward and he came with a few more thrusts deep inside him. As Ivan gave his final thrusts pushing his seed deeper into that wonderful heat, Alfred's arms and legs dropped like that of a rag doll. He turned his head to the side allowing Ivan to bite down harder on his neck. It hurt but it was a sort of pleasurable pain that only added to the feeling of his afterglow.

Retracting his fangs Ivan nuzzled himself against Alfred and breathed soft kisses along his throat. "God I had missed you," he purred in his ear.

"Same," Alfred panted in reply.

After a while Ivan pulled out and rising with Alfred in his arms he made his way to the bathroom where he had a hunch that the events on the floor would most likely be repeated.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another chapter just coz I love all y'all so much :3 and I don't know but I think the title of this one Is a bit of a giveaway. Anyway total Jerry Springer style drama in this one hope you enjoy. **

**Characters in this chapter.**

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

England-Arthur

Canada-Matthew

Prussia-Gilbert

Germany-Ludwig

France-Francis

Norway-Lukas

Denmark-Mathis

**23. What I Should Have Told You.**

The moon was rising above the tree tops by the time Ivan carried Alfred's sleeping body up the stairs and placed him gently under the covers. They had taken the phrase 'at it like rabbits' to new levels and the whole thing had left Alfred unconscious before Ivan had even finished. Looking up at the rising moon and stars he sighed and leaned down to give the sleeping blonde a soft kiss on the lips before drawing back and whispering "I don't think me being human by tomorrow will happen подсолнечник." Moving to the other side of the bed he fell into the soft covers and turning on his side wrapped an arm around Alfred's covered waist.

Sleep barely had a chance to take him when a knock at the door coursed him to grown and sit up running a hand throw his wet hair. The door cracked open and Matthew stuck his head around it. "Err they're back" he said looking up at Ivan.

With a drawn out sigh Ivan forced himself off the bed and stretched his arms and back trying to wave off the sleep that still tried to clam him. Looking down at Matthew his eyebrows rose at the rosy red blush covering his face. "Emm y-you're n-naked" Matthew stuttered turning away. Looking down at himself and then back at Matthew he moved quicker than you could blink and within an instant retuned to where he was standing by the bed now wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark grey shirt with his favourite white scarf wrapped around his neck. Seeing Matthew still facing the door he called out "you can turn around now." Doing so Matthew looked up at him in amazement "that was fast." Ivan nodded in reply. "Could I do that?" Matthew asked hopping the answer would be a yes. "Maybe so. Each of us develops different abilities and skills. Where is your father and the others?"

"On the way up here, I thought I'd come and tell you before they got here just… encase you and Al where… well you know."

"Thank you Matthew" Ivan nodded in appreciation.

"Is Al awake?"

Ivan shuck his head "we should let him sleep."

"Ok."

"Matthew you don't have to stand by the door. Go sit and wait for the others" Ivan said as he walked around to Alfred's side of the bed to make shore the boy was still knocked out cold before going to join Matthew on the sofas.

Not even five minutes later the door to the apartment opened again and Francis Lukas and Mathis walked in.

"Where's Berwald?" asked Matthew.

"He decided to stay with Tino and the kids. He said that we didn't need him and we could handle things our self's" Francis replied.

X

Alfred was standing in the ballroom he had stud in so many time before wearing the same outfit he always wore. The music was the same the people were the same but standing in the centre of it all with his dad standing before him he felt a sinister area sweep across the entire room. Arthur stud with his arms firmly crossed over his chest with an intense look of both disappointment and anger plastered on his face. "How the bloody hell could you let this happen."

"Wh-what did I do now? I thought you were becoming ok with me being with Ivan. I mean we still have a ways to go before things get well… normal between us but still-"

"I'm not bloody talking about you and him I'm talking about you letting Matthew run around with that albino and I won't even start on Matthew being turned into a vampire himself. I'm going to have words with your bloody boyfriend and him about that matter not you."

"Dad it's not my… well it's not entirely my fault that Mattie got turned into a vampire and besides he said he's ok with it and-"Alfred cut himself off as he rose a hand to his cheek that began to sting with the force of his dad slap. "D-dad."

"Everybody out" Arthur yelled to the dancers surrounding them. Realizing they weren't listening to him he turned to Alfred "they won't listen to me this is your dream. Make them go" he ordered.

Alfred sighed and mumbled "leave."

The music stopped and so did the dancing and shortly after the dancers began to fade away into nothingness leaving Alfred and his dad alone. Walking over to one of the seats that were doted around the edges of the room Arthur sat down and patting the space next to me said "Sit." Obediently so Alfred sat next to him as the older man rubbed his temples thinking about how to word what he wanted to say. "I now realize that not telling you this before when you asked was a mistake. I didn't know how you would take it and I didn't want you wakening up and running off to do something stupid."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"I'm talking about the when you asked me how I died."

"You said Ivan had something to do with it."

"He was defiantly the one who gave the order to go after me but… maybe I should tell you this from the beginning."

"I think that would be best" Alfred nodded. Arthur sighed and began recalling the day he died.

X

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU WANKER" Arthur yelled as he thrashed from his position atop Ludwig's shoulder. With a grunt Ludwig dropped him on a sofa and walked off to lean against a wall with Gilbert behind where Ivan sat on the opposite sofa.

"I hope Ludwig didn't treat you to ruffle" Ivan smiled.

"What am I doing here… WHERE AM I?" Arthur growled.

"You are in my home and why you are here is simple. I have need of your… ability's."

"W-what ability's? Look I don't know who you think I am but I'm afraid you've got the wrong man. I'm just-"

"I know you're fay" Ivan interrupted. Arthur just stared at him in shock. "How?"

"We have been watching you for some time now. Just to confirm the fact that you are indeed of fairy blood."

"And why should my ability's matter to you_ vampire_" Arthur spat slowly rising from his seat.

"There is no need to be so hesitant or defensive Arthur, just do as I ask and you may leave here freely and unharmed. Or If you insist we can use different methods to get you to co-operate. Your children will have just left school да? We could bring one of your sons here easily."

Arthur glared viciously at him "I have seen your discussing kind around their school and I warn you now you will not lay a hand on him."

"So shall we co-operate then?"

"Like hell I'd do anything for one of you bloody…. Blood suckers." Rising fully from his seat he took a more defensive stance and chanted _"__invoco__te procrearit__tenebris ad__pugnare__."_

Ivan stud swiftly and moved quickly to make the first attack. It was too early for Arthur's chant to fully work and he was court of guard by Ivan's quick motions. Ivan grabbed him by the shoulders and sank his fangs into his throat. Arthur screamed but forced himself to continue chanting.

The walls began to quack and grown as the shadows that clung to the places where the sun could not reach began to sure and forget the harsh rays of light. They move to curl around Arthur almost as if they were a gigantic snake protecting him. They through Ivan back and he crashed to the ground with a mighty thud. Ivan stud and Ludwig and Gilbert moved to stand by his side ready to defend him against whatever ells may come.

"Oppugnare" Arthur pointed at the three vampires as he cupped his bleeding and acing throat and obliging to their masters will the shadows lashed out at them with tremendous speed and strength. Ivan moved as quickly as lightning to avoid an oncoming blow from a shadow that morphed into a spire with jagged edges and ended up standing high above on the razed platform that housed his bed. Gilbert and Ludwig were not so lucky to be blest with Ivan's gift of speed and had to settle with relaying on their quick instincts to avoid taking a hit. With his attention plastered to the right avoiding a shadow shaped like a broad sword that swiped below his knees Gilbert had no time to react to the another shadow the struck his shoulder, cutting him deep past the bone. He let out a blood curdling scream that drew Ludwig's attention. He looked to his brother who stumbled backwards and slumped against the bookshelf's clutching his wound that very slowly began to heal. Even with the knowledge that his brother would heal Ludwig still found himself in a blind fury.

Knowing how protective Ludwig could be over his brother and seeing how he reacted Ivan shouted down to him "Ludwig you will not harm him."

It was already too late of curse; Ludwig's anger was entirely focused on Arthur. He was to fare gone to even hear Ivan's worming.

Arthur was backing up towards the door still sending wave upon wave of shadows towards the three vampires but with there being fewer and fewer shadows left to call upon his attacks were becoming weaker which Ludwig found more easy to avoid seeing as they ever now mostly focused on him. Knowing he could not keep this up for much longer Arthur racked his brain for a way to escape and fast. He knew there was a good chance that if he tried to run that one of the vampires was bound to catch him so ending his chanting and attacking shadows with it he began a new chant and within an instant the shadows moved behind him and began to form giant black wings.

With the shadows no longer attacking him Ludwig took his chance and ran at Arthur who in turn ran straight throw one of the large windows shattering it in to a thousand pieces as the wings carried him of.

Running to the demolished window Ivan growled and turning to Ludwig and Gilbert who was now managing to stand firmly but still clutched his shoulder in pain and shouted at the two "go after him now."

Nodding Ludwig turned to Gilbert as he came to stand beside his brother "catch up when you can." Ludwig moved towards the window and jumped. Firmly landing on the ground below he took off in chase of Arthur.

Gilbert looked from his brother who was fading into the trees to Ivan and said "I'll go after him." Ivan nodded and Gilbert took that as his dismissal.

Arthur had just reached the edge of Tann Park when the wings carrying him gave out and he fell to the street below. Luckily it was not too much of a drop and even though he chide out as he felt something in his right leg brake and his right shoulder dislocate he forced himself to stand. Trying to balance himself he cringed as pain shot up from his thigh. Moving slowly he pressed on making his way towards his home.

The sun was gone and moon had started to rise by the time Arthur made it to the other side of the town. He was tiered and could hardly walk. Crouching against one of the shutters in front of one of the closed shops he sighed as the presser on his leg was relived.

He was so relaxed he didn't notice the looming figure approaching him until they obscured what little light there was from the only near street light. His eyes widened as he looked up at Ludwig who grinned viciously down at him. "I don't care what Ivan says about not harming you. After what you did to mein Bruder I think he'll be fine with you missing an arm or a leg." Ludwig grabbed Arthur by his throat and razed him up off his feet and slammed him against the shutters as he cut of the air to his longs.

"LUDDY"

Ludwig turned to see Gilbert turn the corner and stare at him. "Luddy stop Ivan said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IVAN SAID" Ludwig yelled tightening his grip on Arthur's throat. With his attention slightly distracted by his brother Arthur took the little chance he had to choke out a command with the last of his strength to the shadows. A cloud of shadows formed together to make a wave of spires swords and daggers that shot straight at Ludwig.

"NOO" Gilbert cried running to his brother.

Ludwig turned to see the shadows crashing down towards him. his grip loosened on Arthur and he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"GILBERT"

Arthur looked up to see Gilbert standing in front of him with a hand covering his chest and a distant expression on his face. as his hand dropped to his side Arthur saw the gaping hole in his chest.

"Oh gott please don't let it have hit his heart" Ludwig cried scrambling to his feet from where he had been pushed to the ground. He court his brother as he stumbled back and examined the wound. "Its… ok Luddy… it didn't hit my heart… the awesome me will be fine by tomorrow" Gilbert smirked up at him.

Ludwig laid him down gently before looking at Arthur. Rage was what coursed through his vains as he advanced on the blonde who tried pushing himself backwards as much as possible to get away. He knew that after that last summoning he would not have enough strength to make it out of out this street alive but he still had a family to protect and even if he could not move his body he knew there was one thing he could do to be there when the ones he loved needed him especially Alfred. With his last few moments he recited a spell he had memorized for dyer situations and no situation seamed more dyer then this. As he finished he felt his body begin to go numb, sounds seamed to dull and his vision began to fade. The last thing he knew before everything faded was his body was picked up and thrown against a wall. His bones broke and blood began to spill from his mouth. As his eye shut on the would he saw Gilbert being held up on Ludwig's arm as he turned to walk away.

"Luddy what should we tell Ivan?"

"We'll say he fell. His wings gave out and he fell and broke his neck before we could get to him. The police will say it was a drunk driver by the looks of the body. Let's get you back and taken care of…Gil."


	24. Chapter 24

**Getting close to the end now. I'm defiantly making this a 25 chapter story. Anyway enough jabbering (points ahead eagerly) to the action. Ps sorry my action weighting sucks (my excuse) I'm new hehe. **

**Characters in this chapter. **

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

England-Arthur

Canada-Matthew

France-Francis

Prussia-Gilbert

Germany-Ludwig

Norway-Lukas

Denmark-Mathis

**24. The Enemy of My Friend is My Blood.**

"So… it was Ludwig who…"

Arthur nodded "I think I can… manage to handle you and him-"

"Ivan dad."

Arthur sighed "You and Ivan being together, but I won't sit by and let that German sausage eating prick or his brother near you or Matthew."

"Gilbert seems ok, and Mattie likes him and from what you said it's his brother that well…."

"… maybe your right…. but if that bloody human snowman makes one wrong move I swear I'll-"

"Dad calm down. Look I promise I'll look after Mattie and I swear I'll keep an eye on Gilbert and hey, I'll even get Ivan to do the same if that makes you feel better." Alfred smiled as he gave his dad a good hard pat on the back.

"It doesn't really but… I guess as long as you're both safe and happy…. Then I have no choice but to agree with you."

"Awesome!" Alfred cheered pumping his fists in the air with a large grin on his face.

"But that blonde one has to go. Like I said I won't have him around you two. If it weren't for that Gilbert he'd be dead right now." Arthur growled clenching his fists.

"I'll talk to Ivan dad, don't worry." Alfred stood up and stretched his arms out wide, taking advantage of the wide open space that now surrounded him do to the absence of the dancers. "Sooo dad, before I wake up and have Ivan, Mattie, dad, and everyone else like that ass Ludwig is there, anything else you wanna tell me?"

Arthur stood and began walking over to the large doors at the other end of the room. "I've been thinking wile I've been here about what these doors mean. I've tried opening them dozens of times and can never make them budge." He spun around to face his son as he reached them. "I think your suppose to."

"Me?" Alfred pointed to himself with wide eyes.

"Yes, this is your dream after all, I've been mulling it over and I think this-" he gestured to the room "is just a front, a sort of runway for you. Some place where you can feel comfortable before you open them and find out what's on the other side."

"So you want me to open the doors." Alfred walked up to the doors and grabbed one of the handles. A sudden shock coursed up his arm and through his body. The feeling puzzled him but it had an almost pleasurable feeling to it, and his hand lingered on the handle not wanting it to stop as his eyes began to flutter shut. Arthur pulled his hand away bringing him back from the trance like state he was falling into as he stared at the handle and letting the feeling over take him. His eyes shot open and he shook his head in an attempt to bat away the fussy feeling that began to fill is mind.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked as he cupped his cheek and turned his head to face him.

"Yeah I'm fine dad. Why'd you pull me away?"

"Don't open them now. Wait until you wake up and fall asleep again."

"Why?"

"When you return here everything should be back to how it was. That's when I think you should open them."

"Back to how it was? You mean the music and everything?"

"Yes, like I said I think it's like that to help you… and just to be safe, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think you should make sure Ivan's here with you to."

"Really?" Alfred's eyebrows rose. He was defiantly not expecting that.

"Uhh, yes" Arthur sighed. "You've seen him here when you had this dream before right. I think he's supposed to be here with you."

"Ok," Alfred tried to suppress the huge smile that tried to overtake his face.

"Oh and one more thing, you read in my journal about the trunk I keep in the attic at home right? The one with things past down from generations of our family?"

"Yeah."

"Look through it. There may be something to help that Ivan."

"You mean the wanting to be human thing? How do you know about that? No wait," Alfred raised his hands "I don't wanna know how you know. It's wired to think of you watching and I can't see you."

"Alright whatever, now go and wake up already" Arthur wave at him lazily as he walked away. Calling over his shoulder he added "and tell Francis I love him."

"Ok," Alfred giggled, "love you to dad." With that he willed himself to wake.

Arthur turned to see him fade away and smiled "love you."

X

Alfred yawned as his eyes slowly opened. A part of him didn't want to wake up. The soft warm covers and pillows that surrounded him felt so good and he thought the only thing that would make this even more prefect would be if Ivan where there laying behind him pressed against his back with his long arms wrapped around him.

It was the voices coming from below that finally roused him completely and he sat up pulling the covers around his naked shoulders.

"So there's nothing at all you can do."

"Man this isn't Pinocchio ya can't just wish for something like this and expect a fairy to just fly through your window and make it happen… wait… babe can you fly?"

Alfred crawled to the end of the bed and looked down at the group siting on the sofas as the moment Lukas brought his clenched fist down on Mathis's head.

"Ahww" Mathis yelped rubbing the top of his head with a pout.

"I think that's classed at domestic violence," Alfred giggled and the group all turned to look at him. Ivan gave him a smile before moving very quickly from the sofa to stand at the foot of the bed and lean down to give him a kiss. "Have a nice sleep?"

Alfred smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder to bring him to lean in closer before whispering in his ear, "Where you still screwing me when I passed out in the shower?"

Ivan smirked a very devilish smirk and whispered back, "Maybe."

"You could have at least put a pair of pants on me."

"But you look so good naked."

Alfred punched him playfully in the chest before ordering him to get him some underwear which he did obligingly. After taking a few quick looks at Alfred over his shoulder as the blonde got dressed and put on his dressing gown which was way too big for him the two of them walked down the stairs together to sit with the others.

"So what did I miss?" Alfred smiled and he sat on the black sofa curled up under Ivan's arm.

"I've been through everything I have but I can't find anything that could turn a vampire human. I'm sorry," Lukas said with genuine sadness in his voice.

"Well you tried so thanks," Alfred smiled. "So anyway I spoke to dad while I was out cold."

Francis who was sitting next to him on the sofa took his hand and asked, "What did he say?"

"He says he loves you."

Francis bit his lower lip and lowered his face to his was hidden behind his long hair. He tried to fight back the few tears that fort to spill. In the end it was a losing battle and little droplets ran down his cheeks and dropped on his hands. "Dad it's ok. He's fine."

Francis smiled at him "I know, I just miss him."

Alfred fidgeted out from under Ivan's arm and hugged his dad. Matthew was sitting on the love seat with Gilbert and copied Alfred's actions. The sofa was getting a little too crowded for Mathis's likening as Matthew moved to sit between him and his dad.

"Hey hehehe there's always room over here" Gilbert chuckled to Mathis as he pated the empty seat next to himself. Mathis glared at him and just slumped back into his seat. Looking up at Lukas who sat on the arm of the sofa next to him he grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on his lap.

"What should we do now then?" Lukas asked "I don't think there's anything else I can do to help you," he looked to Ivan.

"You have done a lot to help, thank you Lukas."

"Dad said something that could help," Alfred chirped as he went back to snuggling by Ivan who looked down at him curiously "How?"

"Mattie, remember when we read dad's journal and it said he had a trunk with a bunch of old stuff from different ancestors?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well he told me to go look through it coz there might be something that can help." He turned to look at Ivan as if he were a five year old waiting to be prized for being good. Ivan gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and silently whispered how much he loved him. Turning to look at his dad and brother Alfred asked "Dad do you know were in the attic the trunk is?"

"Yes it's in a corner near the Christmas decorations."

"Could we bring it here?"

"Oui, I'll drive back to the house and bring it back."

I'll come to," Matthew said "Al you're staying here right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll bring some of your stuff back too."

Alfred flung himself at Matthew and tackled him to the floor in a hug "You're the best, bro" he grinned.

Five minutes later Francis and Matthew were getting into the car to head back to their house. Francis was secretly thanking the fact that he had decided to try selling the house after they had left the country. Hopefully he would not have to sell it at all now.

Mathis declared that he was going to take Lukas down to the lake for some 'alone time' as he put it.

Ivan Alfred and Gilbert were the only ones left in the apartment. Getting up and walking to the door Gilbert said "well I think I'll go snooze for a while."

"Wait"

Gilbert looked back at Alfred "what?"

"I need to talk to you about your brother… and my dad."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

"You know why."

Ivan looked at the two of them and moving closer to Alfred he glared viciously at Gilbert who gulped.

"What is wrong?" Ivan asks Alfred.

"Your brother killed my dad right." it was more of a statement then a question.

The room was silent as Ivan and Alfred waited for Gilbert to speak. In the end Ivan grew impatient with Gilbert and walking up to him he grabbed him by his hair and as the albino screamed and thrashed Ivan lifted him of the floor and slammed him against the door. "Ludwig killed him?!" Ivan growled tightening his grip on his hair "That is not what you told me." Dragging him away from the door, Ivan grabbed his arm and through him down like he was a broken toy. The wood cracked under the impact as Gilberts back hit the floor. He let out another scream as pain coursed through him.

"P-please," he panted, "I-I'm sorry I-I just wanted t-to p-protect Luddy."

Ivan pulled him up into a kneeling position and forced him to look up at him and Alfred, who looked on in shock of Ivan's actions, "How?" Ivan demanded. Gilbert just cowered under Ivan's intents stare. As much as he hated to admit it the new Ivan was stronger than him and that if he tried to take him down he would lose but, he didn't want to betray his brother and give into his fear of the Russian in front of him.

"Ivan, stop."

Ivan looked up from Gilbert to Alfred confused.

"It's Ludwig who killed him." Alfred gave a knowing look to Gilbert. "He was just trying to protect his brother. I think I would have done the same as him if it were me and Mattie in the same situation."

Ivan looked back to Gilbert, "You still lied to me." he threw him back down to the floor before continuing. "I will deal with you latter, for now, you will remain in your room while I deal with Ludwig."

"Please Ivan don't kill him. Alfred, talk to him please" Gilbert begged.

Alfred looked at him with no emotion on his face. He didn't say a thing to stop Ivan as he walked to the door.

"You will be ok here with him?" Ivan asked looking over his shoulder at Alfred.

Alfred nodded, "Duuh fairy," he pointed at himself, "I'll be fine. Just coz I can't kick your ass doesn't mean I'm a total damsel in distress."

"Ivan, please," Gilbert tried again.

Ivan ignored him as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Alfred he can't hurt Luddy. He'll listen to you please talk to him." Gilbert tried again standing up.

"…I can't… you care about Mattie don't you?"

Gilbert nodded.

"How do you think he'll feel about this?"

Gilbert walked over to the black sofa and dropped down cupping his face in his hands. "You have a brother so you should know that no matter what happens, or no matter what they do, you just want to protect them."

"I do, but I also know when to do the right thing, even if the right thing meant I had to turn on my brother," Alfred said going to sit by him.

A few minutes later Ivan came back with Ludwig in toe. "Why am I here?" he asked as he saw Gilbert on the sofa. The slightest glimmer of worry showed in his eyes.

"Sit." Ivan pointed to the red seat. Ludwig did as ordered but each move he made he made with coercion.

"I want you to tell me what happened the night I sent you after Arthur Kirkland," Ivan said as he went to sit beside Alfred.

"I told you what happened when I returned. He fell from the sky and his body was crushed."

"You are lying!" Ivan spat.

Ludwig knew, he knew then that Ivan had found out his story of what happened that night was a lie. He turned to Gilbert who just stared back at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing Luddy."

"He did not say anything Ludwig," Ivan cut in, "he has only begged me not to end you. You killed Arthur Kirkland that night, didn't you?"

Ludwig clenched his fist as he began to growl "… He almost killed Gilbert. I could not let that happen." he looked up at Alfred as he filled with anger. "I made the decision for both of us to become this way, to save him and keep us together. I won't let anything end that." With a snarl Ludwig lunged at Alfred who fell back on the sofa.

Ludwig was thrown across the apartment and crashed into the kitchen. Ivan readied himself protectively in front of Alfred and growled as Ludwig climbed out of the wreckage that was once the lower cabinets and sink. Quickly making his move Ludwig charged forward and Ivan met him head on.

Ivan landed on Ludwig, pining his arms by his head as he thrashed and snarled. Leaning forward Ludwig sank his fangs deep in Ivan's throat. His arms were released as Ivan tried to push him away but Ludwig rolled the two of them both over without retracting his fangs. Ivan pressed his long fingers into Ludwig's eyes and the blonde vampire screamed in pain as blood began to run down the corners of his sockets. His fangs released Ivan's throat and he moved away rubbing at his burning, bleeding eyes. Ivan took the opportunity to charge him again but Ludwig lunged to the right, just before he could pounce on him.

Ivan crashed to the ground and skidded into the wall hard. Getting up from his knees Ludwig ran at Alfred who was standing at the other end of the sofa. Ludwig jumped over the sofa but before he could land he was grabbed in mid-air and fell to the ground. He bore his fang ready to bit into the throat of the one above him but paused when his blue eyes clashed with red. "Bruder bite... Luddy bite."

"…Nein."

Ludwig grabbed his brother by his shoulders and pushed him back. He got to his feet and looked down at him, then scanned the room for Ivan and Alfred seeing them standing side by side ready for his next move. It began to dawn on Ludwig that if he continued this he would be fighting a losing battle. Turning to his brother he extended his hand to him. "Gilbert I need you."

Gilbert got to his feet and stared at Ludwig with sorrow filled eyes. "No Luddy."

Ludwig's stare became hard and cold towards his brother. "Fine." Turning to Alfred and smirked before looking to Ivan. The two stared each other down until Ludwig shuffled backward and then turned to run through the nearest window.

The three left ran to the window in time to see him disappear behind into the distance.

"I'm going to need new windows again," Ivan sighed.

Alfred fought back the laugh that threatened to spill from his lips, as his eyes flickered over to Gilbert. He was staring into the distance as though Ludwig would come back any moment and say it was all some silly joke, like the ones they would play on each other when they were little. There was no way he would just leave even when angry he would never just leave him. Walking back to the sofa he sat there, lost in thoughts of himself and his brother. Alfred and Ivan looked to each other, and went to sit beside him.

They just sat there with no words spoken between them. When sound finally returned, it came from Matthew as he walked up the steps to the apartment door. "We're back."


	25. Chapter 25

**So first off soz it's taken so long with this chapter. I've just finished my first year of uni and for the past few months I've been work crazy. Anyway back to this am thinking of doing a special PruCan epilogue chapter at the very end (Would that be a good idea?) and omg this chapter has been the hardest one to do errrggg and will be in two parts. Anyway thanks for reading and hope you like. **

Characters in this chapter.

America-Alfred

Russia-Ivan

Canada-Matthew

Prussia-Gilbert

France-Francis

**Chapter 25 part 1. Can Wishes Come True?**

"We're back," Matthew chirped again as he came through the door followed instantly by Francis. The two of them were commented by a trunk that they held by heavy round handles that were on the trunks sides.

Looking at the three on the sofas the smile that painted Matthew's face melted away especially when he looked at Gilbert who had his face cupped in his hands, His shoulders were slumped and he was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Then taking in the wrecked state of the apartment around them Matthew asked "what happened?"

He dropped his end of the trunk and jogged the short distance over to sit by Gilbert's side. When he didn't answer Matthew wrapped an arm around his shoulders gently and asked again "Gil… what happened?" When he still didn't answer Matthew turned to look at Alfred for answers.

"Mattie…" Alfred looked over at Gilbert, the guy was already feeling like crap and he didn't want to make it worse by causing Matthew to hate him but he also knew his brother needed to hear about what really happened to their dad. "… I gotta tell you about what happened to dad."

"Wait!"

Alfred looked at Gilbert who stud and with a sigh continued "I'll tell him."

Taking his hand lightly he pulled Matthew to his feet and led him passed Francis towards the door. Matthew looked over his shoulder at his brother one last time with a look that said 'what's going on' before the door shut behind him.

Francis looked from the door to Alfred and drawing in a gaged breath stormed up to his son. "What in the name of god is going on?"

"Dad… well I talked to dad in my dream and he… told me that Gilbert's brother was the one that killed him."

Francis stumbled backwards slightly with a hand clenched befre his mouth. He sat down beside his son and summoning all his strength to stay calm and not let his tears loose at the knowledge of how the man he loved had met his to soon an end he asked "how?"

"…It wasn't too painful, he had cast his soul into dreams just before so-"

"How?"

"…He threw him against a wall and… he broke a lot of bones and well… was crushed."

Francis sat there for a while letting the information sink in. after a while he turned to Ivan and said "This Ludwig! He's one of the vampires that came to the motel and took Matthew?"

Ivan nodded "да"

"Witch one?"

"Tall blonde German."

"I want him dead" Francis growled.

Alfred and Ivan looked at each other before Alfred began telling his dad about the earlier fight between Ivan and Ludwig and how he had got away. By the end Francis had gone silent again lost in his thoughts until he suddenly asked Ivan "When we see him again kill him but I want to be there when you do."

"Very well" Ivan agreed.

"IS IT TRUE?" everyone turned with wide eyes at Matthew came storming back into the room with tears in his eyes followed closely by Gilbert.

Alfred stood and Matthew threw his arms around him. Alfred mimicked his actions and hugged him back "I know man but I promise, we're gunna make him pay for what he did to dad." Gilbert curiously approached Matthew and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Alfred's eyebrow rose when his brother shoved the hand away. Letting go of Alfred Matthew turned around to glare at Gilbert before making his way out the door. "What did you say to him?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing I just told him the truth about what happened… I'll go after him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Gilbert shrugged "you got a better one?"

Alfred shrugged back in reply and, taking that as a no, Gilbert made his way after Matthew. After the door shut leaving Alfred, Ivan, and Francis alone again.

"…Well should we start looking through this thing?" Alfred said as he kicked the trunk with his foot. It was the only thing they could do at the moment so taking the key from his pocket Francis unlocked the trunk. After letting the dust that rose from it settle they all took out one of the many different books and began the search for anything useful.

X

After about an hour and a half they had gone through three photo albums, five spell books, two demonology records, and three journals. They were all beginning to grow tired and frustrated when Matthew and Gilbert re-entered the apartment.

"Hey," Alfred waved "You two ok now?"

Matthew and Gilbert looked at each other and Matthew tried to hold back the smile from his blushing face. Gilbert just smirked and with a chuckle threw his arm around the smaller vampire's shoulders, "hehe yeah we're ok" he replied.

"Have you found anything?" asked Matthew as he sat on the love seat with Gilbert after picking up one of the photo albums.

With a shake of his head Alfred sighed "no" as he threw the journal he had just finished reading on the pile of others. "You haven't seen Mathis or Lukas have you?"

Gilbert shrugged and Matthew shook his head. "No but they were going down to the lake."

"Yeah, haha I bet they're-"

"Mon dieu I think I found something" Francis interrupted, putting the journal down on the top of the trunk, open at the page he had just been reading. Everyone leaned in close to get a good look at the pages and after reading the elegant writing the group turned to look at Ivan.

"Do you think this will work?" Alfred asked him.

Ivan shook his head "It may. This Lili may not be the same fairy I was told about but it says here she did manage to turn a vampire human."

"Let's read some more oui?" said Francis flipping to the next page.

_-Dear diary I feel so happy. He is eating the soup I made and he's wearing the nightshirt I made him! The spell worked and I pray that we can be together now. Without his hunger for my blood, he no longer fears that he will kill me. I will say I was a little scared before but I'm not any more. I know Vash and I will be happy together.-_

"What the hell" Alfred shouted shooting up out of his seat.

"That can't be possible," Francis mumbled.

"Why?" Ivan asked eyeing Alfred like he had gone mad.

Alfred geared at him "Vash Zwingli has been Mattie's Michelle's and my therapist since our dad…" he clenched his fists and sucked in a raged breath "died."

Picking up the journal and looking from Matthew to Alfred Francis asked "did he ever say anything about a Lili?"

Both Alfred and Matthew shook their heads at the same time.

Francis waved the journal in his hand "Well if I'm right this Lili is Arthur's great great aunt which would defiantly make her a fay. If Vash was a vampire I don't know… maybe we should talk to him."

"Ok" Alfred clapped his hands together "so I think we all agree something's up with the Doc and we'll get around to that but first can we please get back to turning him human. Is the spell she used in there?" He sat back down and snuggled against his side.

"…It is."

Alfred leaped into the air screaming yes yes yes. Ivan chuckled and stood. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist effectively keeping the boy grounded. "So let's do it, come on. What do we haft to do?"

Francis read through the next three pages of the journal before answering "the spell must be done by a fay or one with strong fay blood in them. The fay who casts the spell must also have a blood link with the vampire the spell is intended for."

"I think we got that covered" Alfred smiled up at Ivan.

"Ok we need… twelve blood red candles and we will need to draw this… pentagram thing on the ground with a mixture made of charcoal and the blood of the fay the vampire and a human. It says the candles are to be placed around it and the fairy and vampire stand in the middle of the whole thing and repeat the spell. That's all it says."

"Let's do it then" Alfred chirped.

"I'll find some candles" Ivan kissed him on the head before leaving the apartment.

X

After half an hour of searching the entire building for candles and charcoal and another hour of drawing the interact pentagram, with all its wording that no one could understand, they were finally done. Francis offered to give his blood in order the make the mixture for the pentagram as he was the only human present and Ivan and Alfred had added theirs to.

Ivan and Alfred stood in the middle of the pentagram, Alfred seemed to be more excited than Ivan about what was about to happen. He was grinning from ear to ear and was practically bouncing. "Calm down любить" Ivan smiled as he kissed him on the cheek.

"I can't wait." Alfred kissed back.

"Neither can I."

"Ok let's get on with it" Gilbert chirred with a clap of his hands.

"Why? You wanna try to?" Alfred giggled.

Giblet shrugged "… naah. Think I wanna stay this awesome looking a while longer."

Alfred turned to Mathew. "Your shore you wanna stay like this to?"

Mathew slowly inched closer to Gilbert and smiled "yeah I'm sure."

"We're ready" Francis said.

So they started.

X

"The hell!"

"любить calm down."

"No. how are you not pissed right now?!"

"I am. But pacing back and forth yelling is not helping."

Alfred sighed. "Yeah I know." he leaned his head on his lovers chest. "You've tired yourself out."

"I'm not, I'm fine. I wanna try again."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to sleep." Ivan picked him up bridle style and carried him up to the bed. "We can try again latter. You almost collapsed the last time. I won't risk you hurting yourself for this."

Alfred pouted "you're lucky I love you."

Ivan kissed him softly "я тебя люблю, чтобы."

"Sleep with me?"

"Of course." Ivan crawled under the sheets beside Alfred and wrapped his arms around him. within ten minutes they were almost lost in sleep… and then-

"Shit Ivan wake up." Alfred had shot up and was shaking Ivan by his shoulders. "What? What is it?"

"You need to fall asleep with me."

"I was about to until you started shouting and shaking me."

Alfred blushed and his head fell "oh… right… sorry. I just had an idea."

"What?"

"Dad said you and me should fall asleep together and go back into dreams. You know the ballroom were we first met? We need to go there and open those big doors."

"The one I told you to open?"

"Yes."

"… Ok. Come back down here and be comfy." He pulled Alfred back into his arms and fell asleep to the feel of wheat gold hair tickling his nose.

X

"You're stepping on my feet" Ivan chuckled as the two of them danced to the music. "

"Hehe sorry." Alfred leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed him.

"Shall we do it now or do you want to keep dance?"

"Dude I suck at this dancing. But if ya want we could 'do it' here another time." He smirked suggestively at the vampire.

"Don't tempt me."

"Hehe, but it's fun tempting you."

"Minx."

"Shut up." Alfred playfully punched his chest. Taking his hand, Ivan led him through the crowd of dancers to the doors.

"What do you think is behind them?"

"I don't know… but…"

"What?"

"I'm scared."

Ivan cupped his face in his hands and pressed their lips together passionately. "I will be right here with you. I will always be here with you. You don't have to be scared."

"Thanks… ok let's do it." Alfred pulled away from Ivan's hands and gripped the large door handles. "If I end up freeing some freaky monster like from Hellraiser I'm blaming you" he joked.

"Don't be afraid my Tinkerbelle I'll protect you."

"Smart ass." The strange feeling he had felt before when he'd taken hold of the door handles came flooding over him. He gulped down the lump that was forming in his throat and took one last look at Ivan. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Taking a deep breath and readying himself as best he could, Alfred pulled the heavy doors open and before he could talk himself out of it, dashed inside.

The doors slammed shut behind him. Panicked, Ivan pulled on the handles and banged furiously on the wood calling Alfred's name. Hating himself for it he finally gave up and rested his hands and fists against the wood. It was only then he noticed the music had stopped. Turning around he saw all the dancers had were looking at the doors behind him. One by one they began to disappear as did the flowers and other decorations in the room. Things went dark as the light eventually faded as well. Ivan thought back to that time he had attacked Alfred in the sunflower fields and the way that dream had ended. He didn't what to go through that again. Falling to his knees he willed himself to wake up over and over again as the last remains of the grand room disappeared and there was nothing but him and endless darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

**It's taken me forever to post this last chapter simply because I love to make you wait mhu ha ha ha ha :3 no no no not really. This chapter had been done for months but I have been on Holladay twice and been having Holladay fun so I've not touched my computer at all and never got around to finalizing it and posting. Anyway It's DONE (claps hands and dances around crazily) finally. I know it's not the best ending but I did my best. Thanks for reading till the end and you're awesome and I will see you at the sequel (wave's and throws cookies and runs away) ciao. **

America- Alfred

Russia- Ivan

Canada- Mathew

Prussia- Gilbert

France- Francis

Lithuania- Toris

Estonia- Eduard

Latvia- Raivis

**Chapter 25 part 2. Can Wishes Come True?**

"…..n….. an… Ivan….. Ivan….. ake up….. dude wake up."

Ivan groaned loudly and buried his face deeper into his pillow. He was shaking as he clenched his eye closed afraid that if he opened them he would be engulfed in the darkness again.

"For god's sake, dude wake up."

The bed and mattress cracked and dipped in the middle as it broke and before Ivan new what happened, he was falling. He hit the floor with a bone cracking thud. He opened his eyes and stared up at the railing of his bedroom. He smiled when he saw the mop of blonde hair and blue eyes staring down at him worriedly from over the railing. "я тебя люблю" he breathed.

Alfred ran down the stairs and dropped by his side "I am so so sorry I it I I-"he was cut off when Ivan grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down on top of him. His hand tangled in wheat blonde hair and he crashed their lips together. The kiss was hungry and deep. As Alfred pulled away for air Ivan kept his hand tangled in his hair and pulled him back down so their foreheads were pressed together. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Me? dude are you?"

"I was so worried. You left and everything went dark again."

"Ivan... you might want to get up and take a look at yourself. Wait can you get up? Oh shit did you break anything? Did I break you?"

Ivan looked up at him puzzled. He looked Alfred over from head to toe and then he noticed it. Even though he was on top of him Alfred was leaning on his knees and hands as if didn't want to touch him. He let his hand fall from Alfred's hair "what's wrong?"

Alfred shuffled back off him and sat at his side slowly, very slowly as if he'd break something. Ivan pushed himself up and looked down at himself and where he had fallen. The floor was destroyed. There was an outline of Ivan's body in the cracked wood where it had sunk and split. "What?"

"I didn't mean to do it. I was just trying to push you off the bed to wake you up coz you wouldn't and then… it…. I'm sorry."

"Alfred, calm down what happened?"

Alfred pouted and with his shoulders dropped and looked up at Ivan with puppy dog eyes "I….. sort of…. Threw you over the railing."

"….. What?"

"I don't know how it happened but I did and I'm sorry."

Ivan chuckled causing Alfred to look at him like he'd lost his mind. Ivan got to his feet and held out a hand to help Alfred up which he declined. "You threw me over the railing?"

"Yeah and sorry about the floor and the railing" Alfred mumbled getting up himself. Ivan looked up and saw that the railing hand dents in it were Alfred had been leaning on it and from where his own body must have hit it. He looked over to the covered up window and back to the floor. "I think I'm going to move." He walked Alfred over to the red sofa and sat down with him. "What happened to you in the dream?"

Alfred was quiet for a while. "Everything was white. I don't even think there was anything in there with me just the white glow and then I tried looking back for you at the doors but they were gone and you were gone but it was like that was ok coz I had the glow and then it wasn't just all around me it was in me. It was like there wasn't even a me anymore, just the glow and then I woke up and you weren't so I tried waking you and then-"

"I know, you tried pushing me off the bed and pushed me over the railing."

"Yeah."

"Do you… feel any different? More… fairyish?"

"Did you really just ask if I'm more fairyish?" Alfred laughed. After he calmed down and got air back in his lungs he shrugged "I don't know. I don't feel any different but I think the super strength maybe kickin in some."

Ivan looked over his shoulder at the crushed in floor "I can see that."

The door to the apartment burst open and Mathew ran in with Gilbert close behind. "What happened we heard banging?" Mathew asked worriedly.

"More like we heard crashing," Gilbert pointed to the floor.

Mathew looked from the floor to his brother "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok Mattie its Ivan who did the crashing."

"How?" asked Gilbert with peeked interest.

"I accidently throw him over the railing. I guess that Super strength is finally starting to kick in some ya know?" he tried to hold in the smirk that came with the thought that super strength was totally bad ass. "Can we try again now?" he asked smiling at Ivan "I might be as you say more 'fairyish' now."

"You just woke up. You should eat and rest some more before we try again."

Alfred was about to protest but his stomach growls that moment to speak for him. "Ok, food then we try. What time is it?"

"1.30" said Mathew.

"Do ya think we could get Chinese?"

"I think so."

"I'll go with ya" Gilbert grinned throwing his arm around Mathew.

"Anything special you want?"

"Nah, anything's good thanks. Where are dad and Mathis and Lukas?"

"Dads down stairs and we haven't seen Mathis or Lukas."

"Ok so, food then we try the spell again and then I think we should find them coz no one's seen them since they went to the lake. That sound ok?"

"I think so" Ivan agreed.

Mathew nodded and Gilbert went along with him. The two of them left shortly after in search of Chinese food leaving Alfred and Ivan alone. "So what should we do now until they get back?" Ivan asked wrapping his arm around Alfred's waist and pulling him onto his lap.

"I don't know." Alfred mumbled as he tried to wiggle his way back to his seat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you want me touching you?"

"I do want you to"

Ivan crossed his arms over his chest "then "what's going on?"

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you?"

"Dude I tried pushing you of the bed and ended up shoving you over the railing. If I did that and you were human-"

"But I'm not and you shouldn't worry."

"But super strength."

"I will help you control it."

Smiling Alfred and crawled back into Ivan's lap wrapping his arms around his neck "so you were saying something about the others being gone and us doing something?"

The two of them kissed as Ivan cupped the blonde's ass "I have a couple of ideas. How about you?"

"I have one" Alfred breathed against his lips.

"What?"

"You, me"

"Yes?"

"Xbox."

Ivan laughed and pushed him down onto the sofa and leaned over him "cheeky" they both lost themselves in a deep passionate kiss. Ivan made a mental note; he would need to add the sofa the list of things to replace after they were done with it.

X

It was another hour and a half before Gilbert and Mathew came back with the food. It didn't need to take so long but Gilbert decided they needed to take a detour through the park so they could have some alone time together.

After rousing Francis who had fallen asleep at the Kitchen table they made their way to Ivan's apartment.

"What going on in there?" asked Mathew as they climbed the stairs to the front door.

"I don't hear anything" shrugged Francis.

Gilbert put done his bag of food and cracked the door open to peek inside. With wide eyes and bright red cheeks he quickly shut the door and spun around to face Mathew and Francis.

"What?" asked Mathew.

"I think we should take the food back down to the kitchen."

"Why?"

Before Gilbert could answer a loud moan echoed from the other side of the door.

"Your right maybe we should go" said Francis as he ushered Mathew back down the stairs.

It was another twenty minutes before Alfred and Ivan came down to the kitchen and joined them.

X

"So should we try again?" Alfred had been persistent about trying the spell again throughout the meal. By the time everyone was done eating Ivan had given in. "Ok ok ok we will try again. I've told you there's no need to rush."

"I know but like you said I'm more fairyish now" Alfred grinned as he rested his head in his crossed arms on the table top.

"You're not going to let me live saying that down are you?"

"Nope" Alfred laughed.

"Are the rest of you willing to try again?" Ivan asked the rest of the group.

"What about Lukas? Maybe we should have him help" chirped Mathew.

"If it doesn't work this time we'll do that" Alfred replied.

"Where is Lukas and Mathis anyway?" Francis asked.

"Don't know. Maybe they went back to the motel anyway let's just do this first ok."

Finally to Alfred's delight the group made their way to Ivan's apartment. Mathew redrew the pentagram and when everything was ready Mathew left with Gilbert who was cross about the whole thing. After the needed blood was let in the pentagram, Alfred and Ivan stood in the circle ready.

"So what's the first thing your gunna do as a human?" Alfred whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck.

"The same thing that I did as a vampire."

"Watch me eat Chinese food!"

"The second to last thing I did as a vampire then."

"I like the sound of that more" Alfred grinned.

As Francis neared the end of the chant Ivan's eyes widened "Your glowing" he pointed out the Alfred.

Letting his hands drop from around Ivan Alfred looked down at himself amazed "holy shit I am."

"Alfred language" Francis called.

The glow grew and grew until it consumed both Alfred and Ivan. The light became blinding and Francis had to turn away.

A force like a small explosion erupted in the light shattering it and sent the two inside flying in opposite directions. Alfred toppled over one of the sofas and Ivan crashed to the kitchen floor. Francis was also knocked to the floor by the blast. Glass broke books and other things flew from shelves and by the time the light disappeared the apartment was a wreck. Pushing himself up onto his knees Alfred fort against the haze swirling around his head and stumbled over to Ivan's side. "You ok?"

Ivan groaned as pain shot through his back and head. He ran his hands through his hear and griped the back of his head. "Yeah, ah that hurt… what the-"Ivan sat up with a pained grunt and let one of his hands fall from his head and stared wide eyed at the blood running done his fingers. "I can't smell it." He felt the wound with his other hand and his eyes locked on Alfred hovering over him. "It's not healing." He ran his fingertips along his teeth "…No fangs…"

The two sat in silence staring at each other for a while until Ivan through his arms in the air despite the pain with a loud laugh that made Alfred jump. Getting to his feet as quickly as he could without falling back over Ivan grabbed Alfred by his forearms and pulled him up off the ground into a bone crushing bear hug. Alfred's head was a hazy mess with the motion. It didn't help when Ivan began to spin around still laughing.

Francis pushed himself up on his elbows and turned over so he wasn't lying on his stomach. He looked on puzzled at Ivan and Alfred.

Alfred wiggled his arms out of Ivan's embrace and ran his hands along his face before cupping his cheeks. "Did it work?"

"I think so" laughed.

Alfred pressed his forehead against his and the two smiled at each other before pressing the lips together in what they would later refer to as their new first kiss.

"Are you guys alright?" Mathew cried as he burst into the apartment. The three in the apartment turned to look at him and Alfred pushed him out of Ivan's grasp before running over to hug him. "It worked Mattie" Alfred smiled.

Gilbert came in shortly after "err I don't mean to interrupt everybody but Ivan you might want to go down there and prove you're not dead" he said pointing to the doorway.

"What-oh yes I should"

"What up?" asked Alfred.

"We can't feel him" said Mathew.

"Oh right the whole head vampire maker- whatever thing. Well lets go down and-"

"You can't go anywhere подсолнечник." Ivan turned his attention back to Gilbert "how many are down there?"

"Everyone."

"Alright, stay here until I come back."

"Wait wait what if they attack you?" asked Alfred worriedly.

"I'm not a vampire but I'm still me. If the others Know I'm alive they will… hopefully be satisfied."

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not любить. They are waiting down there for the one who killed their leader to show themselves so, then they will kill them."

"I still don't want you going down there alone."

Ivan frowned "Fine, Gilbert you're coming with me."

Gilbert shrugged and said nothing but went along with him as he left the apartment.

At the bottom of the stairs was every vampire that resided in the warehouse silently waiting. Ivan stayed at the top of the stairs as far away from the mob as possible. He sent Gilbert down to the mob to fetch Eduard Toris and Raivis. When he returned with the three Ivan told him to get rid of the mob. Now they had seen he was not dead Ivan didn't care how Gilbert got rid of them as long as none of them started asking questions.

Once Gilbert and the other three vampires were in the apartment they joined the rest of the group on the sofas. Ivan and Alfred sat on one alongside Mathew who was joined by Gilbert while Francis leaned against the back. The other three huddled on the red love seat.

"What's going on?" Raivis nervously asked.

"Um Sir Ivan… what happened to you? "questioned Toris.

"You will not tell any of the others what I'm about to tell you understand!"

"Yes sir" all three vampires nodded.

"… I've…. Changed and I'm leaving the clan. I will leave tonight and you three along with Gilbert and Mathew will take over leading the others until you decide on a new leader. You will ask no questions about what has happened to me and if any of the others ask you will simply tell them I have abandoned my role as head of the clan."

They all nodded. It was oversee on their faces that they had questions but none of them breathed a word.

"Are you shore you want to stay like this Mattie? You could still change" Alfred asked his brother as Ivan and the others talked.

Mathew nodded "I want to."

The two hugged and went back to listening to the others.

By the end of the talk Eduard Toris and Raivis left to manage the rest of the clan. And Alfred Mathew and the others began swiftly getting ready to leave.

"So how's it feel being human for the first time in two hundred years?" Alfred asked wrapping his arms around Ivan's waist from behind.

"A little strange. Sort of like I've been in the dark for years and now I'm seeing the sun for the first time." Ivan turned around and ran his hands along Alfred's sides.

"That's a weird metaphor."

"It's the best I've got" Ivan smiled.

Alfred looked from his boyfriend to the stairs that led to the bedroom "you still want the second to last thing you did as a vampire to be the first thing you do as a human?"

"No"

Alfred's brows rose "No?"

Ivan leaned backed him up against one of the large windows and kissed him quickly and softly on his lips before training his kisses down his neck. "i think I want to do something I've never done before, something you and I will both enjoy."

"What?" Alfred moaned.

Ivan trailed back to his lips and whispered wantonly against Alfred's soft pink buds.

"Try a burger."


End file.
